Endure Pain
by Sorra Boo
Summary: Hinata Hyuga had a chance to change the future, starting with herself. Time Travel AU / Hinata centric Was adopted from Wattpad
1. Chapter 1

Neji-nii was dead, laying in the arms of her beloved Uzumaki.

His eyes were empty and the blood that oozed down his chin made her want to violently puke. Naruto's cries of anguish only added fuel to the fire burning within her churning stomach.

Hinata cradled herself, near panic. How it had all turned out like this, she couldn't fathom. Maybe she should've been different. _Tried_ harder.

Maybe had she been strong, they didn't have to die.Even without her visual prowess, Hinata could spot her fallen clan members lifeless amongst the destruction. Salty tears tingled her tongue.

"Hinata-chan, we've got to go now!'' Kiba cried as the ground shook beneath their feet, an army of ten tail creatures forming right before their eyes.

Hinata looked up, eyes blurry from overwhelming sadness, and drew in a sharp breath of air when his red blood suddenly splattered across her face right before Akamaru let out a loud whine of agony.

Hinata quaked. "K-kiba-kun...?'' She dared to say, but to no response.

Lifting a hand to touch her face, Hinata's fingers were saturated with blood. And it didn't belong to her but the mortfied corpse of her only remaining teammate. Eyes wide and frozen in terror, mouth agape. A giant pillar was struck right through his chest and a mangled, bloody Akamaru laid beside him in a similar position.

Her lungs felt like they seized up as she began to hyperventilate and stumble away, knees buckling under her weight.

Her eyes went round with despair and there was an annoying, deafening ring in her ears. It was so loud that she didn't hear Naruto's desperate shouts as she broke out into a sprint to get away, away from Kiba and Neji.

It was so loud that she didn't even hear the sound of piercing flesh as a pillar from the ten tails took her down, like it did her cousin and friend.

 _"Hinata!"_

It was Naruto, his tone pleading and petrified. He desperately wailed for a medic but there was too much disaster for them to even hear him.

But Hinata didn't mind the scorching pain that wreaked her body. In fact, she felt she deserved it. Perhaps it was karma coming to bite her in the ass for turning out this way. She let so many die because she was weak. She thought she was strong but she couldn't protect anyone, really. She was a fool. An abomination. How could call herself the Hyuga clan heiress being the way she was?

Pathetic. Hinata Hyuga felt like a waste.

And as her lungs collapsed and strength seeped out of her, Hinata wished she could go back in time. Given the opportunity, she would right her wrongs and rewrite history so that this despair would never exist, so that Sakura and Ino wouldn't have to burn alive in an unforgiving inferno, so that Shino and Choji wouldn't be blow to bits and pieces as Obito laid waste to them all, so that Neji and Kiba would still be alive and breathing.

 _"Hinata, no! No, no, please! Hinata, don't- you're going to be okay! Open your eyes. Open. Your. Eyes! Hinata, nonono...''_

How dare she dream to become Naruto Uzumaki's wife when she couldn't even keep him safe?

Blood splattered across her torso as he fell face first into the dirt.

Hinata Hyuga was weak. And Naruto Uzumaki was dead because of that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Week One**

When she comes to, Hinata hazily recognises her surroundings as her bedroom. At first, she expects herself to be in some sick genjutsu and then realises maybe it's hell.

Her head is pounding ferociously and it's the kind that makes her want to scream out but she witholds herself. She doesn't know what's going on and she doesn't like it. She died. Naruto died. The world is falling to a madman who thinks that he can play God and because she couldn't protect the one person who was supposed to save them all, they're all dead men walking.

Eventually, hearing returns to her and she swears to herself that this _must_ be hell because she hears him - her father's voice. And it's not coarse or strained or cold as he faces off ten tail monsters. It's how it _used_ to be. Cool, calm and firm.

Tears spring to her eyes and she can't contain herself. Ripping off her sheets and kicking back her door, she leaps into Hiashi Hyuga's arms, causing his permanent frown to deepen in surprise.

"Tou-sama!'' She cries out, clinging to his tradition clean yukata with tight fists and eyes scunched up closed. "I'm so sorry I failed you, tou-sama, it's all my fault!''

In the war, he had died via beast bomb, alongside many other strong clansmen. The only remnants of him that remained were his severed hand and half of a charred hitai-ate.

Upon hearing her unusually young sounding voice, Hinata opens her eyes quickly and can't contain her shock when she discovers her head barely reaches his waist. He stares down at her with confused, all seeing eyes.

"Hinata, what is it?'' he asks, arching an eyebrow.

The scent of red-bean soup wafts into her nostrils, making her mouth water slightly, and the sensation feels so real that she almost forgets that she's dead.

She examines her tiny hands and tugs at her traditional sleepware, realising she is in fact a child. Hair cropped short and a soft voice, just as it had been. Heading tilting to meet Hiashi's gaze, Hinata can't help but burst into a fit of tears.

Her father isn't one for touchy-touchy affection and whatnot but at this point she barely cares. She'll never see him again so she decides to never let him go for as long as she can.

"T-t-t-tou-samaaaa!'' Her incoherent wails shake the precinct, surprising not only her father but herself, and Hiashi can't respond, blinking unsurely at Akashi Hyuga who he was previously conversing with.

Hinata was _never_ loud, what had gotten into her?

"Etto, Hinata-sama!'' A maid darts around the corner and attempts to pry to sobbing child off of the Hyuga clan leader but to no avail. Hinata refuses to separate, his death so fresh in her mind.

Wailing still, Hinata climbs up her father's yukata and buries her face into his shoulder, arms tightly wound around his neck. Hiashi is dumbfound. Is this even his child?

"T-tou-sama, I'm showwi, everyone is dead because of me!'' Hinata's muffled voice cries, causing the man to stiffen.

"Ah,'' he finds himself saying, ''A bad dream then?''

Hinata momentarily pauses and then decides to play it along. "Yeah!'' She sniffles, wiping her runny nose on his sleeve.

Hiashi is disgusted. "Great,'' he mutters before awkwardly shooing the maid away and continuing his talk like he was supposed to.

-Line Break-

Hinata sits on a step, staring out a wide area she once used as a training ground with Neji-nii. The watermelon a maid had offered her drips messily down her hand but she doesn't mind.

It had taken a good two hours to pry the suddenly clingy heiress from her father and once they had, Hinata finally cooled, regaining her senses. She previously overheard someone talking about Hizashi Hyuga from the branch family who she instantly realised was Neji-nii's father.

Hinata takes a bite of her watermelon, juices smearing all across her cheeks, and sighs. If she recalls correctly, the day she meets - moreso _met_ \- Neji-nii is coming up which makes her only two years old.

And if she is two years old, that meant so are the others and they are safe. There are still years before the war begins, years before them.

Her father's chakra pipes up at the end of the corridor and Hinata leaps to her feet.

"Tou-sama!'' she yells out, accusingly. She abandons her fruit and lunges at her uncomfortable father, latching onto his leg with utmost determination.

Akashi Hyuga gapes at the two-year-old who wrestles desperately and attaches herself to Hiashi's hip.

Not only because of her oddly clingy behaviour but because he swears her chakra spiked unnaturally high for a moment before she assaulted her father and while doing it, she didn't make a sound. Her feet barely made a sound, like a well-trained shinobi.

He nearly slips over when her pair of lilac pupils shoot to him suddenly upon feeling his gaze.

There's a cold, hard, mature look no two-year-old should have in her eyes that makes Akashi shiver and wonder what it was exactly that had happened to the tiny heiress overnight to cause such a sudden shift in attitude.

-Line Break-

Two days pass and Hinata finally comes to the conclusion that maybe just maybe this isn't any form of hell, genjutsu or even dream.

She has no idea what is going but it's scary.

During the day, Kento had taken her out for a leisurely stroll to get her off Hiashi's back. They wandered the familiar streets of Konoha before the war and everything was as it should be.

Hinata supposed that if this was fake, there'd definitely be a slip-up but there wasn't one. Ichiraku's still served ramen, the Uchiha clan are alive and the current hokage is indeed Hiruzen Sarutobi.

Hinata sits up in her bed, restless. She clenches and unclenches her fists, awed by how tiny her fingers are. She kicks back her sheets and gets to her feet, the urge to run raking her undeveloped muscles.

She stands in front of a mirror and makes a face at her tiny two-year-old body. Her arms and legs are shorter than her memory tells and her hair barely scrapes past her ears. Hinata is two, alright, but what she can't fathom is how the heck it happened.

Then, a thought flashes in her mind. What if this is it? What if _this_ is her chance to change the future?

After pondering for what seemed like hours, Hinata finds herself at the too familiar training grounds in nothing but her pyjamas and a zipup coat. It had been easier than expected to sneak out of the compound, all she did was climb a wall and disperse before anyone noticed her.

There are posts for target practise and a wide open area, great for ninjutsu and sparring. The rest is covered with fields of trees where old kunai marks and abandoned rusty shuriken embedded in their trunks.

Hinata heaves a sigh at the nostalgic gennin memories that hit her. Tears fleet to her eyes when the faces of her dedicated comrades pop up at the back of her mind.

"Kiba, Shino,'' she murmurs, salty fluids threatening to run down her cheeks.

Quickly, she rubs her eyes and shakes her head to get control of herself.

If this really is her second chance, then this time she's going to do it right. And she's not going to waste a single second. She's going to protect her father, she's going to protect everyone.

Firstly, Hinata tries to get a feel for her chakra. She doesn't remember using it from such a young age but fortunately, it's there. It's a small amount but it's there. Hinata wipes the thin sheet of sweat that bubbles on her forehead, unnerving determination suddenly flowing through her.

If she works hard enough, her chakra will reach full capacity in no time.

Hinata uses her entire will to focus her chakra into her feet. It's a struggle at first try, harder than she remembers, but as the night sky fades into dawn, she finally can fuse her chakra into her feet with ease.

Exhausted, Hinata's tired legs carry her back to the Hyuga compound before anyone knows she's gone.

-Line Break-

"Tou-sama.'' Hiashi jumps slightly when his daughter suddenly appears at his threshold, early hours of the morning. She's freshly bathed in a crisp yukata and a flush from the bath still lingering on her cheeks. Hiashi notes how much she resembles her mother.

"Hinata, I'm very busy right now,'' the clan leader chides, eyes returning to the scroll he's writing.

Despite the warning, the tiny girl waddles in with a large tray and places it beside Hiashi. It's two meals - orange juice and red-bean soup, Hinata's favourite food, and tuna riceballs.

"Breakfast,'' his daughter smiles, eyes twinkling. "Chef-san helped me make it for you. Tou-sama's working very hard so I wanted to make sure you're okay.''

Hiashi inwardly smiles but gives Hinata a hard, bitter look. He expects the gleam in her eyes to dissolve immediately feom his hostility but she barely flinches at the severity of his glare. In fact, she seems pleased.

"Itadakimasu!'' She exclaims before picking up a riceball and shoving it between her lips. "Tou-sama, ish dejishush!''

Hesistantly, Hiashi takes the cup of juice and sips. Hinata grins gleefully and begins to wolf down her meal with no restraints. Hiashi wonders where she got such manners.

-Line Break-

"Tou-sama.''

Hiashi sighs when the two-year-old returns not only moments after leaving with the breakfast tray.

She situates herself beside him, hands grabbing onto fistfuls of the cloth he wears. "Tou-sama, do you have books?''

Hiashi raises an eyebrow at her odd question. "I do.''

"One's about chakra?''

"...Yes.''

Hinata's smile grows. "Can I read them, pretty please?''

Hiashi gives her a sideways look before reaching over the bookshelf behind him and selecting a three volume piece about all there is to know concerning chakra. It is especially helpful information for people of their prowess.

"I don't think you'll be able to read these,'' Hiashi admits. "You're only two.''

Hinata happily takes the books from him. "I know how to read!'' She claims before disappearing out the door.

-Line Break-

Hinata sits atop a tree branch, smiling in satisfication. Her feet are numb and she's out of breath but she feels no regret.

She's finally achieved running up and down trees using her chakra.

-Line Break-

It takes a while to lose Kento on their regular walk through Konoha. Hinata purposely leads him into a cluster of people so she can slip from his sight and wander towards the weaponry store with no protests from him where she purchases multiple kunai and shuriken with the money she hustled from her father this morning.

The owner of the shop watches her with a curious eye as she carefully picks the type of weapons she wants to wield. The stainless steel ones are a perfect fit but she wants them to be _difficult_ to hold.

It's all apart of her training regime. Owner-san doesn't question her when she slides the money she owes over the counter. He just stares at her petite frame and silently thanks God that she's learning to defend herself, or at least that's what he hopes.

"I never expected to see the Hyuga heiress in a place like this,'' muses a familiar voice. Hinata turns, buys in a bag on her wrist, and spots a silver head of hair.

"Secret business,'' Hinata insists, putting a finger to his lips in a hush-hush gesture.

Kakashi Hatake snorts and steps around her, placing a blade on the countertop. He looks to be in his teens wearing the ANBU uniform, mask on the back of his head but Hinata doesn't recognise the dead look that eats away in his eyes.

She grabs his hand with her tiny fingers. "Kakashi-san,'' she says. "Will you please train me?''

The silver-haired Hatake stares down in surprise at her request. "No,'' he declines.

-Line Break-

 **Week Two**

Hinata remembers this day like it was a foggy dream. In front of she and her father, among other clan members, are the Branch family. More importantly Hiashi's twin brother Hizashi Hyuga and his four-year-old son, Neji.

Hinata almost bursts into tears upon seeing him. Alive. Breathing. He's so small and cute, innocence in his eyes and a friendly smile. This isn't the Neji she knows very well but Neji-nii is still Neji-nii.

Hinata remembers cowering behind her father's leg when they first met but this time, it's like she's the one in charge - excited and standing before everyone, eager to meet the new people.

"Hey, otou-sama, she's cute, isn't she?'' Neji whispers to his father who only glances at him. Neji falters. "What is it, otou-sama?'' He cocks his head, oblivious.

"No, it's nothing,'' Hizashi insists before acknowledging the Hyuga heiress. "Hinata-sama, congratulations on turning three.''

"Thank you very much, Hiza-ji,'' she says, cheerily, eyes flickering to Neji. She wants to hug the living daylights out of him.

Upon making eye contact, Hinata grins toothily, making Neji's eyes widen in surprise.

"Hizashi, it's about I took your son under my wing.'' Hinata knows what that means.

Hizashi only nods in agreement, solemnly placing a hand on Neji's shoulder. She knows what that means too.

A couple of clan members behind Hiashi escort the father and son into the larger side of the compound while the rest accompany Hiashi and Hinata back to the celebration of the heiress's third birthday.

Hinata's been through all of this already. The heiress turning three is a huge celebration among celebrations so that means slipping away is a negative. Hinata races after her father and clings onto his shirt, legs wrapped around his thigh tight, like a bear.


	3. Chapter 3

**Please read Authors Note at the end.**

 **Week Two**

Hinata wakes up three hours earlier than she should have. She washes her face and dresses in a casual t-shirt and shorts so that she can move around freely.

Her plans of the day consist of visiting Neji-nii. It'll be a good couple of months before Hiashi will start to train her, so that gives her plenty of time to fulfil her duties as a heiress.

Hinata darts down the hall, dodging around surprised maids who yelp in fright by her sudden appearance.

"Morning, tou-sama!'' She sticks her head in his door, unintentionally making him jump and ruin the calligraphy he'd been working in all night.

He shakes in fury but she's gone by the time he gets up.

Hizashi doesn't expect visitors. It's the day after Hinata-sama's birthday so there's no need for the second brother's counsel.

He's surprised when he hears a soft knock at his door. He didn't hear anyone heading his way.

He's even more surprised when he sees tiny Hinata standing at his doorway, grinning goofily.

"Ano, Hiza-ji!'' She says, staring right at him, "Is Neji-nii here?''

Hizashi is takenaback by her excitement and the shortening of his name. "...He is,'' he warily nods. Her eyes light up but there's a hint of pain behind them. "Can he come play?''

Neji emerges from his room, bandages wound around his forehead where the dreadful cursemark lingers. "Hinata-sama!''

Hizashi's face is unmoving, much like her own father's. Hizashi sighs, it's not like he can refuse the heiress anyway, and lets his branded son go.

He watches their backs until they disappear around the corner.

"Etto, Hinata-sama, why are you staring at me like that?''

"Oh! Sorry,'' she sheepishly replies, averting her gaze.

Looking at Neji feels odd because she's seen him die, saw the life in his eyes fizzle right out. Yet here he is, four-years of age and smiling contently.

Hinata decides she won't let that happen in this life. He won't die at the hands of war. Not while she's around.

"Neji-nii, is that your cursemark?'' She already knows the answer but asks, regardless.

His fingers gingerly touch his forehead and he nods. "Un.''

"Does it hurt?''

He shakes his head, no. Feeling an overwhelming sadness, she leans on her toes and gently kisses his bandages. He'll grow to hate this mark, he'll hate _her_. Neji is dumbfound by her sudden act and blushes furiously red.

"Gomenne, Neji-nii,'' she apologises but it's not for her action. It's for what the future holds for him.

"I-it's okay, Hinata-sama, you did nothing wrong! I don't mind it- this mark,'' he stutters quickly, hands flying to his foreheads selfconsciously, and Hinata smiles, eyes closed.

Neji's heart flutters as she tilts her head slightly, looking like an angel.

"Thank goodness!'' She breathes before leading him out of the Hyuga compound and towards the local playground where she knows a certain azure-eyed Uzumaki will be.

-Line Break-

Hiashi is staring at the three volumes on chakra that sit at the end of his table when Akashi walks in.

A maid delivered them just after Hiashi's daughter left that morning, exclaiming in shock that the heiress had _finished_ them all and had requested ones on body anatomy, as well as taijutsu.

Akashi kneels before Hiashi whose face is firmer and more strained than usual.

"I will begin training Hinata within the next month,'' says Hiashi, a hint of pride in his tone.

"Eh?'' Akashi blinks. "But Hiashi-sama I thought you were going to wait a while-''

"No.'' Hiashi is persisent and Akashi can't protest. "I may change my decision, however, based on your opinion. You are my loyal advisor and I'd like you to keep an eye on Hinata until the month is up. Then, I'd like to hear what you have to say about our heiress.''

Akashi slowly considers his proposal and then nods in agreement. "Hai.''

-Line Break-

Sure enough there he is, arguing in the sandpit with a bunch of kids Hinata doesn't recognise. With loud, angry insults from the Uzumaki, they kick down his sandcastle and laugh cruelly as he chases them around.

Hinata feels an angry scowl making its way onto her face. If only they know what she knows then they would think twice.

"Monster!''

"My mum said he's a demon!''

"Run away before it gets you!''

Hinata sees red.

Before Neji-nii can say anything, Hinata races forward. She doesn't exactly know what she's going to do but slides in front of Naruto, seething with rage.

"Leave him alone!'' she yells at them, causing the blonde to come to a halt and glance at her in shock.

The ringleader glances over his shoulder and upon realising it's a _girl_ who has come to Naruto's aid, he snorts. "As if I'd listen to a girl,'' he scoffs, rolling his eyes. "He's a monster, so we're treating him like one. Now run along, little girl.''

Hinata's eyes darken. "Touch him and I'll show you who the real monster is.'' The boys make no move and only smirk, smugly. The veins in Hinata's face expand as her pupils lighten and her eyebrows scrunch up in distaste.

The bullies are terrified.

"Uwah! Monster! A real life monster!''

Naruto Uzumaki is cautious when the lilac-eyed girl dusts her hands off like she just cleaned out the dirt and turns to face him. He exclaims in fright at the veins that stick out on her face abnormally and his jaw drops.

"Whoa!''

Hinata warily eyes the orange swirling chakra she spies deep inside his stomach and then slowly reverts back to normal. She didn't even know that from such a young age, the nine tails chakra stirs inside of him.

"Who are _you_?''' The three-year-old doe-eyed Uzumaki ogles cutely.

Hinata blinks, the ability to speak immediately flying from her knowledge. She squishes her reddening cheeks.

"H-h-h-h...'' Her own name dies on her tongue. Naruto as a kid is so much more adorable than she recalls and as much as she wishes she isn't suddenly embarrassed, she still acts like a suttering fool.

In the corner of her eye she sees Neji, awestruck, running towards them.

"Hinata-sama! You were so brave!''

"Hinata...sama?'' Naruto gives her a sideways glance and cocks his head.

"Etto...'' She twiddles her thumbs shyly but feels a boost of confidence when Neji-nii grins widely at her.

"Say thanks to Hinata-sama, she just scared those guys away!'' Neji is proud of the heiress, staring at Naruto expectantly.

Naruto instantly grows suspicious. Carefully, he takes a tantalisingly slow step back. "What happened to your eyes? An-and-and who are _you_? You better not start teasin' me!''

Hinata yelps up suddenly, flushing harder when the two boys quickly snap their eyes to her. Hinata begs herself to grow a backbone. She can't be a blubbering mess around the Uzumaki forever, especially if she plans to stick around a lot more so she can protect him.

"My name is Hinata and this is Neji-nii. We want to be your friend,'' she manages to blurt, forcing herself with all her will to not duck her head down in humiliation.

Naruto notes she looks cute when she's concentrating. He begins to feel his face grow hot. A cute girl can't possibly want to be his friend.

Angrily, Naruto spins on his heel. "Liar! Stay away from me!''

"Eh? N-no, Naruto-kun, wait-!''

Neji frowns at Hinata who is slumped over with an incredibly sad expression. Their trip to the playground didn't last long because the cute heiress kept sighing and eventually, let Neji drag her back to the compound.

Neji wishes he knew a way to cheer up Hinata and even goes as far as suggesting ice cream, however he hasn't bought any money with him.

He sighs inwardly. "Hinata-sama, please don't be sad anymore!'' he pleads, eyes full of concern. "You can make a different friend if you wanna!''

Hinata peeks a look up at Neji whose face is screwed up in worry. "Just because of one incident doesn't mean you should give up trying to make friends!''

A smile spreads across her face as Neji's words put self-determination back into her. She balls her hand into a fist and shoots it into the air. "Un!''

-Line Break-

Week Four Akashi is impressed when he discovers the cute heiress in an empty training ground meant for gennin.

"Ninety-eight...ninety-nine...''

He can't tell how long exactly she's been there but it's probably for a while. Her face is covered in dirt and her clothes, drenched in sweat.

Numerous kunai and shuriken surround her. He's not sure where she got them from but it's not like that's his biggest question. What he really wants to know is if she can use them.

Collapsing into a heap, Hinata pants for a good three minutes before she switches arms and lifts herself up before counting down from one hundred.

It's been a good two weeks since her third birthday which means Hiashi-sama will be expecting his full report on the girl very soon.

He knows one thing for sure.

Hinata is ready to start training under Hiashi.

-Line Break-

 **Week Five**

Hiashi gifts Hinata with the books she had previously requested. With every passing day, her clinginess slowly began to decrease however she still often forces him to eat breakfast with her and clings to his yukata when she's not playing with Neji.

"Tou-sama, thank you!'' As much as he hates to admit it, he's grown to like Hinata diving in for a crushing embrace. He's proud to know that somehow, her strength is excelling exceptionally fast.

Akashi hasn't said many words regarding her worth as a heiress, only to make cryptic snide comments here and there. He seems to be enjoying his newfound power Hiashi has given him. How pleasant.

His daughter scrambles around in his lap, seating herself on his folded legs, and opens the first book that catches her eye.

 _Shinobi Anatomy_ , the title reads. The first pages describe the chakra points and vital organs along with a diagram.

Hiashi is impressed by how quickly his daughter gets through the chapters.

Bordering chapter eight on vital organs, Hinata instantly becomes more fixated. She flips through the pages like a madman and her thirst for knowledge is temporarily satisfied.

Neji appears at his uncle's door, smiling. "Hinata-sama, Naruto is waiting outside.''

The clan leader's ears prick up and has his face shoved this way and that as Hinata clumsily stands to her feet.

"Coming!'' She sings, feet barely making a sound as she races for Neji. Hiashi smiles to himself. She'll be a great shinobi one day.

Hand in hand, the two children meet with their blonde friend who's kicking at the ground impatiently near the front of the compound. "Is that him?''

"That's the monster.''

"Hinata-sama is _friends_ with that demon?! What is Hiashi-sama thinking?''

Hinata glares over her shoulder at the gossiping triade of Hyuga women. They shut up in an instant.

Hiashi chuckles to himself upon feeling the anger burning she emits with just a look. He does wonder why he's allowing his important daughter to run off with the kyuubi container and it's because he trusts her.

In the end, perhaps having a power like that on her side will benefit in the future.

-Line Break-

"So I told Teuchi I didn't have any money the other day, right, and he gave me a bowl of ramen for free cos I was _sooo_ hungry. He said it was on the house if I promised to bring my friends next time! You guys _are_ coming right?'' Naruto talks his head off with no restraints as the three walk through Konoha with grumbling stomaches.

"Mhm, tou-sama gave me money,'' Hinata says, patting the fat wallet that sits in her coat pocket.

 _Gave_ isn't exactly one hundred percent true. Hustle is a more fitting word.

"Do they do udon?'' Neji asks, ''with herring?''

"Un!'' The trio enter the ramen shop and plop themselves in front of Teuchi who is younger and more youthful. He greets Naruto loudly and praises him for upholding his part of the deal before taking their orders.

Naruto gets his usual, Neji recieves udon with herring and Hinata is satisfied with the ramen the Uzumaki recommended. Becoming such casual friends makes Hinata's heart flutter. She's content with being beside him and has big plans regarding him in the future.

Hinata is going to make sure Naruto only has the best.

She smiles faintly upon remembering their second encounter.

-Flashback-

The azure-eyed blonde watched she and Neji anxiously from the swingset as they wandered into the playground. Some kids had taken over the sandpit but Naruto claimed he liked the swings better anyway.

The bullies from yesterday gingerly loitered around the monkey bars, occasionally eyeing the Hyuga members and Naruto with caution. Two monsters was never fun.

"Naruto-kun!'' Hinata cried out, waving frantically at the kyuubi container.

Naruto nearly fell of the swing. "I thought I told you to stay away from me.''

"No way. We want to be your friend. And as proof, here.''

Hinata and Neji held out their wrists, revealing a thin homemade braided red string.

"It's the red string of fate that connects us,'' she explained, opening her palm towards Naruto where a third pair sat.

He puffed his cheeks out. "What if I don't want it?''

She pouted. "You have to! It's proof that we will be friends!'' Hesitant a first, Hinata grabbed his arm and slipped the bracelet over his fingers.

"Forever.'' At three years old, Naruto is still as ambitious and loud as ever. Deep in conversation with the polite, conservative Neji, he gives a full report on what exactly he plans to do.

"I'm going to be hokage! Believe it!''

Hinata slurps her ramen noisily.

Believe it, she will.

 **TBC**

 **(A/N: I've had question asked about the pairing, but I haven't decided... So I think you should vote!)**


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N: So far, these are some of the votes for a pairing!)**

 **Kakahina: 1**

 **Shikahina: 1**

 **Itahina: 1**

 **Sasuhina: 1**

 **Naruhina: 2**

 **Feel free to keep voting!**

 **XXXXXXX**

 **Week Six**

"Neji-nii, sit on my back.''

"Hinata-sama?!''

"C'mon, Neji-nii! You said you wanted to help!''

Akashi watches silently as the three-year-old heiress orders Neji to sit cross-legged on her lower-back as she does push-ups. Sweat glistens on her skin and the definition in her arms is beginning to show.

Akashi now understands why Hiashi-sama had requested that he observe Hinata-sama. Though she thought he didn't know, Hiashi knew of her late night disappearances.

There's no way her muscles developed like that _overnight_.

Neji carefully rests his full weight on Hinata.

"Hah, this is...nothing...'' She strains to lower herself down and scrunches her face when she pushes herself up. "See!'' Sweat drips off the tip of her nose and her body shakes under the strain.

Akashi expects her to give up. But fifty push-ups later, she finally buckles and lands in a heap, huffing.

She slowly climbs to her feet, shaking her arms out, and then begins to jog on the spot. "Are you coming, Neji-nii? I said we'd be meeting Naruto-kun now at the swings today.''

Neji glances over his shoulder and spots Hizashi who eyes his son and the heiress with a stoic expression.

"Otou-sama!'' The four-year-old shouts out, grinning. "Sorry, Hinata-sama. I'm going to train with my otou-sama now, tell Naruto I said hi!''

Neji jogs to meet his father who begins to walk towards the dojo. Tossing a smile over her shoulder, Hinata exits the compound and goes on her way.

Hiashi joins Akashi. "Your report then?'' he requests, arms folded.

Akashi smiles. "Hinata-sama is more than ready.''

-Line Break-

Hinata does two laps around a perimetre she mentally tracked before finally stopping by the playground. Naruto isn't there yet so she takes it on herself to do as many pull ups as it takes until he arrives.

Panting as he does with his signature goggles crooked on his forehead, Naruto skids to a halt in front of her. She drops from swingset bar and wipes her sweaty face with her sleeve. "Sorry I'm late, Hinata-chan!'' The Uzumaki huffs. "I was just getting you this.''

From his pocket he pulls out a small bag of chocolates and puts them in her small hands. Hinata blushes bright red.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun!'' She exclaims, feeling so hot steam might come out of her ears.

He grins broadly and holds two fingers up in a peace sign.

"Were you just training, Hinata-chan?'' he asks when the two sit on a bench to eat their snacks.

"Un!'' Hinata confirms, popping a piece of chocolate between her lips. "I'm the heiress of my clan and I want to protect them. They're my precious people.''

Naruto's eyes light up. "Ne, Hinata-chan!'' He clasps his hands together. "Let's train together, -ttebayo!'' He leaps up onto the bench, eyebrows furrowed in determination. "If I'm going to Hokage some day then I've got to be a strong ninja!''

Hinata smiles, almost wistfully. "You are,'' she insists wholeheartedly. "You will be.''

Naruto's eyes widen in awe and he can't help the grin that slides across his beaming face. Before he knows it, Hinata's face grows blurry in his vision and hot tears spill down his cheeks. Hinata flocks to him in a flurry, frantically wiping his eyes and asking what is wrong.

He snifles, grinning wider than before. "It's nothing, Hinata-chan, really. I just...no one has ever been so nice to me before. Besides the old man, you're the nicest person I've ever met.''

Hinata feels her eyes start to well. Although her heart is throbbing painfully hard from the kind words three-year-old Naruto blubbers, she doesn't want to hear that from him. 'Nice' isn't the correct word to use for her, someone who couldn't even protect him before.

"Naruto-kun!'' Her arms fling around his neck and from onlookers, the two look like lost idiots as they cry in the middle of the park- Naruto because he's finally found a friend and Hinata because she has much to get over until she can move forward.

Snotty-nosed and red-eyed, Hinata eventually pulls away from Naruto and ruffles his spiky hair.

"Naruto-kun, I promise I'll always be by your side,'' she vows. "I'll never leave you alone again.''

-Line Break-

Hinata arrives back to the compound with puffy eyes and dirty clothes. Though she belongs to a high nobility, she looks as if she has been raised in the slums.

The maids hurriedly bathe and give her fresh clothes before Hiashi sees her in such a gangly state. They ask her if she's been hurt but she swears her tears were only for mourning.

The maids wonder aloud _who_ exactly was mourn-worthy but she keeps her lips sealed. She knows they won't appreciate it if she expresses her true thoughts.

Back at her bedroom, Hinata quietly and contently endulges in her _Shinobi Anatomy_ book to pass the time. After spending most of the day with Naruto, Hinata can gladly say she's exhausted. And all the late nights have begun to catch up on her but tonight is the night she starts target practise with her secret stash of kunai and shuriken.

In the dark, her byakugan will be more than helpful.

"Hinata-sama.'' There's a soft knock at her door. "Your father wishes to see you.''

Closing her anatomy book, Hinata clambers to her feet. With gentle footsteps, she makes her way to her father's room where he is accompanied by Hizashi and Neji.

"Hiza-ji, you're here!''

She knows all about his hostility towards the main house and seeks to change that. When she inherits as clan leader, she will bring the branch and main families together no matter what it takes.

"Naruto-kun says hi back,'' Hinata tells Neji as she takes her seat beside her uncle. "Tou-sama, I'm almost finished _Shinobi Anatomy_. I didn't know you could block a person's senses with chakra!''

Hiashi nods his head at his eccentric daughter. She is turning out just as she should. All traces of that shy girl she once was is gone now.

"Hinata, starting from tomorrow on you will be training beneath me as the Hyuga heiress. I will raise you hard and long, you will not like it. But you will have to endure the pain.''

Hinata cocks her head. She doesn't recall this moment but then again, she hadn't met Naruto until she was five. The future is changing oh-so slightly.

"Hai, tou-sama!''

"I will teach you our clan's secret teachings. Don't let me down.''

Her eyes blazed brightly. "Hai, tou-sama!''

The corners of his lips twitch ever so carefully upwards and he dismisses them with a wave of his hand. Brimming with excitement, Neji weaves his fingers around his younger cousin's wrist and tugs her behind him. Hizashi rises and stares down at his elder twin.

"Neji is showing signs of being a prodigy.''

Hiashi doesn't miss a beat. "So is Hinata.''

-Line Break-

Hinata feels energised when she steps into the dojo behind her uncle and cousin. On her back is a black training suit which allows her to move around swiftly with ease.

Her father stands tall in the middle of the room and waits until she takes her place in front of him. He looks at her down his nose, not missing the determination laced onto her face.

She wants her father to see how much stronger she's become, though her three-year-old body has her at a disadvantage.

"Book smarts don't help in a real fight,'' Hiashi says. Hinata merely nods. She knows that for sure.

Hizashi and Neji sit themselves on their knees and study Hinata's confident movements as she slips into the Gentle Fist stance as if she's known it for years.

"Gentle Fist doesn't require brute strength,'' Hiashi explains as he slowly extends his hand outwards. "Even the slightest movement can cause severe damage to the vital organs, if used correctly.''

Hinata mimicks his movements, matching his pace as he slides across the floor using intricate footwork.

"The byakugan is essential. It gives us an advantage over the enemy. We will never be blinded.''

Abruptly, Hiashi's hand swings around and knocks Hinata across the room. Her arms come up fast to shield her body from damage, emitting chakra to her feet to steady her balance. Hizashi is shocked.

Convulsing slightly, Hinata drops to one knee and realises what her father has done, wincing.

"Feel that? That is what the enemy feels when you use Gentle Fist. Painful...isn't it?''

Hinata's arms are numb. This is barely a scrap of Hiashi's full power and even still, it hurts.

"Gentle Fist targets the chakra points in the body, as well as causes internal bleeding if you want it to. You can immobilise any enemy in seconds with the right mind.''

In a second, he's behind Hinata with a finger raised to hit her in the back. Just in the nick of time, Hinata manages to scramble away and take her stance like she had been taught.

The veins around her eyes protrude as she unveils her visual prowess.

Hiashi is impressed. "Come!''

Hinata races forwards, palm flipped upwards, and begins a series of attacks on her father which he swiftly redirects. She doesn't falter, each step forward she takes shaking the dojo.

Hinata kicks him in the leg the best she can with her three-year-old legs and stumbles slightly upon his retaliation.

"Your kick is weak.'' Her eyes visibly darken. "However your fists are very well developed.''

She lunges at him with all she's got. Fists flying and footwork to par, she gets Hiashi to use both hands for defense.

Panting after a long hour session, Hiashi calls a break. Sweat drips from her forehead but she swears she can still do more.

"Hinata,'' he says before she leaves for a break. "You are doing well.''

Neji meets her outside where she's taken a glass of water from a maid.

"Hinata-sama, you were great!'' he cooes, smiling widely.

Hinata, still trying to catch her breath, grins. "I've got be better than great, Neji-nii. I'm going to be _powerful_ so I can protect my precious people.'' A triade of faces flashes before her eyes.

Not too long later, Hinata joins her father for more sparring. This time, her determination is stronger tham ever. With every palm that comes for her, Hinata takes it and smiles through the pain.

After all, it's all apart of her training regime.

Neji smiles contently at his cute cousin who purposely allows herself to be struck. He's admitted to it many times but he's more than happy to serve the heiress. She's cute and kind and fun. Kind of like an older sister, even though she _is_ younger.

Hizashi gazes at his son and his fingers clench around the cloth on his knees. While Hinata proves to be more than able to become a fitting leader of the Hyuga, he can't help but seethe due to the fact Neji is deprived of the support he deserves to bring out his full potential.

His jaw clenches and his eyes harden as he watches the heiress taunt Hiashi. "Hit me harder, tou-sama! I can take it!''

In an instant, Hiashi steps in front of Hinata defensively and holds two fingers in front of him.

"Killing intent!''

An agonising pain explodes in Hizashi's head where the discrimitory curse mark is set, causing him to go rigid and clutch his head while groaning. He falls sideways to the floor, writhing, and his eyes roll into the back of his skull.

"Otou-sama!'' Neji clutches his father's sleeve quickly. "Otou-sama, what is it? What's wrong?''

Hinata knows what's next. She's heard it all before. Neji's eyes begin to well.

"You see, Neji-''

"Tou-sama, stop!''

Hiashi doesn't see it coming. Hinata's finger renders his arms helpless in a matter of moments as she hits all the right points using Gentle Fist. Immediately, Hizashi is released from the torture and he gets his breath back.

Hiashi is enraged. "Hinata-''

"I won't let you, tou-sama! Hiza-ji is apart of my precious people! I won't let you hurt him!''

He's frozen by his three-year-old's headstrong outburst and sighs through his nose. If that type of thinking is what'll make his daughter the leader he thinks she'll be, so be it.

"I will not apologise. _You_ are my precious people, too, Hinata. And I will protect you.'' He shoots a look at his younger twin who slowly regains his senses. "No matter who or what.''


	5. Chapter 5

**Kakahina: 4**

 **Shikahina: 2**

 **Itahina: 2**

 **Sasuhina: 3**

 **Naruhina: 3**

 **Harem: 1**

 **Nejihina: 1**

 **Week Eleven**

Hinata swallows an entire three glasses of water when she finishes sparring with her elder cousin. She re-wraps her banadaged palms before joining Neji for another round.

Hiashi watches as the two prodigies begin to spar, droplets of sweat forming on their faces under the sun. Beside him is Akashi who muses lowly.

"Hinata-sama is turning out to be quite the warrior,'' he observes. With a flick of her wrist, she gets Neji in the inner arm, elbows his shoulder and hits him to the ground.

She towers over him with one leg above his shoulder and his arm trapped under her knee, palms raised above his face for the finishing blow.

"No mercy for the enemy,'' she recalls Hiashi instructing, and carefully rises back to her full height.

"Uwah, Hinata-sama! As expected from the heiress,'' Neji gushes, taking Hinata's hand and standing. Much to his chagrin, Hizashi's son has yet to top Hinata. She seems too far away for him to even fathom.

Hinata grins widely at her elder cousin and then bows deeply, thanking him for his time. A maid scuttles towards the pair with a platter of fresh fruit and orange juice which they happily endulge in.

They take a seat on a step and make mild conversation while eating. Hiashi glances at Akashi and presses his lips together.

"What have you learned further about my daughter?''

"She's very intelligent. Just by reading about it, Hinata-sama has learnt many new skills. In fact, you'll be surprised at how much she can do.''

Akashi sees a glimpse of a smile on the clan leader's face for the first time. "I expect nothing less from her.''

Akashi is dismissed and decides that he'll observe Hinata's plans for the rest of the day. He's positive she knows that he follows her around, her byakugan can't be fooled. And on more than occasions has her piercing lilac eyes spotted him even when he was being stealthly.

He concluded she can sense chakra signatures.

He masks himself and trails behind her quietly after she disappears into her room and re-emerges in a clean outfit. She wanders soundlessly to the kitchen where she collects two bentos from Chef-san and goes on her mary way. Upon reaching the playground, she's met by the nine tails jinchuuriki. "Hinata-chan!'' He calls gleefully, exclaiming in excitement when she hands him a bento. "Uwah, thank you!''

"I'm barely a good cook so my clan's chef prepared this for us last night. But I arranged it and put the faces,'' Hinata explains, gesturing to the sauce smileys on the riceballs.

"Looks delicious. Itadakima- oh, Hinata-chan. What's wrong?- Wah!''

Akashi isn't surprised when the Hinata below disperses in a cloud of smoke and the real one is below the branch he's in, hanging upside down by her feet.

"Akashi-san, I thought you were done following me around,'' the heiress says. Naruto's head turns this way and that as he tries to find Hinata. He yells out in awe and surprise when he identifies her in a tree.

"I see you can use your chakra relatively well.'' Hinata takes a seat beside Akashi. "Yes but not for long. Maybe an hour, max.''

Akashi stares at Hinata, at her baby features and tiny cute nose. She is indeed a spitting image of her mother, fair skin and round eyes.

"I had a thought, since you're so interested in taijutsu.''

Hinata gives him a sideways glance. The Hyuga clan style is basically made up of taijutsu so of course she's interested.

"Nobara is an ANBU that specialises in taijutsu. He's a good friend of mine and I'm sure he'd take you under his wing if I asked.''

Hinata considers his offer and then shakes her head, no. "Thank you for the offer, Akashi-san, but I think I want to stick under my father's teachings for now.''

With a respectful head bow, she drops from the branch and wanders back over to Naruto. Perfecting Gentle Step and the Eight Trigrams are only phase one of Hinata's training. While taking it on herself to pick up her body strength and chakra capacity through harsh routine, Hinata's next step includes Itachi Uchiha who is exceptional regarding weaponry.

-Line Break-

Hinata finds him deep within the forest thicket. She sits in a tree where it gives her a good view to observe him and doesn't miss his obsidian gaze flitting to her momentarily when she approaches.

He leaps into the air, eyes closed, and throws kunai at the bulleye targets scattered among the trees. Hinata isn't surprised when they all hit perfectly in the middle. Itachi Uchiha is a prodigy who graduated at the age of seven, he's infamous even among _her_ clan.

"You can come out.''

"You're very skilled.''

Hinata drops from her position and gives him a wide smile. Itachi is slightly intrigued when he realises the tiny girl who strides towards him is Hinata Hyuga, the Hyuga clan heiress who is no older than his little brother Sasuke.

She's smaller than he expected with dark coloured hair between purple and black that's cropped in a straight fringe above her eyes, bright mature lilac eyes and fair skin like snow. He makes out the slightly toned muscle on her calves and figures her father has probably already begun to shape her into a leader among leaders.

"Hyuga-sama,'' he bows, knowing his place. Hinata smiles.

"Hinata is fine.''

His eyebrows raise at her vocabulary. "How may I assist you...Hinata-san?''

Out of pure curiousity, she walks up to him and places her hands on either sides of his face, thumbs tracing the tear troughs in his face. He blinks at her and reels slightly as she leans closer to inspect his eyes.

Satisfied, she releases him. "From one heir to another, please let me study under you...'' She trails off before shyly adding, ''...Itachi-sensei.''

The Uchiha heir is taken aback by the girl's odd request. He watches as her eyes flit from left to right, assessing his kunai training and gets this sharp twinkle of confirmation in her eyes.

"Is it me specifically you require?'' He asks, ''There are others who may be more useful to you.''

Useful. She grins wider at his use of words. "It is specifically you. You're a child genius, much like Kakashi Hatake. I want to become powerful, Itachi-senpai. I'm a heiress, I need to be stronger to protect my precious people.''

"The Hyuga are strong people.''

"I want to broaden my skills.''

"Ah.''

At three-years-old Hinata shows traits that remind him of himself.

"Hinata,'' he starts. "I'll agree to teach you however you're much too young. Shouldn't you endulge in things like having fun and playing Kick the Can?'' Hinata frowns. She doesn't have time for such things. She wants to reach her full potential before _they_ come for him. "I _do_ do kiddy stuff!''

Itachi wonders how such a small child can have such a mature, aged look on her face.

"I play with Neji-nii and Naruto-kun all the time!''

"I see. Well then, Hinata, before I accept your request, I would like something in return.''

Itachi takes the familiar roads to his home, small smile twisted upon his lips. He waves to Jurie who waters her garden as she usually does and bowd his head to the obaa-san who waddles down the street with a summon perched on her shoulder.

-Line Break-

"Ah, Itachi, welcome home!'' Mikoto Uchiha, his dark-haired mother, calls upon noticing him take his shoes off at the doorway.

In a flurry, a miniature version of the elder heir races out from the hallwy in a blue onesie and toy dinosaurs in his little hands. His hair sticks out at the back of his head and his eyes are round and excited by the return of his oniichan.

"Oniichan, oniichan!''

The tiny Sasuke winds his tiny arms around Itachi's leg and nuzzles his chubby face into his pants. Itachi chuckles and pokes Sasuke's forehead with his two fingers.

"I'm home,'' he muses. Behind him emerges the Hyuga heiress who ogles the cute, mini Sasuke she's never known before.

"Oniichan, who's _she_?''

"Ah! Itachi, did you bring home a friend?''

Itachi smiles down at Hinata who twiddles her thumbs anxiously and does her best to play it cool. She's never been in the Uchiha compound before.

"Un, kaa-san,'' says Itachi. "This is Hinata Hyuga. I feel she'll get along great with otouto.''

Sasuke puffs out his cheeks and clutches his brother's pants tightly. "Hinata...Hyuga...?'' He repeats carefully. Hinata takes a deep breath. "U-un!'' She can't stop the furious beating of her nervous little heart. "Let's be friends!''

-Line Break-

Kumogakure's Head Ninja has one mission. The treaty his village had signed with Konoha was only a ruse to gain access to what they wanted. He wasn't questioned when he returned on Sandaime's summons or when he requested to stay over night due to fatigue from his long trip.

He slides the paper door open to reveal the sleeping, defenseless heiress. He smirks to himself. It's almost too easy.

Hinata awakens instantly when she feels the soft night breeze tousling her hair. She notices her bedroom door is open wide and a dark figure looms over here. She puts the pieces together.

She inhales a large breath of air into her lungs before the intruder to can do anything to stop her and wails, "Tou-sama~!'' Her earpiercing shriek shakes the estate, surely to awaken the entire clan, and causes the head ninja to freeze.

He splutters out of desperation and watches the tiny heiress rise to her feet. He can't comprehend how on _earth_ she knew he was there, he is supposed to be a master of stealth.

"I've been through the Fourth Shinobi War and seen all my comrads die,'' Hinata hisses lowly. "Sneaking up on me is the last thing that will surprise me.''

" _W...what_?''

Hiashi bounds around the corner and digs his heel into the floor upon spotting an unidentified nin at the doorway of his daughter's room. Kumo's head ninja makes a run for it. Her words echo in his head, not making _any_ sense whatsoever but it's not like he'll live to know what she was talking about.

Hiashi and two other clansmen corner him behind the estate, Hinata too far behind to stop what comes next.

She visibly pales when she finds the Kumo nin's dead body, the executioner being her father. She wraps her arms around herself and mutters incoherently, Neji's name being one of the few.

Hizashi's death is what is coming next.

Kumo's representative stares at Hiruzen with beady eyes and clenched fists.

"Kidnapping the Hyuga heiress?'' she exclaims horrified. "What an accusation! Kumo has _no idea_ where this nonsense is coming from but, Hokage-sama, know that our people are enraged!''

Hiashi clenches his jaw tightly.

"You have breached our treaty by one of your people committing a crime against us. _He_ killed our head ninja!''

"He tried to abduct my daughter,'' Hiashi grits out, seething with rage. He looks to the calm Hiruzen before glaring death at the representative he's grown a strong dislike towards.

The bespectacled woman only turns up her nose and flips her blue hair. "Where is your evidence?''

She was met with silence.

"Kumogakure demands full compensation.'' She looks from Hiruzen to Hiashi. "They want Hiashi Hyuga's head.''

Blue hair sways in the air as she spins on her heel and trudges towards the door, two Kumo jonin hot on her heels. She pauses momentarily, hand on the door, and glances back over her shoulder.

"I'll be back for Hiashi-sama tomorrow.''

Hiruzen clasps his fingers together and peers over the expressionless Hyuga leader. Beside him his younger twin has his fists balled.

"You know what their true motive is,'' the Hokage says, sighing through his nose. "The secrets of the Byakugan.''

Hiashi's eyes close and he exhales deeply. "There's no other option.''

Akashi presses his lips together in a straight line. He has a feeling Hinata won't take this very well.

And as expected, he's right. The midnight blue haired heiress kicks up a fuss like no other, mumbling incoherently and babbling words no one can understand. Her round eyes go from Hiashi to Hizashi and with teary-eyes, she latches onto her father's leg, mewling in devastation.

The entire clan reels, wincing in expectation of her infamous wails to shake the estate.

"Hiashi-sama you can't possibly think of going through with this!''

"What about Hinata-sama?''

"Hinata-sama is only three!''

"Hinata will be advised by Akashi. She will be a fine leader in no time,'' Hiashi insists, frowning in discomfort as his daughter scales his yukata and situates herself on his hip.

"Tou-sama, you can't!'' She bellows hysterically into his ear.

Hizashi steps forward. "She's right. You can't.''

"Hizas-''

"Not only would you be abandoning your clan but you'll be handing over your eyes, our secrets.''

Hiashi lets out a tired sigh. "And what do you suggest I do?''

Hizashi is silent.

Hiashi faces the clan and announces his fate, handing over the role of leader over to Hinata. He selects a worthy few who'll advise alongside her until she reaches maturity.

The next morning when the Kumo representative comes to collect Hiashi, Hizashi says his last farewell to the sleeping Neji and whispers his last request to his elder twin before knocking him out.

"I'm not doing this to maintain the Hyuga's structure but to save my brother, keep peace and prevent war. I ask of you to tell Neji of my decision and tell him I am sorry for only showing him the bitterness of life.''

Posing as Hiashi, Hizashi guarantees the safety of Konoha and the byakugan.


	6. Chapter 6

**Kakahina: 12**

 **Shikahina: 12**

 **Itahina: 12**

 **Sasuhina: 6**

 **Naruhina: 4**

 **Harem: 3**

 **Nejihina: 5**

 **Gaahina: 9**

 **Keep voting!**

 **XXXXXXX**

 **Week Twelve**

Neji grows bitter over the death and misunderstanding of his father's sacrifice. He doesn't talk to Hinata, hasn't for days, and keeps to himself most of the time.

Hizashi is mourned and celebrated by the other clansmen for his courage, and without Hiashi's clarification, Neji finds himself resenting the Main House.

"Hinata-chan, are you all right?'' Mikoto asks the small girl who stares blankly at the borrowed toy dinosaur in her hands.

Hinata glances up and feels somewhat comforted by Mikoto's kind smile.

"Yes, Mikoto-san. Everything is okay.''

No, it's not. Hinata hasn't managed to steer Neji away from resentment, though it's what built him to become the genius he was but it's not like she can say that aloud.

Hinata glances around the homely kitchen and admires a family portrait, where Sasuke is still a baby and Itachi is barely seven years old. Compared to the photo, Mikoto looks just as youthful as before.

"Mikoto-san, is Itachi-sensei out training right now?''

Mikoto's ears prick at the honorific Hinata uses for her eldest son.

"No, dear. He's on a mission right now, I'm not sure when he'll be back. Perhaps in a week's time.''

It royally pisses her off that she can't see her first born whenever she pleases. Danzo has him on call almost all the time.

"Hina, I'm _bored_ ,'' three-year-old baby-faced Sasuke groans, causing a smile to stretch across Mikoto's face at her youngest son's cute nickname for the Hyuga heiress. "You're not playing properly anymore!''

Hinata apologises quickly. "Sorry, Sasu-chan. Etto...I know something else fun we can play? If it's okay with you, Mikoto-san.''

She looks to the gorgeous Uchiha woman for permission and then gets to her feet, Sasuke following pursuit.

"The playground has lots of fun things to do! My friend, Naruto, Neji-nii and I play there all the time.'' Mikoto raises her eyebrows at the mention of Naruto Uzumaki, the jinchuuriki of the nine-tailed demon. "Ne, Mikoto-san. Is it okay? I promise we won't stay out late.''

Mikoto curtly nods her head and continues to wash the dishes with a close-eyed smile. "Put on something warm first. I don't want to be looking after sick children tonight!''

"Kaa-san~!'' Sasuke whines as he slips into his shoes. Hinata giggles and takes Sasuke's hand, a habit she'd acquired over time from her relationship with Neji. Mikoto silently muses at how cute the two look and watches as they walk out of the compound, chatting noisily.

Hinata spots Naruto's eccentric yellow hair in the sandpit when they close in on the local park. Sure enough, he's picked a fight with a couple of kids. The Hyuga heiress makes sure to give the people who stare accusingly at Naruto a deathly glare and tugs Sasuke towards the Uzumaki.

"Naruto-kun!'' She calls, waving her hand over her head.

At the sound of her voice, the azure eyed boy's head snaps up and a grin slides onto his face. He dusts off his hands and jogs over to meet the Hyuga who is hand-in-hand with a dark-haired kid he's never seen before.

"Hinata-chan!'' He greets cheerfully, slowing to a stop in front of her. He eyes the boy next to her, "Who's this?''

" _I'm_ Sasuke Uchiha,'' Sasuke says in a holier-than-thou tone. Hinata now understands why Itachi made such an odd request from her. "Who're you?''

Naruto flashes a grin. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, -ttebayo! Remember it because I'm going to be Hokage one day!" he declares, jerking a thumb into his chest.

Sasuke's bottom lip sticks out slightly - a gesture Hinata would have missed had she not been keeping one eye on him. "Well _I'm_ going to be the strongest in my clan! Like my nii-san!" he stubbornly announces, as if challenging Naruto to who'll be stronger. "I'm an Uchiha and Uchihas are the strongest cla- oh, er. Gomen, Hina." He shyly smiles, afraid he had almost offended her.

"It's okay, Sasu-chan," Hinata says, tugging him towards the sand box. Naruto rolls his eyes impatiently and latches onto Hinata's wrist, pulling her along roughly. She feels her face warm at his touch and her feet don't stumble as he drags her around.

"Let's play Kings!" Naruto absentmindedly exclaims happily. "I'll be the king!"

"Heeh?" Sasuke says, offended. "Why do _you_ have to be the king? _I_ should be the king!"

"Because I'm the oldest, -ttebayo!" Naruto claims blindly. Hinata smothers a laugh behind her free hand. Naruto isn't the oldest, in fact, Sasuke is.

"No way! When's your birthday?" Sasuke demands to know. He detaches from Hinata and he and Naruto slam their foreheads together, a spark of tension sizzling between them.

Hinata sits back and watches their early rivalry unfold. She knows she should probably stop them before someone got hurt but seeing the two of them argue made her feel nostalgic and _normal_. It reminds her of the academy days. And for a moment, she feels like a real kid again.

-Time Skip-

"Ne, ne, Hinata-chan, where have you been?'' Naruto asks when Sasuke goes over to the swings, bored of playing Kings. Hinata smiles sadly.

"Oh, ah...Gomen, Naruto-kun, Neji's tou-sama has, um...passed away,'' Hinata quietly explains, fiddling with the hem of her shirt. "Neji's been really sad lately.''

Naruto's eyes get a concerned gleam. "P-passed away?!" he exclaims in worry and shock. "Is he all right? We've got to do something!"

"Do...something?" Hinata repeats, confused. But then she sees the determined glint in his ocean blue eyes and she feels reassured. Naruto has always been the considerate type.

Hinata calls Sasuke over and hand-in-hand, the two follow behind the grinning Uzumaki who leads them into town right to Ichiraku's. Naruto puts his hand up to tell them to wait outside and he goes in, wildly declaring his presence to Teuchi who celebrates Naruto's visit.

The moment he slips between the curtains, Hinata's head turns and her eyes meet the piercing eyes of an ANBU who lurks in the shadow. Had she not possessed keen eyes with and without the byakugan, she would've missed the slight head nod sent her way.

Sasuke eyes her smile wryly and not only minutes later does Naruto re-emerge with a takeaway bowl in his hands. Judging from the smell, Hinata knows what he has is soba herring - Neji's favourite food.

Upon entering the Hyuga compound, Natsu skids around the corner and clutches her chest in relief when she notices Hinata is unharmed. While Kou was supposed to be the one in charge of Hinata's safety, the tiny heiress had managed to slip away undetected for multiple hours.

She didn't know what to do had Hiashi found out.

"Hinata-sama!" Natsu sighs. "Please don't run off again!"

"Gomen, Natsu-san. But I can look after myself. I was only going to Sasu-chan's house," the midnight-haired girl says before leading her two friends towards Neji's room. It's located on the other end of the compound so they walk through the gardens. Natsu hangs behind, leaning against the wall with an eye trailing after them.

She doesn't look up when Akashi appears beside her. Instead her attention is directed at Hinata's strange set of friends. The kyuubi and an Uchiha heir. Akashi smiles down upon noticing Natsu's peaked interest.

"Hinata-sama is an interesting one, isn't she?" Akashi chuckles.

Natsu just nods.

When the trio don't find Neji in his room, they go to the next location - the dojo. And sure enough, he's there. His expression is neutral but his eyes are anything but calm as he strikes the air, practising the formations Hiashi taught he and Hinata in previous lessons.

"Neji-nii," Hinata softly calls, approaching him.

Immediately, Neji stops and faces them, wiping the sweat from his brow with his sleeve. "Hinata-sama," he says, voice strained.

Hinata stops right in front of him and reaches her hand out, placing it on his head. His face shows surprise. "Neji-nii, I should have told you this before," Hinata finds herself saying. "But you're not alone, I promise you'll _never_ be alone." The smiling faces of Tenten and Rock Lee pass behind her eyelids.

"So please, smile."

Neji's eyes widen.

"Yeah, Neji!" Naruto's loud voice pipes up from behind her. Flashing his signature grin, he shoves the soba herring into Neji's arms while Sasuke takes his place beside Hinata. "You have Hinata-chan and you have me!"

Hinata looks from Neji to Sasuke. "And now you also have Sasu-chan."

 **Week Thirteen**

Itachi isn't surprised to see Hinata perched on a boulder where he usually goes to train.

"You're back.''

"I am.''

She swings her legs back and forth, staring contently, and a small smile stretches across her face as he begins to rearrange his bangs and pull out several kunai from his thigh pouch.

"Will you teach me now, Itachi-sensei?'' she calmly asks.

He presses his lips into a thin line and with a running start, vaults off a large boulder, somersalting in the air and releasing the ninja tools this way and that skillfully. He lands on the ground with an inaudible thump, at the same time the kunai bury deep into targets littered across the trees. Hinata claps her hands at the performance.

"I still think you're too young,'' he says. "You're barely academy age yet.''

"I'm an heiress. I'm training anyway."

"The Hyuga are very strong people."

"I know that. But so are you. Itachi-sensei, are you trying to find a loophole? I did your request, I'm friends with Sasu-chan."

Itachi gives her a look. "I agreed, didn't I?''

Hinata's lips stretch into an even wider grin. Itachi faces her with arms folded and examines her closely. He takes a kunai from his holster and hands it to the Hyuga. She takes it willingly and raises an eyebrow, wondering what his plan is.

"Hyuga have very excellent chakra control and amazing visual prowess with outstanding taijutsu abilities," Itachi states the obvious before tying his hands behind his back. "Please take me down without using your byakugan."

Hinata is momentarily stunned by his request but it doesn't show on her face. "Hai, Itachi-sensei!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Kakahina: 13**

 **Shikahina: 13**

 **Itahina: 13**

 **Sasuhina: 6**

 **Naruhina: 6**

 **Harem: 3**

 **Nejihina: 5**

 **Gaahina: 10**

 **Keep voting!!**

 **XXXXXXX**

As the weeks practically fly by, Hinata has less and less time to herself. Not that she minds. She recalls having a fleeting moment to herself when Itachi had left on a mission and she swears she had seen a Zetsu lurking in the shadows.

With the thought of what Zetsu's appearance could possibly lead to, she oaths never again. Her mind is succumbing to her darkest fears and it is becoming desperately hard to sleep, her only remedies being the distraction that comes with training and hanging out with Naruto and Sasuke.

"You look horrible," Itachi points out when she arrives late to the Training Ground.

"Thank you." She doesn't justify herself - doesn't feel the need to, really - and allows her being to be consumed whole by Itachi's agonising training regime. Stamina and strength building aside, Hinata improves immensely.

Had she _really_ been a child, there is no way she could have even kept up however Hinata was a late-bloomer. Her skills developed further when she grew into her teenage years, and now that she had the knowledge she did, she's more than ready to _truly_ unlock her abilities.

Itachi pushes her to her very limits, pressuring her to expand her chakra capacity and byakugan range further than ever and she doesn't complain once. Combined with the particular style of taijutsu the Uchiha heir uses and her traditional clan taijutsu, Hinata is a force-to-be reckoned with, even if her body clams up in the middle of their sessions as her muscles aren't used to being used like that.

It takes her a whole year before she can commit to a full hour long spar without cramping up, and Itachi is impressed but he hasn't even broken a single sweat in the entirety that he has trained her.

Gentle Fist is another story. Hiashi is painfully aware that his daughter has sought out teaching from elsewhere - though he's not pinpoint positive who from - but whatever she has been doing, it pays off. Her physical capabilities were never exactly a problem, Hiashi didn't expect too much from a child, much less a girl.

But she proved to be incredibly talented - if that is what it could be called. She has Gentle Fist in the bag, her byakugan astonishingly great and Hiashi wonders if she'd be a fearsome shinobi with the way she's going.

Half a year into Itachi's training, Hiashi decides to teach Hinata the Eight Trigrams. She acts like she's confused and unsure about how to execute jutsus such as the Sixty Four Palms and Revolving Heaven but something in her eyes makes her father feel like she knows _exactly_ what to do. Hinata even takes it on herself to secretly teach Neji who is iffy about the situation as Branch members aren't supposed to learn the Eight Trigrams.

"There's an exception for you, Neji-nii. You were born with the natural abilities to do this."

In the past, Neji had taught himself the Eight Trigrams just from mere observation. Hinata is positive he can do it again.

Unlike in front of Hiashi, she performs the Sixty Four Palms and Revolving Heaven - a little shakily, at first - under the heat of Neji's scrutinizing byakugan. She does it a second, third time to make sure he sees her every move and misses Akashi who accidentally sees her, in complete bafflement.

When she isn't training, Hinata spends most of her time entertaining Sasuke, Naruto and Neji. Although the academy is years away, she is determined to prepare them for anything. She teaches them about chakra and chakra control, demonstrating tree-walking to get them excited. Neji already knows how, it's a given, but he is happy to help teach.

While Sasuke shows efficiency in executing ninjutsu, it takes him the same amount of time as Naruto to be able to walk up a tree - if not _longer_. He's royally pissed that the Uzumaki twerp gets the hang of it first but he's stubborn and a sore-loser so he won't be behind for long.

Walking on water is even harder than on trees. Every day for two months, Naruto and Sasuke return home absolutely drenched and at one point, Sasuke has the honors of nursing the azure-eyed boy back to health when Hinata's heart can't take it.

Hinata begins a routine where the two meet her for morning runs around Konoha, just before she is scheduled to train with her father and in the afternoon, they play a game she'd previously thought up that is a mix of chakra control and tag. Lunch becomes a habit at Sasuke's house - which Mikoto absolutely _adores_ \- and Hinata fashions pop quizes on poisons and herbal remedies that can be located in any forest.

Mikoto is horribly amused by the Hyuga heiress, and the same time a little concerned.

Hinata immerses herself in the simple teachings of medical ninjutsu that she can find in books at the library. With her excellent chakra control, Hinata had been able to perform the simplest of medic-jutsu, like healing external wounds, headaches and even helped to seal the Three Tails when Orochimaru was a dangerous threat. It can't hurt her to expand her knowledge, especially with her plan for the future. She teaches herself to push her limits of her Mystical Palm Technique and revives multiple fishes with ease as months drag by, even healing self-inflicted wounds as practice.

Hinata gets less and less sleep. As a side effect, her cool demeanor starts to deteriorate and Itachi is the first to notice.

"You need to _rest_ ," he tells her one night.

"I'm _fine_. I need to train."

"Hinata, you train twice a day for hours. You won't get stronger overnight," he points out and she sighs, knowing he's right. Besides, she's had a headache for a good hour now and she wants to lie down.

Itachi turns to walk away and casts his eyes over his shoulder at her. "I'll be going on a mission for a week. I'm leaving the tomorrow evening. Please rest while I'm away."

Hinata squeezes her eyes shut and she admits quietly, "I _can't_." It's so quiet that he almost misses it and he freezes midstep. "I can't sl- I...I...nevermind."

Five-year-old Hinata doesn't sleep that night true to her word, she knows it's an inevitable feat. She stares at the ceiling with a heavy chest and tries - _pleads_ her mind to be still but the memory of her kunai slicing through Itachi's forearm during a previous spar replays behind her eyelids like a broken record.

It wasn't on purpose, it had just happened. And although this was a good two weeks ago, she still sees it behind her eyelids and this is an exact reason why she doesn't sleep. Being by herself gives her time to be alone with her thoughts.

The splitting of flesh and the scent of metallic blood makes her retch and remember - oh _Kami_ she remembers.

She had managed to avoid the nightmares with her borderline obsession with training and she was usually so exhausted from her day's work that she'd practically pass out the moment she laid down but now, her memories had been triggered and there's nothing she can do about it.

She screws her eyes closed, biting her tongue and wishing away the agonizing throb in her chest. Her brain recalls the strong smell of charred flesh and the horrified screams of Sakura and Ino rings in her ears.

 _"How pitiful. I expected more of Konoha kunoichi but I guess they always have been the weak link."_

Hinata slams her hands onto her ears and blood draws from the pressure of her teeth clamping down on her lip.

 _Madara grins at Naruto who gapes and fists the dirt, his body shaking in fury. Sakura's distorted body falls awkwardly to the side and her hand claws the air in desperation. Ino flings herself halfway out of the inferno, spluttering incoherently, burned beyond recognition._

Hinata drags the covers of her head and chants the things that make her happy, hoping the trick will make it _go away_.

 _"B-bastard! Ghk! I'll...kill you!"_

 _"Maa, maa, Naruto. Must I tell you again? I'm going to kill everyone you love, you can't possibly protect them all."_

 _Madara's piercingly cruel eyes meet Hinata and he smirks wickedly in a way that paralyses her with fear. He licks his bottom lip slowly and leans towards her, with a frenzied, wild look in his eye. "I'll save you for last."_

Hinata tosses from side to side and jolts upright, clutching her head frantically. She can't lie and say Madara isn't her worst nightmare, the demon that lurks in the shadows, her greatest fear because he is. Kami knows he is, she'll be frozen solid if she ever sees him again, enemy or not.

And at the same time that he paralyses her with fear, she hates him - loathes and despises his entire existence with her whole being. She wants to wrap her hands around his throat and squeeze until the life in his eyes fizzles out like a candle so he'll never haunt her dreams or terrorise her loved ones ever again.

Hinata whips off her sheets and stands, body drenched in sweat. She knows he'll never understand, perhaps no one will, but Hinata still finds herself outside his room, with her pillow in tow.

"Neji-nii?" she whispers into the dark, carefully prying his door open. The moonlight filters in and shows his sprawled body across his futon.

Slowly, he wakes up and rubbing one eye, looks to Hinata, surprised to see her at his door. "Hinata-sama...?"

She steps in and closes the door behind her. He, too, has been having nightmares no doubt. Most likely about Hizashi and Hinata's heart aches for him.

"Can I...sleep by you, Neji-nii?" she quietly asks and if he's stunned by her request, he masks it with a sleepy smile.

"Of course, Hinata-sama." He shuffles over and she lays beside him. Instantly, she feels relieved and rolls onto her side to face him. She gently traces the bandages on his forehead and sighs.

"Neji-nii, I'll never let anything bad ever happen to you again," she mutters, flash backs of the gruesome war weighing on her shoulders. "When I'm clan leader, I'll make things right. I'll bring the Main and Branch families together, and no one will _ever_ have to suffer with this mark again."

"Hinata-sama," Neji murmurs, half in admire and tiredness. "You...you'll be a great leader."

The corners of her lips quiver upwards and she threads her fingers into his. "You will as well."

 _"Me?"_

"Un." But she doesn't say anymore. His presence is soothing enough that she actually manages three hours of sleep, only waking occasionally from a five second nightmare here and there.

-Line Break-

Naruto doesn't expect to see Hinata in his kitchen when he groggily wakes up to use the toilet. At first, he thinks he's just seeing things and dismisses it with a carefree mind but when he returns from the bathroom and she's still there, he yelps out in surprise.

"Hinata-chan!"

She casts her eyes over her shoulder and smiles kindly. "Goodmorning, Naruto-kun! Pardon the intrusion, I didn't want to wake you."

"No, no, it's fine." Naruto hesitantly walks over to her and his eyes widen when he discovers what she's putting into his cupboards happen to be food. And a lot of it. "H-Hinata-chan, what are you doing? Where did all this food come from?" He picks up a packet of rice and has to rub his eyes in case he's hallucinating.

"The shop, of course. I know how much you like ramen but you really should spend your allowances only _decent_ food," Hinata rambles, in a motherly tone. Naruto opens his mouth to protest and turns around, rummaging through his frog wallet atop the kitchen bench but the heiress stops him.

She loads the remaining items and then faces the Uzumaki, placing two hands on his shoulders. "You don't need to pay me back, Naruto-kun. I didn't spend _that_ much money," she insists. "And besides, wouldn't it be fun if we both learn how to cook together?"

"Yeah, it will be but..." He shakes his head violently. "Hinata-chan, you've already done so much for me! Let me just pay you back."

The midnight-haired girl hesitates at the eager expression on his cute whiskered face and releases a sigh, lips tugging into a gentle smile. "Well if you really want to pay me back, then spend the day with me."

"Spend the day with you?" he repeats, taken aback from her request.

"Yes," she confirms. "Today I wanted to learn about genjutsu today, in case of emergencies, you know. Why don't ya come along?"

"Ehhh?" Naruto groans, "Genjutsu? Can't we learn _ninjutsu_ instead?"

Hinata giggles and shrugs her shoulders. "It's fine if you don't want to learn. Sasu-chan seems to be more interest anyway. His clan is naturally talented at genjutsu anyway."

"Sasuke-teme?!" Naruto exclaims abruptly, fisting his hands. Swirling determination pools into his eyes. "There's no _way_ I'm going to let that baka be better than me!"

Instantaneously, he darts into his room and there's a heap of thuds and bumps that make Hinata frown in concern but he reappears unharmed and dressed for the day, signature goggles on his head.

Hinata leads a bouncing Naruto to the Uchiha household where the family of four are already eating breakfast. Sasuke answers the door quickly, baked tomato still in his mouth, and he stuffs his feet into his sandals.

"Bye, tou-san, kaa-san, nii-san!"

Itachi's eyes meet Hinata's and she subtly nods her head at him - translation: _I slept_. He returns the gesture with a slow blink to tell her _he's glad_ and if Fugaku were any other person he would've missed the silent exchange but he didn't. Fugaku's gaze lingers on Hinata longer than necessary until she is out of sight.

He places a bundle of rice into his mouth and scrutinizes what exactly kind of relationship his eldest son has with the Hyuga heiress. Itachi pretends he doesn't notice Fugaku's curiosity and excuses himself for the morning.

Mikoto presses a loving kiss to his forehead and bids him goodbye before he disappears in a cloud of smoke.

They stop at the library before continuing on to the Training Ground. Naruto and Sasuke are in charge of finding books on E-Rank genjutsu they can perform and Hinata silently browses a dustier, infrequently used section of the building. Her heart palpitates when she finds what she is looking for. _Warring Era: Konohagakure Founders_. She tentatively takes it into her hands and shakily flips to the first page.

 _Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha were enemies bound by tradition. After the deaths of their parents and siblings, Hashirama made an alliance between the Senju and Uchiha clan in hopes of forming the first shinobi village in the Land of Fire. It inspired the formation of other shinobi villages as well._

Hinata feels the hairs on the back of her neck stand and turns quickly to meet the eyes of whoever is watching her however she only glimpses a blur of black.

"Hinata-chan, what's that?" Naruto asks when she approaches the two boys. He points to the thick dusty book that is on an unrelated topic to what they are actually supposed to be there for and raises an eyebrow.

"It's about the history of Konoha. I thought I'd take it home to read," she says and it's not entirely a lie. "Did you know the Uchiha is a founding clan, alongside the Senju?"

"Ehhh? Really?" Naruto's eyes widen in awe. "I didn't know that! Sasuke-teme, did you hear that?"

"Of course, dobe!" Sasuke says, a little snootily. " _All_ Uchiha know that. Uchiha's are the best after all."

Naruto snorts and throws his arms over his head, eyes glinting mischievously. "Ehh? But Hinata-chan's clan have cool eyes."

"So do the Uchiha! We have the _Sharingan_ ," Sasuke defends, almost offended that Naruto doesn't _know_ about the visual prowess his clan is famous for.

"Mm I don't know. You don't seem to strong to me, teme."

Hinata stiffens. "It's not about the looks, Naruto-kun. And besides, being underestimated can give an advantage in battle," she insists, sideways glancing at the Uchiha who's eyebrow twitches in irritation.

"But Hinata-chan, when you sparred with that guy Akashi, you looked _really_ scary," Naruto admits, scrunching his nose at the memory, and Hinata's jaw slackens.

"E-eh? What do you mean?" she pries, confused. She remembers the one time Naruto had come over to the estate while she was still training and Hiashi had wanted her to fight Akashi. She was reluctant at first but when Akashi showed no mercy, she grew excited and Hinata was _never_ excited to fight.

It was then that Hiashi realised Hinata had mastered Gentle Fist.

"Mmm," Naruto closes his eyes in thought and then says, "You were _smiling_."

-Line Break-

It's first time Sasuke argues with Hinata.

Over the years of being friends with him, Hinata has been able to pick up on habits and traits both Naruto and Sasuke possess. Naruto has the tendency to squint and hum when he's focusing really hard, and he gets fired up when someone doubts his abilities. Sasuke tends to look away from a person when he's lying and has _raging_ jealousy issues, being an a grump when Naruto wins at something or when Hinata doesn't show him the right amount of attention.

He's a needy little kid, Hinata could _laugh_ because she never knew that big, bad, scary Sasuke Uchiha who defected, killed Orochimaru, attempted to kill his team multiple times and plotted to annihilate Konoha is _needy_.

At the Training Ground, they had managed to figure out how to execute an E-Rank genjutsu that is easily dispelled by the smallest of chakra flares. Sasuke gets it immediately while Naruto struggles to grasp how it works.

Eventually, they manage to practice dispelling. And Hinata - her teachers both being genjutsu specialists - has a few tricks up her sleeve.

Sasuke gets frustrated when he finds he can't top Hinata and she's being biased towards Naruto. He knows he should hold his tongue but he doesn't.

"This is stupid, Hina! _You're_ stupid! We don't need to know this stuff, what you're teaching us is _dumb_."

Hinata pauses for a moment and then faces him, a little stunned by his outburst. He stands in front of her with crossed arm and his trademark scowl on his face.

"It's crucial information for when we go on missions in the future, Sasu-chan," Hinata explains slowly, feeling her stomach sink at the fact that Sasuke is fed up with her. "Naruto-kun almost has it, just please be patient-"

"Shut up, Sasuke-teme! Don't be mean to Hinata-chan, she's trying to teach us useful stuff!" Naruto shouts a little more aggressively than necessary.

"Shut up, dobe! You can't even do it!"

"Oh yeah? So what? _You_ can't either! So that makes us both idiots!" Naruto barks back, stepping forwards. Sasuke does the same and they grind their teeth before slamming their foreheads together, tension sizzling in the air.

Hinata sighs. She's used to the competitive rivalry between the two but it doesn't get any less annoying. She's long outgrown the thought of it being nostalgic.

"Don't put me in the same class as someone like _you_!"

" _Haaah_?! What's that s'pposed to mean?!"

"It means you're a dumb, loser who won't ever be Hokage!" Sasuke snaps, hatefully. He hits a nerve and Naruto glowers hotly.

"That's _enough_ ," Hinata hisses but they don't listen.

"Shut your mouth! I'm going to be a powerful shinobi one day, just you watch! I'm going to be stronger than you, stronger than Hinata-chan!" Naruto rages and she swears lightning fizzles in the air between the two boys.

"It's impossible! Weak people are _always_ going to be weak!"

"Speak for yourself! You won't ever be as good as Itachi!" Naruto purposely stomps on Sasuke's ambition in retaliation, just like the Uchiha had done to him.

In a second, Sasuke throws his clenched fist right at Naruto who doesn't have time to dodge it. The Uzumaki stumbles back a few steps, stunned that Sasuke actually hit him, and then wastes no time in punching him back. Sasuke gets him onto the ground in no time. It is clear who has been _trained_.

Hinata immediately drags Sasuke off the bruising Uzumaki. "Quit being a _brat_!" she growls at him in a tone she never knew she had. The boys momentarily freeze at how serious she sounds but Sasuke lashes out either way.

She stops his flailing hand from hitting her swiftly and swings him around onto his stomach, pinning him with his arms twisted behind his back and her knee pressured into the middle of his back. He tries desperately to struggle out of her vice like grip but she overpowers him by a ton.

Sasuke then realises the difference between his and Hinata's strength.

"Get off of me!" he demands and Hinata gets up reluctantly.

Angry hot tears swim in his eyes and he wipes his dirtied cheek with his sleeve, breathing heavily. "Baka-Hina!" he shouts in her face before spinning on his heel and sprinting off. Hinata blinks, eyes wide and jaw unhinged in astonishment.

When she collects herself, she considers chasing after him but when Naruto lets out a soft moan of pain, she rushes to his side instantaneously. His cheek is beginning to swell, the skin under his eye purple and his bottom lip a little swollen.

"Just relax, it'll only sting a little," Hinata murmurs, bringing her hands over his face. Her hands glow blue as she heals his injuries completely.

"Hinata-chan, I'm sorry," Naruto mumbles quietly. She smiles gently.

"There's nothing to be sorry for, Naruto-kun," she insists.

"Sasuke-teme didn't mean it. You're not stupid at all. I bet he feels really sorry for what he said right about now."

"Naruto-kun..." She finishes stitching him up and rests her hand on his hot forehead. " _Thank you_."

-Line Break-

Sasuke can't help but feel his stomach churn uncomfortably when he runs all the way home. One part of him feels guilty for lashing out at his only friends and another feels angry. He roughly rubs his eyes with the back of his hand and bursts in the front door of his house, dumping his shoes immediately. He locates his father in his study working quietly on paperwork regarding the police force and holds his head high, eyes dark with determination.

"Tou-san!"

Fugaku doesn't look up.

"Tou-san...Please train me harder, teach me more! I want to become stronger, I want to be a powerful shinobi!"

Fugaku blinks at his second son's sudden outburst and casts his gaze over to a huffing, sweaty Sasuke. The Uchiha leader hums to himself and there's no doubt in his mind that something happened with the kyuubi and the Hyuga girl.

"There's someone..." Sasuke's voice grows low and dangerous almost as he clenches his fists at his sides, "...There's someone I _need_ to beat! No matter what!"

Fugaku puts down his pen and a smirk tugs across his face knowingly. Now there's no way he can deny his growing interest in the heiress. If she shook Sasuke this much, she must have immense potential. That much, Fugaku can tell.

"Alright. Don't expect this to be easy."


	8. Chapter 8

**Kakahina: 13**

 **Shikahina: 15**

 **Itahina: 13**

 **Sasuhina: 7**

 **Naruhina: 9**

 **Harem: 3**

 **Nejihina: 6**

 **Gaahina: 10**

 **Keep voting!!**

 **XXXXXXX**

Kakashi doesn't expect to see a small child sitting on top of the Hokage Monument, legs dangling over the side of Hashirama's face. In one of her hands is a historical textbook and in the other is a half-eaten cinnamon roll, and when Kakashi realises who it is, his surprise instantly evaporates.

She notices him - the way her eyes momentarily forget her place in the book gives it away - and there's an almost bitter look of discomfort as she processes each word, heavily.

"Here's a bit of advice. If it makes you that depressed, don't read it," Kakashi says, sliding his hands into his pockets. Hinata doesn't look up.

"I don't feel depressed. I feel _sorry_ ," she mumbles in reply, biting into a cinnamon roll. Her eyes roll back into her head as she savours the taste and Kakashi sees a sliver of a smile, "Ah, I forgot how good cinnamon rolls are."

"Sorry?" he repeats.

"Yes," Hinata nods. She crosses her legs and then turns to face him. His eyes narrow warily at how _dangerously close_ she is to just slipping to her death. "Clan wars were exceptionally _disgusting_ and brutal. I hardly think it was necessary, and not very intelligent either. It's a vicious cycle of death and pain, it's actually stupid really."

"Oh? Quite the pacifist, aren't you."

" _Pacifist_." Hinata chuckles darkly - _darkly_ , Kakashi notes - and rests her cheek in the palm of her hand. "I'm actually the opposite."

There's a range of emotions that flash behind her eyelids - rage, fear, agony, sadness, anger, happiness, fury, pain, exhaustion, longing, determination, joy, revenge - and not a single one gives away what she's really thinking.

She gets to her feet and sighs, looking down at the together Konoha below her feet. She's so high up that it feels like she can fly, but it's a fleeting emotion that lasts only a moment. She devours the rest of her cinnamon roll and pockets the textbook, turning her back to the Hatake. Her byakugan catches the pinwheel eye hidden beneath his slanted hitai-ate.

"I do wonder how it is you managed to end up with the Sharingan, Kakashi-san," she ponders aloud, feigning innocence and he goes rigid, carefully analyzing her.

"How did you..." She cranes her head slightly and he glimpses the veins that protrude from her skin, sealing his lips when he gets his answer.

"It's not something a child should concern herself with," he says, tight-lipped.

A sad smirk sets into her face. "Kakashi-san, I think we both know that a mere child is far from what I truly am."

A long second passes and expecting nothing more to be exchanged, she shunshins away, leaving only a gust of wind in her wake. The silver-haired Hatake stares a moment longer at where she once stood before finally turning on his heel.

 _"Kakashi-san, I think we both know that a mere child is far from what I truly am."_

His skin crawls.

-Line Break-

Hinata presses her lips into a thin line. "Tou-sama," she presses, eyes narrowing slightly. Hiashi eyes her warily and his permanent scowl doesn't seem to be relenting anytime soon. He concludes that his eldest daughter has inherited much more than just appearance from her mother.

He lets out a sigh, wondering when he became so soft.

"Nothing good comes from secrets," Hinata insists, eyes darting to the side where she spots Neji practicing his strikes outside the dojo. Hiashi's gaze follows hers and he _knows_ there is no escaping what she has demanded, especially when she knows she is _right_.

Hiashi has somewhat grown accustomed to Hinata knowing more than what the average five-year-old girl is supposed to over the years. Her eyes and ears can't be deceived and she's already well overdeveloped her own way of thinking, unwavering by the influence of others. _Independent_ , is what he supposes she is.

Hinata's head snaps up abruptly and she excuses herself, rising to her feet. "Naruto-kun's here," she says, face lighting up. "I'll see you later, tou-sama. Thank you for today." She bows politely and then runs off, grin stretching across her face. "Neji-nii, will you come with me and Naruto-kun today?"

Neji stops momentarily to wipe the sweat from his brow. He manages a small tweak of his lips and shakes his head. "Sorry, Hinata-sama. I'm going to train today."

He briefly makes eye-contact with Hiashi.

Hinata nods in understanding and bids him farewell. She greets the eccentric Uzumaki who makes his way down the corridor and then, a little flustered, ducks into her room to get dressed. It's silly how she gets, really. She is a frequent visitor to Naruto's barren apartment, they even learn how to cook together and train together and yet whenever he gets within two feet of her bedroom, she gets all shy.

"Hi, Hinata's dad," Naruto grins cheekily, throwing an arm over his head to rub the back of his neck.

Hiashi stands at the threshold of the dojo and peels his eyes away from Neji to peer down at the azure-eyed boy. "Naruto," he firmly nods. He recalls when Naruto had once come over with the Uchiha brat in tow and finds himself asking, "Where's Fugaku's kid?"

"Eh?" Naruto blinks, slightly taken off guard by Hiashi's willingness to talk to me. "You mean Sasuke? Oh, er. We had a fight a couple days ago."

"Is that so."

"Yeah. And Hinata-chan totally kicked his butt," Naruto shrugs nonchalantly, causing Hiashi's eyes to widen a fraction in surprise. Naruto is quiet for a moment before he bursts out in excitement, "He got me real good in th'face but Hinata-chan did this super-flash move on him, -ttebayo! She was so _cool_. She healed me afterwards but there's still a flash on my elbow when I fell, see!" The boy shoves his elbow upwards eagerly and Hiashi, awkwardly, leans down a bit to examine the tiny, tiny scar on his elbow.

"Oh, um. Yes." Hiashi doesn't know how to handle kids. Hinata, however, is a different story and Hanabi, his second daughter, is constantly being aided by Natsu. It's safe to say he keeps his interactions with small children to a minimum, having no choice when Hinata forces her presence on him. "Hinata...healed you?"

"Mmhm! It actually feels really weird, -ttebayo."

"Naruto-kun!" Dressed in a kimono-styled shirt and unisex tights with her growing hair tied back in a short pony tail, Hinata waves to him from down the hall.

Naruto throws a goodbye over his shoulder to Hiashi and runs after the Hyuga heiress. They pass by a few Branch members who cast Hinata an odd look because the _kyuubi container_ is in their _estate_ with their _heiress_ but Hinata doesn't give them the time of day. She just latches onto Naruto's hand and walks a little faster, scowling. She really must talk to her father about this.

Hanabi watches her elder sister dart past without sparing a single look back at the compound where the youngest daughter is _trapped_. She sighs and lays her cheek on her arm, glaring holes at the back of the sunshine-haired kid. "Natsu-san," she grumbles, oozing jealousy. "Who's that boy with nee-san?" Natsu peeps out the window and spots the Uzumaki. "He's _nobody_. Don't go associate with his likes, Hanabi-sama."

Hanabi is stunned at Natsu's hostility. "But that's _nee-san's_ friend, Natsu-san?"

Natsu presses her lips into a thin line, noticing that there's a third party missing from their trio - the Uchiha heir. "Yes. But Hinata-sama is very stubborn."

Hanabi scowls and folds her arms. "I want to hang out with nee-san too! Why does that boy get to hang out with her and not me? Natsu-san, Natsu-san, _let's follow them_."

"Ehhh, Hanabi-sama?" Natsu's playful, kind demeanor returns and she smiles at the youngest girl, sliding the half-finished hiragana practice across the desktop. "You can't play until you finish your work, ne Hanabi-sama?"

The girl groans and squeezes her eyes shut.

On the other side of the compound, Neji's face is buried into his arms as he sobs, relentlessly, slumped halfway into the ground as he fists the fabric of his shirt. " _Oto-ou-sama_!"

"...He is very proud of you, Neji. I promise you that."

-Line Break-

Two days later, it happens when Hinata is teaching Naruto basic taijutsu and katas, often using herself as a moving target for kunai and shuriken practice. Naruto protests relentlessly at first, straining that he'll _never_ hurt a friend, let alone a _girl_ , and Hinata sighs heavily, having to remind him once again why it doesn't matter if it's her.

She trains with the Uchiha heir, her eye can catch almost _anything_ now, including his sloppy tosses in her direction. And with time and patience, he progresses.

His punch and quick thinking improves slowly through merciless spars. Hinata doesn't hesitate to get him in an arm bar or headlock or bend him around like a pretzel when he gets careless though she doesn't _hurt_ him, only applies small pressure so he gets the idea.

Naruto is writing up protection seals - mostly because Hinata has become dangerously aware of some strange chakra signatures lurking around the outside of the village on her morning runs - and her eyes catch sight of Sasuke who idly approaches. His chakra is completely masked - a feat that impresses her greatly - and he doesn't make a single sound as he heads in their direction.

She's certain that he knows of their location and presses her lips into a thin line. Its the first time in a week that he _hasn't_ purposely avoided them and Hinata has a slight suspicion that this may be Mikoto's doing.

"What's wrong, Hinata-chan?" Naruto pipes up when he notices her gaze is focused in one place longer than usual.

"Nothing," she replied with a smile, offering a hand to help him up, "Ready for another spar?"

His eyebrows furrow in determination and he grins toothily, closed fist shooting into the air as he enthusiastically cries out, "Hell yeah!"

He leaps back a safe distance and watches as Hinata falls into the Gentle Fist stance that he's become familiar with. He charges at her with a fist raised and feels the air being knocked out of his lungs when her bare palm comes in contact with his chest. She takes advantage of him being momentarily stunned and sweeps his legs out from beneath him.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm just fine!" He lunges at her again and finds himself yet again on his back, staring at the clouds.

Sasuke presses his lips into a thin line and sighs through his nose. The only good quality he's willing to admit the Uzumaki having is his ability to never give up, even if his opponent is a heiress to a clan older than he can comprehend.

Pale eyes flicker to him for a split second and Sasuke reels behind the cover of the bushes automatically. He releases a breath of air he doesn't realise he's holding and fists his shorts into his fingers, glaring at his feet.

He doesn't even know _why_ he decided to follow them in the first place, he's supposed to be avoiding them.

He rises to his feet and turns on his heel.

"Aren't you going to join us?" Hinata's soft voice calls and he stiffens before shaking his head and taking his leave.

"Gotcha!" Naruto attempts to pin Hinata down while she's distracted but the girl sidesteps and he trips over his own feet, face-planting into the dirt. He spits out a mouthful of mud and grumbles, "Nevermind."

-Line Break-

Fugaku does not like _not knowing_ things, especially when it comes in the size of five-year-old girl's body, heiress addition. He's managed to bury his intense curiosity for a number of months but with each growing day, he finds _himself_ being anxious. And Fugaku Uchiha is not an anxious man.

He tries to press Mikoto for the answers to his questions and all he gets are "Oh wouldn't she be cute as Sasuke-chan's _girl friend_ " and "She's such a lovely, lively little girl, honestly, Fugaku". When he gets frustrated with her half-assed replies that don't give him what he _wants_ , she stares him down with that freaky aggression that only a wife has and commands him to talk to her _himself_ if he's so damn curious.

He loosen the collar of his shirt around his neck and nods, knowing firsthand that wives are not woman to be messed with especially if they come as ferocious as Mikoto.

Fugaku next attempts to prod it out of Sasuke, however it's a disaster from beginning to end. Sasuke isn't exactly the Hyuga heiress's number one fan at the moment and the last thing he wants to discuss is her _abilities_.

Fugaku rubs his temples and gazes down at his paperwork, highly irritated. He lets out a haggard sigh and thinks his luck might be turning around when his eldest son returns only a minute later from a mission. Itachi quietly paces through the kitchen, helping himself to premade onigiri in the fridge and a shower.

"Itachi," Fugaku calls the heir into his study when he walks past to get to his bedroom.

"Yes, tou-san?"

"What can you tell me about Hinata Hyuga?" he demands, jutting his chin out authoritatively. There's a sliver of a smile on Itachi's lips.

"She is an intelligent girl who is refered to as the Hyuga prodigy," Itachi reports without hesitation.

"Can you tell me about her abilities?"

Itachi doesn't exactly lie. "She shows extraordinary potential. She has mastered Gentle Fist already and even teaches otouto and Naruto. I'm sure you've noticed Sasuke's advanced strength and stamina and skill in taijutsu."

Fugaku's jaw tightens as he processes the details. "Sasuke sees her as a rival," he points out.

"Good. A rival with her capabilities is perfect for otouto," Itachi smiles.

Fugaku threads his fingers together and inclines his head. "Do I need to be worried?"

Itachi's spine straightens. "No."

The Uchiha clan head narrows his eyes ever so slightly at his eldest son, studying the certainty laced on Itachi's features, and then nods. "All right. You're dismissed."

The next morning, he summons Shisui. "I want you to follow the Hyuga heiress."

-Line Break-

Hinata puffs out her cheeks when Ko refuses to let go of her hand, insisting he might lose her in the crowded streets. Despite it being exactly what she wants so she can purchase a katana from the weaponry store without his incessant worrying hovering around her, she sighs and lets him tug her around.

"Natsu-san told me you haven't been sleeping well," Ko murmurs to the heiress who's ears prick up immediately. "Are you all right, Hinata-sama?"

"Of course, Ko-san," she replies smoothly.

"I care very much for your well-being, Hinata-sama. I want you to be happy unconditionally," he presses, casting her a concerned look. She pats the top of his hand gently and gives him her best grin.

"Ko-san, I _am_ happy. I have you and tou-sama and Naruto-kun and Sasu-chan and Neji-nii." She hopes she sounds convincing enough because the truth is, she hasn't been sleeping all that good. While she makes semi-permanent residence in Neji's room because hearing his steady breathing at night is calming, she still can't fight the memories of war from her mind.

 _She recalls Hanabi's mangled corpse dangling over Madara's shoulder and the way he carelessly tosses her away as if she's nothing but a piece of rubbish._ _"She kept yelling 'let me go, let me go, my nee-san won't let you get away with this' the entire time, right in my ear as well. It was so annoying I just couldn't control my temper. Ahhh, I'm very sorry, Hinata-chan. Forgive me?" Madara's emotionless face stretches into a wide sadistic grin as he watches her face contort into one of pain upon realisation that her sister died with false hope. "Do you feel that, Hinata-chan? That utter despair and hopelessness? That's the feeling you'll have for the rest of your life, I'll make sure of it."_

A familiar face among the crowd of villagers snaps Hinata back into reality. She grinds her teeth to get a hold on herself and blinks back tears that threaten to spill, frantically searching for that face again. One she spots him, she tugs hard on Ko's wrist, pulling him in the direction she wants to go.

"Hi-Hinata-sama, where are we-?"

"Sasu-chan!" She watches him freeze and slowly turn around, eyes widening a fraction upon contact with hers. Hinata slows to a stop in front of him and smiles at he, who warily eyes her. "I haven't seen you in a while."

"Hn."

"I...we miss you. Sasu-chan. We're friends, aren't we?"

Upon hearing the word 'friends', Sasuke gets an ugly scowl on his face. Hinata, who subconsciously stepped closer and closer, stumbles back when he roughly pushes her away. She trips over her annoyingly long yukata and lands on her bottom, letting out an un-Hinata yelp.

"Do not touch Hinata-sama." Ko's open palm strikes out at Sasuke to shove him back in case he's to do more harm to the heiress but Hinata outstandingly redirects him and bends him arm back so that he automatically falls to his knees from the way she twists his limb.

" _Ko-san_." His eyes widen at the look on her face. " _Sasu-chan is my precious friend. **Never** do this again_." It's a look that no five-year-old should wear. Hinata is _scary_. Heads turn to look at the tiny girl who so easily subdued a full-grown man.

"B-Baka!" A flustered Sasuke shouts from behind her. "You're just _pretending_ to be my friend!"

"Eh? Sasu-chan, wait-" But before she can reach out to grab his wrist, he spins on his heel and darts off. She looks down at Ko who is still stunned and she bites her lip, guiltily. "Ko-san, I apologise for my misbehavior."

Ko doesn't have time to reply because she shunshins away and appears in front of Sasuke. His eyes narrow and he skilfully slides past her but Hinata is in a completely different class to him. Before she knows it, she's tackling him to the ground and pins his wrists on either sides of his head.

Sasuke is red.

"Baaaaaakaaaa!" Hinata practically shouts in his face and he's stunned like a deer in headlights because this is Hinata and Hinata _never_ swears. Then he starts to feel incredibly guilty from the saddened look in her eyes, she looks like she's about to cry and Sasuke doesn't _know_ how to handle crying girls.

"Why have you been avoiding me, Sasu-chan? Don't you like me anymore? I thought we were friends!"

His eyes look everywhere but at her and he opts to twisting his head sideways so he doesn't have to look at her. "N-no! It's your fault!"

She says, "Baka!"

He accidentally shouts, "Well you like Naruto-teme better than me _anyway_. You were practicing _shuriken_ without me so what does it even matter?"

Her jaw unhinges partially and Sasuke half-expects her to cry but instead she starts to giggle because she realises he's _jealous_ and then her giggling turns to laughing. He squirms, face growing warmer from embarrassment though he's unsure what exactly it is that she finds so _hilarious_ and he finds himself becoming annoyed.

"Sasu-baka!" she says between laughter. "Naruto-kun doesn't have people to train him like _we_ do so I was helping him because he doesn't want to be behind!"

She leans forward and presses her forehead against him, recalling memories of her mother doing that to her, too, whenever she got upset. "We'll always be together, Sasu-chan, you're my precious friend. I'll never leave you behind, okay?"

Sasuke feels stupid and pink and there's this weird flip in his stomach. "Okay," he mumbles, in a cute kid voice.

Hinata slowly gets to her feet and helps him up, ignoring the stares of passing people. Sasuke doesn't meet her eye. She twists her torso to try spot Ko and feels the air being knocked out of her when the Uchiha suddenly launches into her arms for a quick hug.

As fast as he came, he goes and Hinata giggles behind her hand. In her own timeline, she never would've thought Sasuke would be this cute of a kid.

The back of her neck prickles and her eyes snap up, capturing the figure of a person in a tree. She recognises the chakra type because she's around it constantly.

With that wavy hair and those broad facial feature, Hinata concludes what she has done to deserve Fugaku's attention.


	9. Chapter 9

**Kakahina: 17**

 **Shikahina: 24**

 **Itahina: 23**

 **Sasuhina: 12**

 **Naruhina: 15**

 **Harem: 8**

 **Nejihina: 5**

 **Gaahina: 10**

 **Madahina: 1**

 **Keep voting!!**

 **Quick A/N: I'm sorry I haven't been responding to any reviews, but when I start writing I always forget to respond to you guys... Forgive me!**

 ** _Shikara Gizzel_ : I recounted and that is the result... Also, wth Hinata's mother, I didn't know how to play her in all that well so I'm sorry if you're upset about that!**

 **XXXXXXX**

At the tender age of six, Hinata takes to the unhealthy habit of lying, if that's what he can call it. Kakashi isn't one to pry but he knows a liar when he sees one.

Despite being surrounded by the loveliest of people - her precious loved ones - there's something _off_ about the Hyuga heiress. He's unsure if it's her tight-lipped smile or tense-shoulders or all seeing eyes that catch _anything_ that seems a little off. But either way, it gives her away. She's lying not only to herself but everyone around her.

During their routine trainings (which have been cut down to once or twice a week due to Itachi's growing availability for A and S Ranked missions), Kakashi is the first to legitimately discover that Hinata has made a sensei out of the Uchiha heir.

There's one session in particular that catches his eye. It's when Itachi is summoned by Fugaku and he has to cut his time short with Hinata. She has no qualms only narrows her eyes in suspicion, taking his word that it is of utmost importance, and when he's out of her range, she takes it on herself to continue their training on her own.

Kakashi is ready to leave, feeling he's done enough spectating for one day, when she packs her things and moves further into the training ground. A moment after she finds a spot that is satisfyingly far enough away from civilisation, Kakashi hears a thundering slam as a good twenty yards of tree tops crush beneath a heavy weight and a thick suffocating cloud of brown dust explodes.

His muscles go taut, every nerve in his body on alert, and he shunshins closer, half-expecting the appearance of an enemy nin or _something - anything_ but just Hinata.

He spots her recoiling from an Eight Trigrams formation, face stern with a deep rooted concentration that lies further within and a dark dangerous aura lurking around her small body.

Kakashi has to lift his jaw up from the ground and shake the numb feeling that begins to crawl over his limbs. Hatake Kakashi knows killing intent when he senses it. Hinata _reeks_ of it, amassing an amount that shouldn't exist to children as young as she.

He wonders for a moment what it is she has done to cause such a massive destruction in such a small space of time and she demonstrates it once more, building chakra into her hand and then releasing it outwards. Her chakra acts as a wall, impacting and ripping trees from the roots before propelling it several hundreds of meters away.

She repeats it thrice until there are visible signs of exhaustion and she proceeds onto another technique. She continues to display her impressive knowledge of her clan's secret techniques - Rotating Heaven, Sixty-Four Palms, Twin Lion Fists - and Kakashi knows that what he is witnessing is prodigal. He doesn't recall ever hearing of a six-year-old who has managed to master the Eight Trigrams at such an unfathomable age.

What he finds even more suspicious is the intent on _killing_ that she emits. It's thick and heavy and sinister and it almost makes him recall Orochimaru.

Kakashi's eyes widen the smallest bit when the tiny heiress suddenly sinks to her knees, lurched forwards on her palms heaving. She begins to sway and her muscles convulse slightly and her breathing becomes ragged. Chakra exhaustion is what Kakashi concludes. No matter how skilled she is, she's still a little girl with little chakra reserves. And judging from how much chakra she used, she has an impressive amount but it's still not big enough for her to handle.

She rolls onto her back and squeezes her eyes closed. She passes out.

-Line Break-

When Hinata regains consciousness, she wakes up to a white ceiling and the strong familiar smell of disinfectant. Her vision is blurry at first and there's a dull thud beneath her skull and a sharp ringing in her ears.

Hinata recognises this feeling - the aftermath of exhaustion. She'd experienced it many a times in her previous timeline - twice, when she had developed Twin Lion Fists with help from Neji and thrice during the war. It isn't a great feeling, before _and_ after.

She feels drowsy still and her arms and legs are stiff. When she begins to shift, a face pops into view. It's Neji. Outside, Hinata can hear her father's voice. She smiles to herself. She doesn't ever recall her father coming to the hospital to see her in her previous life.

"Hinata-sama, you're awake!" Neji exclaims, eyes round with relief and concern. "How do you feel? Let me get the nurse!"

Hinata's throat is dry. "No need, Neji-nii," she insists in a coarse tone. She props herself up on her elbows and gestures to the water machine on the other end of the room. "A cup of water will be good though."

He nods frantically and practically teleports from one spot to the other in a flash. Hinata inclines her head in thanks and takes the fluid from him, gratefully.

"I'll get Hiashi-sama."

Dark halo of hair swishing behind him, Neji takes his leave and returns only a moment later with the Hyuga Clan leader and a nurse hot on his heels.

"My daughter. How are you feeling?" Hiashi asks. His eyebrow arches in worry and Hinata offers a content grin.

"A little tired. But I'm fine." Neji stares and stares, unconvinced. "Really, Neji-nii. I'm fine."

The nurse places her Mystical Palm lit hand over Hinata's head and then proceeds to examine her abdomen before giving her report. "It's the usual treatment for chakra exhaustion. Plenty of rest, water and good full meals. I'd withhold from using more chakra than necessary just in case for a good seven days," she reports, looking to Hiashi. There's a sneaking caution behind her glassy eyes, as if she's silently judging Hiashi for allowing a child to experience something as dangerous as chakra exhaustion. "If you start to feel any headaches, excessive stiffness, blurry vision or blood noses, please come back immediately for a check-up. Other than that, you're free to go, Hyuga-sama."

"Thank you, nurse-san," says Hinata politely. The nurse bows and then goes on her way. Neji helps Hinata out of her cot, although its unnecessary. She can handle herself, she's quite capable.

"Make sure to thank Hatake Kakashi," is the first thing Hiashi says when they leave the hospital. "We're indebted to him."

"Mm?" She blinks once. Twice.

"He's the one who brought you to the hospital. Says he happened to find you while doing his rounds."

"Ah." Hinata thinks she should be surprised but she isn't. She's known for a while that the Hatake has been keeping his keen eyes trained on her and she's quite grateful that he'd been there when he had.

And if he "found" her like he said he had, there's a high chance he caught a glimpse of her abilities. Hinata wondered what he'd think - would he deem her dangerous, tell the Hokage everything about her?

"Perhaps I should go thank him now," she suggests aloud. Before she can leap away, Hiashi places a firm hand on her shoulder and she freezes in surprise.

"Hinata," he says sternly. "The nurse said no chakra and plenty of rest. You won't be going off on your own for a while now. What you did was stupid and reckless. No child of mine will make the same mistake twice."

Hinata parts her lips to protest however stops herself when she realises that he's just _worried_. Hinata hasn't felt this warm feeling blossoming in her chest before and quietly agrees, fingers grasping the fabric of his sleeve as he walks along.

-Line Break-

Two weeks later, Hinata manages to escape Ko's clutches long enough to pop into the Uchiha household. It's been a while since she's trained with Itachi or been over despite all Sasuke and Naruto's pleading. Hiashi has been strict on her getting rest but fourteen days, she finally decides, is long enough to be welling in her father's incessant worrying.

She's becoming increasingly suspicious. The Uchiha Massacre is right around the corner and she keeps noticing the wavy-haired Uchiha boy who follows her every so often. While Kakashi's presence decreases, his increases.

Hinata decides that now is the time to act.

Mikoto answers the door with a wide grin and gushes over how long it's been since the heiress had last visited. There are a lot of "your hair has grown so much!" and "uwah, you're going to look _just_ like your mother! So beautiful!"s tossed around here and there until Sasuke and Naruto come speeding down the hall all excited.

Hinata feels her eyes soften. She's so glad that Naruto and Sasuke have gotten over their differences and that the Uchiha can offer him more of a family feel than she can. She tries her best to always visit but she always manages to dig herself into a deeper hole.

"Hinata-chan, Hinata-chan!" Naruto exclaims, launching into a hug. Her face goes a brilliant red.

"E-er...hello, Naruto-kun!" She replies cheerfully, recovering fast.

"Hina, you didn't tell me you were coming over," points out Sasuke, grinning. "You should have walked home with Naruto and me!"

Hinata rubs the back of her neck. "Ah, gomen. I had to go home first. Ko-san kept _following me_ so I had to give him the slip," she admits sheepishly.

Mikoto ushers them into the kitchen where she's served up orange juice and seasoned rice balls for an afternoon snack. Sitting opposite the three is Fugaku himself, reading the newspaper, and beside him is Itachi.

"Mikoto-san, I won't be staying lunch. Please excuse me," Hinata says when the two boys take a seat on the table and begin to eat.

"Haahhh?" Naruto whines between chewing, "But Hinata-chan, you just got here!"

"Forgive me, Naruto-kun, I'll make it up to you," she insists, smiling apologetically. "I'm actually here to ask Itachi-sensei to lunch."

Sasuke and Naruto simultaneously choke on their riceballs.

"You're asking _nii-san_ to lunch?" Sasuke splutters in disbelief. He shares an incredulous look with Naruto.

Mikoto hides a smile behind her hand. Itachi looks up from his task and if he's surprised by her sudden proposal, he doesn't show it. He merely agrees and stands to his feet.

Hinata bids farewell to the two boys, swearing she'll hang out tomorrow if her tou-sama lets her, and she walks side-by-side with Itachi to the door. When they exit the household, Hinata takes Itachi's hand and starts to tug him quickly down the road. She senses Ko nearby so she wants to make a quick getaway before he finds them.

"Kyaa, Fugaku! Our Itachi-chan is going on a _date_ with Hinata-chan!" Mikoto squeals. Her husband sends her a flat look, not amused.

"My son is too young for that, Mikoto."

She rolls her eyes and swats the air. "Oh stop being such a grumpy old man."

Sasuke and Naruto finish their snacks before they rush out to catch wind of wherever Hinata and Itachi went off to. Mikoto calls after them to be safe and Sasuke yells a decent "Okay!" over his shoulder. The azure-eyed Uzumaki stops Sasuke before they get far, snickering sneakily.

"Sasuke, did ya hear that? Hinata-chan is going on a _date_ with your brother!" Naruto sniggers when they begin on their trek.

"A date?" the Uchiha repeats, eyebrows furrowed.

"Yeah! Don't you know what a date is? Ayame told me about it!"

The raven-haired boy scoffs, looking away. "O-of course I know what it is!"

There's pin silence.

"Okay, fine. What is it?" Naruto titters, rubbing his hands together, and then tells him, "It's what people who _like each other_ do to spend time together!"

Sasuke arches an eyebrow, "What? Of course nii-san will go on a date with Hina then. He likes her and kaa-san and I like her too."

"Hehe. You're dumber than you look, Sasuke-teme."

"What'd ya say, dobe?!"

"A date is what you go on with someone you _really really_ like and want to be boyfriend and girlfriend." Naruto reiterates in hopes that Sasuke will understand.

Sasuke visibly pales after a moment of processing. "Ew! Don't boyfriends and girlfriends kiss and stuff? Does that mean nii-san will kiss Hina?!"

The sunshine-haired boy places a hand on his friend's shoulder and grins in determination, flashing a brilliant thumbs up. "Don't worry. We'll follow them to make sure it doesn't happen!"

-Line Break-

Hinata drags Itachi all over the village. She buys cinnamon rolls - her guilty pleasure - for herself and Itachi indulges in dango. With Ko hot on their trail, Hinata settles for the place where he'd never think to look - the Hokage monument.

Itachi is surprised when Hinata barely breaks a sweat, shunshinning up the previous hokages' faces to get to the top. He takes a seat beside her, giving her an odd sideways look, and concludes that the Hyuga heiress indeed has an ulterior motive for asking him out for food.

Of all the years he's spent with her, Itachi has learnt many things about Hinata Hyuga and one thing is that is almost _suspiciously_ knowledgeable and mature for her. Sure, Itachi can relate however Hinata holds the look in her eye of an aged, weathered, battered and pummelled shinobi who'd been through more than most think, broken down from the inside out and rebuilt time and time again only to be destroyed once more by the system. And he isn't wrong.

"Ne, Itachi-sensei. Let's play a game. I'll start. You have two choices: food or water?"

Itachi complies and plays along with her game without thinking twice, "Food. There are types of food that contain water so you don't exactly need _water_ to survive."

There's a sliver of a smile on Hinata's lips. "Mm... dango or rice?"

He doesn't have to think about that one. "Dango." Hinata giggles.

"Genjutsu or kenjutsu?"

"Genjutsu," he picks easily.

Hinata has him right where she wants him. She pauses for maximum impact and then asks, in a low serious tone, "Family or village?"

Itachi is stunned, and she knows it by the way his spine stiffens tenderly and he casts her a sideways look. She nibbles on her cinnamon roll for a moment before continuing, gazing right out over the vast horizon and village.

"By choosing family, you're presumably betraying what is good for the village and at the same time potentially causing a rift between people. But you don't exactly know the _outcome_ of choosing family because you're not one hundred per cent about how things will be handled." Hinata let's her answer sink in before continuing.

"And by choosing the village, you're potentially ending the lives of everyone you've ever loved because you're putting innocent lives and your birthplace above all else without knowing if it really _is_ for the greater good. Ne, ne, Itachi-sensei? What would you choose?"

He doesn't say anything for a long while. He's quiet because he's internalising: how does she know? He studies her through the corner of his eye. _Does_ she know? Itachi reassesses everything - from their first meeting to everything she's ever said to him and the same in reverse.

Unless she's been told directly, Hinata Hyuga _can't_ know about the Uchiha coup.

"If it were me, I'd probably choose family. Because family includes the village, that's the way we're taught. I'd kill the man who gave me those two options." She makes a light joke that he doesn't laugh at and _it works_.

Itachi presses his lips into a thin line for a long pause before he tilts his head towards her and smiles with closed, crescent shaped eyes. "That's a good way to put it. I never thought of it like that," he admits.

Hinata inclines her head. "Yes. Someone once told me I'm quite the pacifist, though I don't exactly agree. I prefer to call it...logic. Common sense."

Itachi chuckles and has no trouble admitting she's very witty. She raises her half-eaten cinnamon roll to him, eyebrows shooting up in offering, and he - hesitant at first - leans down to take a small bite.

Meanwhile, Sasuke and Naruto give up because they can't keep up with all Hinata's shunshinning.

After Hinata brazenly walks him home, Itachi browses the many documents of recent Uchiha deaths that reside in a dusty shelf in his father's office. He spends three days researching and another three confirming his suspicions until he finally requests an audience with the Hokage.

It's a good twenty-four hours before a messenger is sent to retrieve him. It's a tiny boy with mousy orange hair and a snotty nose. He comes with a tag signed by Lord Third and informs Itachi, "Hokage-sama will see you now." before disappearing in a cloud of smoke. Itachi puts down his book. He forms a seal and materialises in the Hokage's office within seconds.

He drops to his knee and bows his head respectfully.

"Itachi-kun," Lord Third drags while puffing his pipe. "What can I do for you?"

The Uchiha heir rises to his feet. The Hokage probably expects news of the coup de'tat, something important that may potentially lead to the future bearings and chaos of their village. But while his discovery does, indeed, include the Uchiha, it is in the way where they are the victims.

"Hokage-sama, I have reasons to believe that Danzo Shimura is responsible for multiple deaths regarding multiple Uchiha members and is plotting to take power over Konohagakure," Itachi has the displeasure of declaring.

The old man practically splutters and his eyes narrow at the far-fetched claim. It's risky for Itachi to assume but the Hokage isn't a stupid man. "That's a dangerous statement to be making in a time like this, Itachi-kun," he firmly says.

"That is even more reason for me to believe that I am correct. Hokage-sama, please listen to what I have to say."

-Line Break-

A quick week later, sources solemnly confirm Itachi Uchiha's theory. The Hokage demands an immediate meeting with the Uchiha Clan Head and the many other prestigious clans that are willing to listen.

It's the first time Hinata represents her clan as the future Hyuga head in front of so many clans. Not even in her own timeline had such a thing happened. She's itching with anxiety. She dresses herself in formal attire, suitable for a great clan meeting, and she swallows her nerves like a good shinobi.

"Tou-sama, what's this meeting for?" Hinata asks her father as they walk to the Uchiha estate, one compound over.

Hiashi is subtle. Not even he is sure yet. "If all the clans are gathered, it's something important," he insists, but Hinata already knows that much.

A million thoughts buzz in her mind. Perhaps the Hokage has decided to confront the Uchiha about the coup, perhaps there's going to a decision to execute the Uchiha Head. She shakes away her negative thoughts.

Certainly not. She's only being paranoid.

"Mikoto-san," Hinata greets the Uchiha woman with a polite grin as she sifts into the large meeting room.

"Hinata-chan, hello. I suspect you'll be staying afterwards for lunch? Sasuke-chan's being asking nonstop about you," Mikoto smiles before leaning down and teasingly adding, "I think he's jealous of you spending time with Itachi-chan." The grown woman giggles and waves Hinata off as she takes her position, kneeling traditionally, on a cushion.

Hinata's heart almost leaps out of her chest. She recognises the Akimichi clan sitting opposite her, Chouji quietly fiddling with the hem of his shirt as he's always been a quiet child much like herself and his father Chouza sitting with his chin jutted out, headstrong as he makes conversation with the Yamanaka clan just one seat over.

Ino sits beside her father, staring up at the ceiling _bored_ \- no doubt Inoichi forced her to come to experience a "true clan meeting" like the rest of the clan head's have. (It's different for Hinata, however, she had _insisted_ she attend before Hiashi even got a chance to speak further.)

On the other side of the Akimichi is the Nara. Shikamaru lazily slouches and rests his chin into his hand while his father, Shikaku, stares directly at her, his eyes calculating. Next to Hinata's clan sits the Uchiha where Itachi and Sasuke sit either side of a stern, hard faced Fugaku and beside them is the Hokage.

Hinata has to clench her fists hand, creating crescent moon shaped dents in the palms of her hands, and bites down hard on her tongue to stop herself from having a breakdown - joy or despair, she can't detect which feeling is more overwhelming.

Because not too far away from her sit a friend from Team Eight - Aburame Shino. He silently broods and behind his tinted shades, his eyes meet Hinata's. He's used to not being noticed and finds himself surprised when the cute fair Hyuga heiress stares directly at him.

"Hinata-sama, are you feeling fine?" Akashi notices her intense stare across the room and voices his concerns quiet enough so only she hears him.

Her gaze softens but she averts her eyes to the tatami mats. "Yes, I am fine. Thank you, Akashi-san," she murmurs gently.

He doesn't press any further, unconvinced as her knuckles are as pale as a sheet at her sides, and the Hokage begins a brief introduction of why he's gathered the most influential clans into the Uchiha compound. He talks of the village and family - Hinata, a little smugly, looks over to Itachi for a split second - and the Will of Fire, stressing the importance of all three things.

Hinata knows exactly where he's going with this.

He gets to the point finally. He brings up the police force and how it was assigned to the Uchiha in attempts to get them to integrate well with the village as, at first, the villagers had been wary of the strange, stoic, gorgeous Uchiha. He speaks of his mutual understanding and agreement he has come to with Fugaku Uchiha and there is a decision to expand the availability of the police force.

"Availability?" Chouza repeats, arching an eyebrow.

"Yes. I believe that giving the opportunity to become not only a shinobi but a police officer will benefit the village _and_ the activeness of all clans. This means the choice to work in the police force will be available to all genders, ages and clan or citizen-born members," Lord Third explains. "The reason I've gathered you all today is for a majority vote and help to kickstart this movement."

"You want us to vote if we think this idea is...feasible," Shikaku says in simpler terms.

"Yes."

There's a long pause before the Nara head speaks again. "...I was unaware that this wasn't an option before." and there's a string of murmurs of agreement.

Akashi smothers his amusement.

"I'm sure there're willing members from the Aburame who'd like to join the Uchiha," Shibi Aburame mutters. "Our bugs will be more than useful for police work."

"Same 'ere," Chouza lazily agrees.

Hinata takes this opportunity to speak up, without thinking first. "The Hyuga also agree." Multiple heads turn to stare at the soft, child's voice that pipes up, including her own clan members, and she goes a little stiff upon realising what she's just done. Akashi stares incredulously and she mentally curses herself - unsure of which way Hiashi will go about her speaking out of term.

Has she shamed him?

"Yes," Hiashi, shockingly, says, sighing. "My daughter is correct." Hinata hides her surprise like a pro.

The Hokage muses. An hour is spent discussing terms and conditions before the clans all come to a final agreement. At ten-oh-one AM on a Thursday, it's been decided that Konoha's police is no longer just a family business.

-Line Break-

Hinata discovers many perks of being a future clan leader. Her opinion, while not so necessary, is heard when she pushes hard enough and her ideals are partially - _partially_ \- considered. She takes this into consideration when she gets a scolding from the Elders, slight from Hiashi, and is sent to her bedroom early upon returning from the Uchiha estate.

A child's thoughts are irrelevant when it comes to meetings, though she did no harm.

Hinata doesn't let the telling-off get her down. She spends multiple days convincing and negotiating with her father - something that started off foreign and awkward, until Hiashi accepted that his daughter is smart with a keen judgement and considered her claims.

"Hokage-sama has done this for a reason, tou-sama! It'll strengthen the bonds between all our clans and besides, this will give freedom to the people who deserve it," she argues ferociously, indirectly referring to the Branch family.

Ueda, Tsugumi and Kaere are the first Hyuga Branch members who have permission to join the police force.

Later than day, feeling content with her achievements, Hinata shouts Naruto several bowls of ramen until his stomach can't take anymore. She spends the rest of the afternoon, throwing shuriken.

-Line Break-

Itachi has always been good for missions like these. He wanders the endless corridors of the ANBU headquarters like a shadow, making no comment on the dark, dank air coated thickly of dust and dampness. It's a sanctuary for monsters, he supposes.

He knocks on Danzo Shimura's door. "Danzo-sama," he calls politely before gently nudging the door open.

"Uchiha Itachi. Come in, close the door."

The raven-haired boy does exactly that, before kneeling at the foot of Danzo's desk. He recalls the solemn oath he swore to Lord Third and then rises to his feet.

"What brings you here?" Danzo eyes the Uchiha heir suspiciously.

"I come with information about a child who might interest you. Her name is Hinata Hyuga, she's the heiress of the Hyuga Clan, first daughter of Hiashi Hyuga. She is currently six years old," Itachi informs. "She's dangerously suspicious. More skilled than any child I've ever met."

Danzo leans forwards on his desk, fingers threaded, interest perked. "Oh?"

"Yes. I've been closely monitoring her and her capabilities are incredible. Here." Itachi slides over a filed report on the Hyuga heiress. Itachi gets closer to Danzo who snatches up the document and flips through it immediately.

"I've got to say, Itachi. I'm curious as to why you're telling me," Danzo slyly says, peering up at the boy. "After all, you did turn down my offer to join ROOT."

"It's extra caution. If Hinata Hyuga becomes a threat, she'll be a formidable enemy in the near future."

"Always the pacifist," the man muses. He arches an eyebrow when a blade slides out of the Uchiha's sleeve and into his hand, blood-red pinwheel eyes spinning.

"Indeed."

Itachi leaves the chaotic office with only a droplet of blood dried on his cheek. He quickly disperses before his presence is noticed and keeps to the darkness. Nobody notices him slink in and out of the facility, not even the guards on patrol.

Itachi doesn't notice the midnight-haired girl who has been shadowing him the entire time, a ghost of a triumphant smirk on her lips after he witnessed the murder of Danzo Shimura.


	10. Chapter 10

**Kakahina: 17**

 **Shikahina: 25**

 **Itahina: 24**

 **Sasuhina: 12**

 **Naruhina: 16**

 **Harem: 8**

 **Nejihina: 5**

 **Gaahina: 10**

 **Madahina: 2**

 **Shisuihina: 1**

 **Keep voting!!**

 **XXXXXXX**

Hinata draws blood when her tiny fist collides with Akashi's face. It spurts out of his nose before there's a gut-wrenching crunch and his head whips to the side so violently it almost snaps out of place.

Her stomach churns uncomfortably at the sight of the disgusting red ooze on her knuckles but she's long become numb to the paralysing fear of it. She'd previously forced herself to woman up - if she wants to survive longer than a millisecond in a world like this.

"Ah! Akashi-san, I-"

Hiashi's advisor raises one hand while the other nurses his nosebleed. "No, no. Don't apologise." Eventually, he straightens and flashes an unconvincing smile. "That's a good technique. No one expects a Gentle Fist user to actually land a hit."

"Let's just say I had a little enlightening a couple days ago," the heiress cryptically says, relaxing out of her fighting stance.

She quickly ducks inside the dojo and returns with tissues for Akashi to clean himself up with.

"Let me look." She guides the man over to the step where he stumbles into a sitting position and allows Hinata to check out his nose. "It's broken," she declares, frowning. "Sorry, Akashi-san."

"Pah, I _said_ don't apologize. I feel pathetic now."

There's a sliver of a smile on her lips and she raises her palms over his face, blue chakra engulfing his nose.

He shouldn't be impressed considering it's a naturally gifted talent in a clan that studies perfect chakra control, but he is. Regardless, the tiny heiress never fails to surprise him.

"Hinata-sama, you've really got to stop making Akashi-san bleed all over the place," comes an amused voice from a familiar Branch member. He's short for a nineteen-year-old and his hair is long, long, long down to his waist.

Akashi grumbles under his breath.

"What have I told you, Kumi-chan? It's _Hinata_. Just _Hinata_." She wants to try a new type of leadership. She wants to give her family a choice.

If they want to follow her, even when she puts herself on equal grounds as they, then so be it. And if they don't, then she's doing something wrong.

The male laughs and waves his hand haphazardly. "My mother looks forward to your next visit."

"As am I."

Akashi watches her interaction in amusement. Then, he lets out a low stifled grunt when Hinata suddenly clamps her little hands around his nose and snaps it back into place.

He feels the throbbing behind his eyes and in the front of his skull but soon, relief washes over him when Hinata counteracts the pain.

Kumi excuses himself, and Sayuri emerges from the kitchen. She announces that lunch is indeed served.

Hinata jumps to he feet immediately and bids Akashi farewell. He's dabbing the blood from his mouth and standing upright to his feet when she gives him a bow.

"Thank you for your time, Akashi-san! I look forward to tomorrow's lesson." Then she bolts off in the direction of her father's study.

"Lesson," Akashi mumbles to himself, unconvinced. There's no way she can call _this_ a lesson.

Only a moment later does he see Hinata pulling Hiashi down the corridor with godly strength. Hiashi is hissing at his daughter to let go, but she won't listen. She gets her stubbornness from her mother.

"Tou-sama, you sit here with Hanabi and me!"

"Hinata, I really-"

 _"Tou-sama."_ Akashi can just imagine the stern look Hinata is giving the Hyuga clan leader "Naoki-san prepared this lunch for everyone, and everyone is you too." Well. Everyone who can make it.

The silence means Hiashi gives in to his daughter's demands.

A moment passes and then the sliding slams open, Hinata appears. Her eyes zero in on Akashi who is still prodding at his nose subconsciously and she sighs.

"Akashi-san, why are you taking so long?"

He chuckles and starts toward her. "My apologies for making you wait, Hinata-sama."

 _"Hinata,"_ she corrects almost snappily and adds, "And don't apologize. I'm glad you're coming anyway."

The kitchen is packed so tight Akashi is unsure where to stand. He's never seen so many Hyuga in such a small space in his life. They all seem to be wary, but amused.

"Itadakimasu!" Hinata calls clapping her hands together.

Everyone repeats.

Tentative at first, they wait for the Main family to get their pick. But when Hinata glances around at them with confused watery eyes, they begin to pile their plates. A good strategy, nonetheless.

At age seven, it is safe to say Hinata has an influence- control that extends pass what she should have - and it's not just because of her title. If Akashi was anyone else, he wouldn't have noticed it- the way Hinata has everyone wrapped around her finger.

She's recognized not only as their upcoming leader, but a prodigy. Someone capable of change. She has long surpassed her father's deep-rooted expectations of her and continues to grow with no limits.

She should be both over the moon and humbled with her exceptional accomplishments, but why is that she looks so tired?

-Line Break-

Hinata is returning from a play date with Sasuke and Naruto when she bumps into the Third Hokage.

He's smoking like there's no tomorrow, overlooking the village from a tree. It's a peculiar sight to see one's village leader dangling from a branch, really.

"Hokage-sama, are you all right?"

He doesn't respond right away and slowly rolls his gaze down to her. The moonlight emphasizes the girl's lilac eyes and midnight blue hair. He wonders what parent would let their child out at this time of night but upon closer inspection, he realizes exactly who she is.

"Yes. I'm getting old, I don't want to die at my desk doing paperwork of all things," he says with a sigh. "Even Hokage need breaks too."

"There must be a lot of treacherous going-ons that we mustn't know about, huh," Hinata says tilting her head and folding her arms behind her back.

Lord Third's face is a blank canvas. If she's thrown him off guard, he doesn't show it.

He's silent for a while and then casts his gaze out over the village again. "Such is life," he insists. "The cycle of survival is inevitable."

He drops down from the branch, robes swooshing around him like tendrils of water. Hinata's head barely reaches his chest. She's a wee thing with quite the feisty streak.

"You'll come to realise the depths of which is leadership," he murmurs. "We make decisions based on love. Love for your family's well-being, love for your village. It may not ever be the easiest route taken, and people will get hurt. But in the end-"

"It's the right thing to do," she finishes with a dip of her head.

The Hokage smiles. "Exactly."

"My father often speaks of the morality that comes with leading a clan," Hinata admits. "And how sometimes, you can't help but pile a burden onto another instead of yourself - to save face and to get the dirty work done."

Hiruzen blinks.

"My father talks often of betrayal and deception. From birth I was trained to spot a lie from a mile away - I wield all seeing eyes. And with the detection of deceit, paranoia is mistaken for justice." She gets a coy smile and adds, "Within exception."

"I expect nothing less from a Hyuga."

"Expect nothing less from a _shinobi_ ," she corrects. Her eyes gleam.

That confirms it. The Hyuga heiress fights a battle with a double-edged sword. He isn't too sure to what extent her knowledge is limited to, however he isn't about to underestimate her. The Hyuga, he thinks, harbor more secrets than he's aware of.

He purses his lips and takes a long drag of his pipe. "Have you ever considered joining ANBU?"

She pauses to consider. "The thought has crossed my mind."

"You're an exceptionally intelligent and capable ninja, Hinata. With the strict discipline and set example by shinobi who possess experience that extend far past two wars even, you can become an extremely powerful protector of our village. I am sure Hiashi will have no qualms whatsoever."

Hinata's lips curl upwards. He's doing it, he really is. She takes a moment to assess his offer. If she does this and works her way to the top- no. It won't work, not with where she wants to head.

Politely, she bows. Hiruzen is surprised.

"Thank you for the suggestion, Hokage-sama. However, I prefer the idea of attending the academy," she says.

Academy? She's long surpassed the need for the academy. What can they teach her that she doesn't already know?

"There are people I wish to see again." As she says this, more so _murmurs_ wistfully, she gets this soft puppy face look.

He inclines his head in understanding. He doesn't press her. If she's come as far as she has, there's no doubt about it that she can make her own choices, smartly.

If it's the academy she desires, then so be it.

"Ah! Ko-san will have my head if I'm late for my bath! Please excuse me Hokage-sama." Again, she bows and then in a flicker, she's gone.

The silence weighs down on his shoulders and he releases a light chuckle. He, too, better return to the office before his advisors lose the plot.

The next morning, he appears on Hiashi's doorstep with a pot of chamomile tea and a proposition.

-Line Break-

She packs light. She wraps a kunai pouch around her thigh and carries a tanto that Akashi didn't even know she could use on her back.

A single ANBU lands quietly in the estate and hands Hinata and Akashi a mask each.

It's the dead of night and Hinata doesn't utter a word. She squeezes her father's hand as a farewell and then follows behind Akashi up to the rooftops.

In the moonlight, she recognizes his silver sleek hair as the ANBU officer she's run into on multiple occasions.

They practically sail through the night, merging with the darkness like shadows, when she makes a quick detour.

"Hinata-sama," Akashi hisses quietly when she strays.

"Training Area 4 right?" How did she know? "I'll be there. Give me ten minutes. I just...have to see someone."

Akashi heaves a sigh because even if he wants to he can't force her to follow his rules. Maybe perhaps she'd listen to their leading captain, but he seems disinterested and continues on.

He'll wait for her.

As she said, she arrives in sight ten minutes later. There are two more ANBU to make up their exceptionally large team and one Hinata recognizes as Itachi.

He inclines his head her way as a sort of congratulations while the only other female on the team lets out a noise of shock.

"A child?" She shrieks in disbelief. "A child, taichou?"

"Yes," the Hatake replies.

"Wha...this is ridiculous! We shouldn't have a little girl, a child on this mission! What if she gets hurt?"

Hinata understands the woman's concerns.

"Hinata-sama won't get hurt," Akashi insists.

Anko's face twists further into ridicule. " _Hinata-sa_ \- Taichou, an heiress? Kami!"

"A child, Anko," Kakashi says serious, "Is far from what she truly is."

Hinata recognizes his use of what she'd told him in their previous encounter. Anko presses her lips together and she glowers.

"I don't support this."

"Your opinion is void. Now let's go."

Hinata follows Kakashi immediately as he begins to scale the large wall that protects Konoha. Hinata thought they would be some sort of adrenalin rush as she goes on her first mission since the war, and yet she's numb. She doesn't care.

Because there is worse to come, a worse enemy. This - all this - is child's play compared to the hell the future holds.

She recalls visiting her precious friends and gets a small smile on her lips.

Before she'd left, she'd spoken briefly with Neji. He was brimming with pride and had not a single worry that she would get hurt. He believed in her just as she him. He told her of a girl he'd met recently - his first proper friend that he's made on his own, Tenten. Hinata almost sobbed because Kami. Tenten.

Naruto was snoring and strewn all across his head. He could barely keep his eyes open. When Hinata said her goodbye and tucked him into bed, he'd accidentally called her mum. _Mum_. It was a simple slip of the tongue and he'd done it many a times to Mikoto so Hinata just giggled.

Sasuke was a light sleeper- no surprises there - and woke up the moment she appeared in his room he'd sat up. His face flushed and he grew embarrassed. Of what she wasn't entirely sure. She'd seen him and his dinosaur pajamas many times before. His main concern of her absence was; who was going to play dinosaurs with him? Itachi was away and Naruto just didn't play properly.

She feels her chest clench painfully and seizes it with her hand, fingers curling around the fabric tightly.

How long?

How long will that innocence last?

 **XXXXXXX**

 **So I was thinking of starting another Hina story, I want it to be a crossover. So should it be Pokèmon x Naruto crossover or AOT x Naruto crossover?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Kakahina: 19**

 **Shikahina: 28**

 **Itahina: 27**

 **Sasuhina: 14**

 **Naruhina: 24**

 **Harem: 8**

 **Nejihina: 5**

 **Gaahina: 10**

 **Madahina: 2**

 **Shisuihina: 1**

 **Keep voting!!**

 **XXXXXXX**

Hinata kept up with the other ANBU as they all soared through the trees, Hiruzen had stated that this was an intel mission and nothing more.

But something felt off to Hinata, the Hokage explained that he had discovered one of Orochimaru's hideouts and he wanted them to try and infiltrate the hideout to get some of Orochimaru's notes.

At first, Hiashi had denied Hiruzen's request, Hiashi had stated that he didn't want to gamble his six year old daughter's life on a mission.

But when Hiruzen said thy she would have Itachi Uchiha, _and_ Kakashi Hatake in her group guarding her, Hiashi had reluctantly agreed, with the order that one Hyuga go with her for extra protection.

Hiruzen hurriedly agreed and they both went to tell Hinata about her mission, Hinata had asked why she would be sent on an ANBU mission when she made it clear that she wanted to go the academy.

Hiruzen told her that, "I just want you to go in case you ever change your mind."

Hinata had agreed cautiously.

Anko had been surprised seeing a six year old keep up with three of the top ANBU in Konoha, what surprised her even more was when said six year old didn't complain or even _talk_ the entire time they traveled.

Kakashi had been right when he said she wasn't just a mere child. Anko snapped out of her stupor when Kakashi stopped and turned to Hinata.

"Bunny, check the perimeter."

The small girl nodded and made a handsign, a pulse of chakra was sent out as she activated her Byakugan.

Hinata check all around them, she turned slightly to check where blind spot was. She noticed an odd tree stump on the ground about three meters to the group's left, there seemed to be a ladder leading down underneath it.

Hinata relayed this back to Kakashi and he nodded, the group ran towards the stump and stopped in front of it. Byakugan still activated, Hinata stopped Kakashi from opening it,

"Heichou. Don't touch it, it's rigged."

Kakashi looked around and saw the slight reflection of light off of wire, "What's around us, how do we get in?"

Hinata looked at the wire surrounding them, it seemed to not be connected to anything, it was most likely a trick though. The stump had two seals on either side of it, Hinata looked to Kakashi and told him.

Itachi stepped forward and investigated the seals, he made a series of hand signs and bit his thumb, he then proceeded to slap his palm against the seal, which made both seals glow red and a hissing sound was made around them.

Hinata immediately took off her ANBU mask and covered her mouth and nose with a cloth and yelled out, "Toxic gas! Cover yourselves!"

The group nodded and covered their faces.

After a few minutes of the gas leaking out, the hissing stopped and Hinata waited until the gas had cleared out from around them before placing her mask back on.

The others followed in suit and looked at the stump once more, there was a slight beeping sound before the stump popped open.

Kakashi looked down, but only saw a ladder leading down to pitch black. "I'll go first, after me will be Snake. Then Crow and Bunny, then Fox will take up the rear."

The group nodded in unison and got ready, Kakashi went in first, stepping down the ladder carefully and quietly, next was Anko as she followed in suit.

Itachi made brief eye contact with Hinata that said 'Be careful' he was given a slight nod in response and Itachi began heading down the hole. Hinata squeezed Akashi's hand and followed Itachi.

Akashi followed her, in complete silence.

-Line Break-

The group of ANBU ran swiftly through the twisting hallways, being led by the two all-seeing members.

Fox ran right next to the smallest member known as Bunny. Crow, Snake, and Dog were right behind them, their footsteps were completely silent.

Bunny and Fox abruptly stopped in front of a steel door, Bunny stood in a familiar stance and struck designated places on the door.

The door fell towards her, but Fox was quick to catch it and prop it up against the wall next to them. Dog took the lead as he quickly stepped in the room, the rest of the group followed their leader and began going through files and grabbing important looking documents.

Hinata looked through a file cabinet in the back of the room, she opened the first drawer and immediately she saw a file labeled "Sharingan." But over the top "Canceled" was written in red. Hinata made a face behind her mask and flipped to the first page.

"Sharingan...? Cancelled?"

Hinata read through the file, he had all of the secrets of the Sharingan, but after the fifth page, it ended.

Hinata had no idea why Orochimaru had such a fixation on the Sharingan, but she would make sure that he would _never_ touch Itachi or Sasuke.

Hinata placed the file next to her and continued searching. When she opened the second drawer she found various files about the Leaf village which she placed with the Sharingan files.

Hinata looked in the third drawer and found it to be abandoned except for a single white colored file. Hinata grabbed it and gasped at what the front page read.

"Byakugan"

Hinata flipped to the first page, her eyes hard.

 _"I have little information of the Byakugan, the Hyuga keep the secrets tightly locked up. I can't do any experiments on the Branch members due to the curse mark, but if I were to get my hands on someone from the Main branch, then I would have a perfect specimen._

 _I would prefer to have the current Heirees, Hyuga Hinata. At age five she mastered the gentle fist and is known to be a prodigy._

 _I haven't much information on her, since I can't infiltrate the compound without being spotted, but if I were to get my hands on the girl, she could become my next vessel._

 _The Sharingan would have been my first option, but since the massacre didn't happen, I have no way to achieve that goal."_

The notes end there and Hinata snaps out of her thoughts when a shadow loomed over her, she turned around. Preparing for a battle, Hinata grabbed the files and looked up.

Kakashi stood over the small six year old, she seemed to have found quite a few important documents, "Bunny, what have you found?"

Hinata relaxed slightly, if Kakashi were anyone else, he would've missed it, but he was Kakashi of the Sharingan for a reason.

"Heichou, I found documents on the Leaf Sharingan and Byakugan. It seems Orochimaru has an obsession to our doujutsu."

Kakashi nodded and held his hand out in expectance, Hinata complied and gave him the files, Kakashi took the papers and turned to the rest of the group, "We have what we need let's go."

The group ran out the door and down the hallway from which they came, Bunny and Fox leading the way.

Hinata noticed a strange chakra flicker behind them, she slowed her run a little and the rest seemed to catch on and Itachi turned around and threw a kunai.

Unfortunately, the enemy dodged, Itachi made no noise, but the group turned to see a male with silver hair in a ponytail. Kakashi's hand twitched lightly, a quiet growl emitted from his throat.

"Kabuto."

Kabuto smirked and pushed his round glasses up his nose, "Why hello. I'm quite surprised to see you Leaf ANBU here, what do I owe the pleasure?"

No one said anything, much to Kabuto's displeasure, but Hinata froze when they heard a familiar, raspy voice.

"You Leaf ANBU have someone I want... Hinata-chan, why don't you come here? I can give you more power than the Leaf..."

His voice echoed off the walls, making Hinata shiver, Kakashi held a fist up, and Akashi immediately stood in front of Hinata, while Itachi jumped behind her and Kakashi and Anko stood on either side of her.

The group prepared themselves for a battle and Akashi activated his Byakugan, he saw the snake-like Sannin walking towards them, he stopped next to Kabuto and smirked at them. "Why don't you just hand her over to me, ne? There's nothing a village like the Leaf could teach her."

Itachi discretely placed a hand on Hinata's shoulder, his hand squeezed her shoulder for some reassurance.

Hinata took a deep breath and grabbed Itachi's hand, she squeezed it slightly. Itachi understood and grabbed her, the Uchiha then placed Hinata on his back and caught Kakashi's eye, he nodded to Itachi who shunshinned out of the hideout and began sprinting towards Konoha.

-Line Break-

Kakashi, Anko, and Akashi all hopped out of the stump and took off to Konoha, they hadn't battled with Orochimaru, but he had told them that he _would_ get Hinata.

With the documents in hand, they all made a quick escape.

Kakashi had expected Itachi to take Hinata all the way to Konoha without stopping, so the two should be there by now, and the way the three were going, they should be there within an hour.

Itachi stood in front of the Hokage, Hinata on his right, "Hokage-sama, we have returned from our mission, we had to separate from our group to keep Hinata protected. Kakashi should have the documents we recovered. I expect him to be here any minute."

The old Hokage nodded thoughtfully, a hand on his chin, "Thank you Itachi-kun. You're dismissed, I need to talk with Hinata-chan."

Itachi nodded, and threw another glance to Hinata. He then left the room, leaving Hinata with Hiruzen.

Hinata looked back to the Sarutobi and waited for him to speak, "Hinata-chan, I apologize about the incident during the mission, but I was wondering if you were still set on going to the academy."

Hinata nodded her head once, keeping her face blank. "Un. I have my heart set on the academy, Hokage-sama, but maybe when I'm older I will consider joining."

Hiruzen nodded and smiled gently at the young girl. "I understand, I hope you're ready though. The academy starts tomorrow."

Hinata blinked

"Uwah! Tomorrow?! I need to go get ready! Thank you, and goodbye Hokage-sama!"

She then sped out the door, making the old Hokage chuckle.

Hinata sparred with her father and Neji when she returned to the compound, she was now spending time with her younger sister, Hanabi.

"Nee-chan! Nee-chan! What are we gonna play now?"

Hinata giggled and ruffled Hanabi's hair, "I was planning on going to the Uchiha compound."

Hanabi visibly saddened.

"But I was thinking that you could come with me this time."

"Uwah! Really? You'll really take me, Nee-chan?!"

"Un"

Hinata and Hanabi arrived at the Uchiha household and knocked on the door, when it opened, it revealed a smiling Mikoto, "Hinata-chan! It's been a while since I've last seen you! Oh, and who is this?"

Hinata smiled and took Hanabi's hand, "This is Hanabi, my imouto! Hanabi, this is Mikoto-san."

Hanabi gave Mikoto a shy smile and clung to Hinata, "Hello..." Mikoto squealed and ushered the two inside.

Immediately as Hinata walked in, she was tackled into a hug by a yellow and black blur. She giggled while Hanabi stood by Mikoto, her eyes wide, "Nee-chan, who're they?"

Hinata giggled and hugged the two boys who clung to her, "Hi Naruto-kun, Sasu-chan..."

The three stood up and Hinata grabbed Hanabi's hand and pulled her in front of the two energetic boys, "Sasu-chan, Naruto-kun, this is my imouto, Hanabi."

Naruto stuck a thumb to his chest and gave a glowing smile, "Hi there Hanabi! I'm Uzumaki Naruto! I'm gonna be Hokage someday!" Hanabi giggled and looked to Sasuke.

" _I'm_ Sasuke Uchiha, I'm gonna be the strongest Uchiha there is!" Naruto rolled his eyes and elbowed Sasuke, which in turn made Sasuke pull him into a headlock, which turned into an all out brawl of six year olds on the floor.

Mikoto raced forward and smacked both boys on the head, "No rough housing inside! You can do that outside!" The two stood up and rubbed their heads sheepishly.

"Okay kaa-san..."

Hanabi, Naruto, and Sasuke all fell asleep in the Uchiha training grounds after Hinata gave them a training lesson.

Hinata smiled and began walking towards the compound where she met with Mikoto, the Uchiha matriarch had made her some rice balls for lunch and they had a small conversation over the meal.

"Thank you again for the meal, Mikoto-san, I need to go get Hanabi, we must head home to tou-san. I need to begin training Hanabi in the gentle fist." Mikoto gave Hinata a bone crushing hug as she set off to retrieve Hanabi.

When Hinata found the trio, they were sitting in a triangle formation having a conversation.

She heard Hanabi exclaim to the two other boys, "My Nee-chan will be the strongest kunoichi ever! When we go home she's gonna start teaching me gentle fist!"

She smiled lightly and heard Naruto begin cooing about how cool the Hyuga were, which made Sasuke jealous and yell about how the Uchiha were the best.

Hinata giggled, catching their attention, Hanabi ran up to Hinata and clung to her arm, "Nee-chan, will you teach me now?"

"Un"

Hinata and Hanabi said their goodbyes to Sasuke and Naruto and walked back to the compound.

Hinata and Hanabi locked themselves in the training room and began their work.


	12. Chapter 12

**Kakahina: 19**

 **Shikahina: 33**

 **Itahina: 31**

 **Sasuhina: 14**

 **Naruhina: 28**

 **Harem: 9**

 **Nejihina: 5**

 **Gaahina: 10**

 **Madahina: 2**

 **Shisuihina: 1**

 **Keep voting!!**

 **Please read the Author's Note at the end, thanks!**

 **XXXXXXX**

Hinata hopped giddily in front of her father, who cracked a small, almost unnoticeable, smile at her actions. "Tou-sama! Can we go now?!" Hinata couldn't help but feel excited for the day ahead of her.

It was the first day of the academy!

Hinata hopped from one foot to the other, a frustrated expression sprawled across her small, six year old face, Hiashi looked at her and sighed deeply, "Yes, we can Hinata..."

Hinata gave a squeak of excitement and began pulling Hiashi's arm with inhuman strength for a child, "Hurry up, Tou-sama!"

Hiashi fought off a smile and kept his face neutral, "Hinata, compose yourself. You don't want to trip and ruin your clothes."

Hinata was going to complain, but she had quickly figured out that this was his indirect way of worrying about her, so Hinata smiled and complied with Hiashi's wishes and walked slower next to him.

Hinata decided that wearing her baggy jacket and loose pants would hinder her in her training, so she now wore one of the black training outfits the Hyuga used for the gentle fist training.

The black shirt was short sleeved and had a small V neck, but it was covered by some fishnet so it was breathable during training **(1)**. Her pants were tight black leggings that went to her mid-calf, and her shinobi sandals were the standard black one every student had.

Her hair, which was growing at a fast pace, was now a little passed her shoulders, so Hinata opted to tie it up in a ponytail, with her bangs framing her face.

Her image differed so much from the first time she went to the academy, Hinata barely remembered what her life was like before this, and frankly, she didn't want to.

-Line Break-

Hinata walked through the entrance of the academy and bid her father farewell, she then bounded towards her classroom and jogged through the door.

As she walked in, she was bombarded by the sound of screeching children and giggling girls.

Hinata looked up to see Sasuke getting glimpsed by fangirls, and Naruto pulling the girls off of him in a fit of jealousy.

Sasuke caught a glimpse of Hinata and sprinted from the girls, he quickly hid behind the Hyuga and stuck his head out from behind her right shoulder.

Hinata blinked.

The girls were in front of her immediately, glaring and baring their claws.

Hinata had forgotten how terrifying fangirls were in her day.

But Hinata wouldn't let them walk over her, she was Hyuga Hinata! She had battled _Uchiha freaking Madara_ , she had watched all her comrades _die_ , so she would be damned if she let a few fangirls push her around.

Hinata worked up her worst glare and shot it towards the fangirls, the smart ones backed off, but a few stragglers were 'brave' enough to stay, such as Sakura, Ino and a few other girls that Hinata didn't know.

When she noticed Sakura and Ino, she almost burst out into tears once more, memories of their mangled, burnt corpses worked their way into her mind.

For Hinata hadn't been good friends with the two kunoichi, but things were going to be different this time around.

Hinata stepped forward and stuck her hand out, "I'm Hyuga Hinata! Nice to meet you!"

The two looked skeptical, but stepped forward anyways, Ino grabbed her hand first and gave her a light smirk, "I'm Yamanaka Ino, nice to meet you Hinata-san."

Hinata visibly brightened and turned to Sakura, she seemed a bit wary of Hinata, but she didn't blame the Haruno, Hinata knew of her bullies and how she was very self conscious in her younger days.

Sakura grabbed her hand and shook it once, "Haruno Sakura, I hope we can be friends." Hinata gave her a close-eyed smile.

"Likewise, Sakura-san."

Hinata sat between Sasuke and Naruto, and began creating small conversation until their Sensei came.

"So Sasu-chan, how has Itachi-Sensei been?"

Sasuke pouted slightly and crossed his arms, "He's always so busy! He never has anymore time for me, had he even been training you, Hina-chan?"

Hinata shook her head, her bottom lip poking out a bit, "No, but I think the missions are just piling on. So let's support Itachi-Sensei as much as we can, he's only eleven and is in running for ANBU captain!"

Naruto and Sasuke exchanged a look before giving each other a grin, "Un!"

Right then, the teacher walked in and the familiar ponytail was swaying behind him, "Hello class! My name is Umino Iruka, I'll be your Sensei from now on!"

He paused and looked around the room with a big smile, "How about we introduce ourselves? Tell us your likes, dislikes hobbies and dreams for the future. I'll go first."

"My name is Umino Iruka, I like teaching, and training, I dislike bad people, and my hobbies are teaching students like you, my dream for the future is to make you all amazing ninja! Now you there, it's your turn."

A boy with a hood and a collar covered half of his face stood up, almost making Hinata break down.

"My name is Aburame Shino, I like my insects and dislike people who make fun of others, my hobbies are training with Otou-san and helping my Okaa-san tend to the trees. My dream for the future is to be the best bug user." Iruka smiled and pointed to a boy next to him, the boy had wild hair and red upside down triangles painted onto his face.

Hinata's heart ached when she saw the two, ' _Shino, Kiba...'_

"I'm Inuzuka Kiba! I like Akamaru and beef jerky! I dislike bullies and other bad guys, my hobbies are creating new jutsu with Akamaru and my dream for the future is to... Uh... I'm not completely sure yet..." Iruka chuckled as the small Inuzuka scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. "That's alright Kiba, you'll get a goal."

Next we're a few people that Hinata never met the first time do she zoned out until she heard Iruka call on Sakura, "I'm Haruno Sakura, I like..." She gave Sasuke a slight glance, her cheeks dusted pink, "I like my friends and I dislike people who would try to hurt them. My hobbies are hanging out with Ino-chan and going shopping with Okaa-san. My dream for the future is to be a strong kunoichi!"

Iruka moved onto Ino, who exuberantly stood up with a big smile across her face, "Yamanaka Ino's the name! I like Sakura-chan and working at my family flower shop, I dislike when Otou-san makes me clean my room! My hobbies are helping Kaa-san run our family shop and hanging out with Sakura-chan! My dream for the future is to become a great Yamanaka leader one day!"

Iruka moved onto the next kid, who just happened to be the lazy genius, "Nara Shikamaru, saying my likes and dislikes are too troublesome. My hobby is playing shougi with Tou-san, my dream for the future is to nap." Everyone sweatdropped as Shikamaru finished and began nodding off to sleep.

Iruka scratched his cheek and chuckled, "Alright... Next."

"I'm Akimichi Choji! I like eating potato chips, and I dislike people who make fun of me. My hobbies are hanging out with Shikamaru and helping Kaa-san in the kitchen! My dream for the future, is to eat all of the potato chips ever made!"

Iruka pointed to Sasuke who held Hinata's hand for reassurance, he stood up and looked around, "I'm Uchiha Sasuke, I like hanging out and training with Hina-chan and Naruto. I dislike when aniki is on missions and I can't see him. My hobbies are playing and training with Hina-chan and Naruto. My dream for the future is to be the strongest Uchiha, even stronger than aniki!"

Iruka smiled and pointed at Naruto, Hinata looked around, confused because she was before the blonde. He must've not seen her.

"Uh... The name's Uzumaki Naruto! I like Hinata-chan's cooking and when she trains me and Sasuke, and I dislike mean people! My hobbies are training with Sasuke and Hinata-chan! And I'll become the greatest Hokage ever!"

Iruka nodded with a smile and began walking to his desk, "Alright class, we'looked begin learning-"

"Hey! You forgot Hina-chan!"

Iruka turned and saw Naruto and Sasuke standing up and glaring at him, only now was when he noticed the small Hyuga girl between them, "Oh forgive me! Go ahead."

Hinata nodded and stood, she held both Sasuke and Naruto's hands as she spoke, "My name is Hyuga Hinata, I like flower pressing, sweets, training my my imouto, Tou-sama, Neji-nii-san, Itachi-Sensei, Sasu-chan, and Naruto-kun. I dislike evil people, bullies, and anyone who tries to hurt my friends. My hobbies are flower pressing, training and cooking... And my dream for the future is to protect my precious people and become an amazing clan head so I can change the Hyuga for the better!"

Hinata looked down shyly and smiled, Iruka gave her a wide grin and then began teaching the class about chakra.

Hinata zoned out, had already learning about chakra during her training with Hiashi, "Alright Hinata, if you can doze off, then you can answer this question. What are all the elements of chakra?"

Hinata snapped out of her daze and focused on Iruka, who gave her an expectant look. "Fire, lightning, earth, water, wind, yin and yang." Iruka's eyes widened, he then nodded and continued teaching, muttering about Hyuga being too smart for their own good.

-Line Break-

When Iruka dismissed the class for lunch, Sasuke, Naruto and Hinata were the first ones out of the room, as to not be bombarded by fangirls asking Sasuke to eat lunch with them.

The trio sped off towards Ichiraku ramen, they had promised Teuchi that they would eat lunch there on their fist day to the academy, he said it was for celebration for them on their way to becoming ninja.

The three students ran into the small ramen shop and hopped on the stools, Hinata seated in the middle.

Teuchi walked out from the back of the shop, his daughter following behind him, "So you finally came! You three want the usual? It's on the house!"

The children nodded excitedly and smiled brightly as Teuchi chuckled and began working on their orders, "So Hinata-chan, I haven't seen much of Neji-kun lately, where's he been?"

"He's been training with Tou-sama, he's working very hard, I was thinking of inviting him for a meal after the academy."

Teuchi nodded, a serene smile on his face, "You should, I'd be happy to see him again."

Hinata gave a bright smile, her eyes twinkling, she was about to respond when she heard two squeals behind them.

"Sasuke-kuuun!"

Sasuke shuttered and turned around to see Sakura and Ino standing there with hearts in their eyes, Hinata shook her head, a grimace on her face, "Sakura-san, Ino-san, as much as I wish to be friends with you, you have to stop acting like that. I would invite you to sit with us, but I'm afraid you'll only sit and ogle at Sasu-chan."

Ino and Sakura looked at each other, a little ashamed, "Alright... We won't..."

"Great! Come on and sit with us then!"

-Line Break-

The meal had been surprisingly nice, Sakura and Ino were extremely nice when they weren't fawning over Sasuke, the group had a fun and peaceful walk back to the academy, Naruto was making jokes, trying to impress the girls, while Sasuke just had his 'Uchiha facade' on, making the two newcomers _almost_ fawn over him again.

But the rest of the day was uneventful until Hinata walked home, she was through the busiest street in Konoha, she had noticed a chakra signature following her all day, she hadn't done anything about it, but she intended to now.

Hinata made her way towards the meadow she always trained in, she then turned to where the chakra signature stood in the trees.

"You can come out now."

"So you _have_ spotted me."

Hinata only hummed in response, as the stranger jumped into view. A head of silver hair was shown to her, as the stranger raised his head.

"Kabuto, what do I owe the pleasure?"

A chuckle came from Kabuto as he pushed his glasses up his nose, the sun reflected its light off of the circular lenses, "I've come with a proposal, from Orochimaru-sama."

"Tell him no thank you."

Kabuto became serious as he stared at Hinata, "Well Orochimaru is she only one who can give you power... This pitiful village can't bring you to your full potential."

"No thank you."

Kabuto grimaced, then smirked slightly, "I suppose I'll take you by force then."

Hinata showed no emotion on the outside, but on the inside the gears in her head were turning, trying to find a way out.

 _'If I make him think I'm going to fight him, I can check with my Byakugan to see if there are any ANBU nearby. I'll have to sent out a pulse of my chakra so they'll notice me.'_

Hinata watched as Kabuto coated his hand in chakra and raced towards her, Hinata activated her Byakugan and checked for any ANBU.

Luckily, she spotted a lone ANBU making his routes, Hinata internally smiled and sent out a large pulse of chakra. The ANBU noticed and began heading their way, but until he arrived, Hinata had to defend herself.

She dodged Kabuto's swipes and fell into the Hyuga stance, Kabuto raced towards her once more and Hinata began spinning, sending chakra out of every pore in her body, successfully creating the well known Hyuga move, Kaiten.

Kabuto flew back and hit the ground, he got up and smirked at Hinata. Fortunately, the ANBU arrived and saw the battle, he swiftly grabbed Hinata and pulled her back.

Hinata gave a grateful glance to the ANBU, "Thank you, Heichou."

The man nodded and summoned one of his dogs, "Pakkun, go to Hokage-sama, tell him what happened."

The small pug nodded and sprinted off, the man turned to Kabuto and a thousand chirps were heard, "Hatake Kakashi, never thought I'd run into _you_."

Kakashi said nothing, much to Kabuto's displeasure. "But I'm afraid I can't stay and chat. Orochimaru-sama is expecting me back soon."

With that, Kabuto jumped backwards into the darkness of the forest.

Kakashi turned to Hinata, "Most children would be terrified by now."

 _'Most children haven't gone against the strongest shinobi to ever live.'_

"I'm not like most children, Kakashi-san."

"As I can see."

Hinata grabbed his hand and tugged, "Ne, Kakashi-san, will you train me?"

Kakashi looked at his hand, which was held tightly in her grip, "Maybe if you're placed on my genin team."

Hinata pouted and began pulling him towards the Hokage tower.

-Line Break-

Hiashi stood in front of Hiruzen, his face contorted in fury, "My daughter was almost kidnapped today! I demand that you have someone guard her. At. All. Times."

The Hokage sighed and rubbed his left temple, "I have no idea why that snake wants Hinata-chan, but I suppose I will comply with your wishes. I will have Itachi-kun watch over her at all times."

Hiashi nodded, though his rage didn't deteriorate. "Fine, but what if when she graduates the academy? I demand that you place her with your finest shinobi."

The senile old man smiled, his eyes wrinkling, "Oh I have someone in mind."

-Line Break-

Hinata sat in the Hyuga dojo, watching Neji spar with Hanabi. The two stopped and sat, drinking some tea that Natsu had made. "So Hinata-sama, is it true that you were almost kidnapped?"

" _Hinata_ , just Hinata. And yes, it's true."

Neji chuckled and unwrapped his hands, "Sorry, Hinata, I forgot. Anyways, how did you stop Kabuto?"

Hinata shook her head and began putting some healing salve on Hanabi's cuts and bruises, "I defended myself while I sent a pulse of chakra out, which caught the attention of an ANBU. After that, Kabuto ran away."

Neji beamed at her, a big smile on his face, "As expected of the heiress!"

Hinata smiled back at him and began tending to his cuts, "How have you been progressing with the eight trigrams? I can show you anything if you need help."

Neji looked down and blushed slightly, "Actually I need a bit of help with Kaiten... I can't get the spin down."

Hinata nodded and rewrapped his arms and hands, "Then let's get started."

 **XXXXXXX**

 **1: So with Hinata's shirt here's the link if you want to look: https/goo.gl/images/kpgP4x I couldn't really explain it all that well.**

 **A/N: So school starts on Monday, so I won't be able to post as much... I'll try my hardest to get the chapters out every other day, if not then it will be weekly updates, sorry!**

 **Review Please!!!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Kakahina: 22**

 **Shikahina: 36**

 **Itahina: 36**

 **Sasuhina: 16**

 **Naruhina: 30**

 **Harem: 10**

 **Nejihina: 6**

 **Gaahina: 11**

 **Madahina: 3**

 **Shisuihina: 2**

 **Keep voting!!**

 **Before we start: I'm not going to write about every single day in the academy, so I'm doing a time skip in this chappy!**

 ** _So it will be set a few month from graduation_**

 **XXXXXXX**

Hinata walked happily from the academy, over the years she had grown in many ways, ever since her run in with Kabuto, Itachi had been like her bodyguard.

Since it was his mission to stay near her at any time, they had more time to train, and Itachi had begun to train Sasuke and Naruto. Sasuke ecstatic that his aniki was finally training him, while Naruto was excited to learn cool jutsu.

Since graduation was right around the corner, Hinata had been working hard with Sasuke and Naruto. Since she new Sasuke was ahead of the class, Hinata had been helping Naruto with his clone jutsu, but almost as a second nature, Hinata accidentally taught him Kage Bunshin no Jutsu.

She guessed it would be too weird not seeing him use his got to jutsu.

Sasuke still had _raging_ jealousy issues, but Hinata always took him out for a treat after she was done helping Naruto. Neji had already become a genin last year, he was now away on D rank missions, but he would always help Hinata train Hanabi when he had freetime.

Ever since Hinata had helped Neji with his hatred, he had become kinder to his team and seemed to be developing a crush on Tenten, when Neji had told Hinata that, she squealed with a bright smile and hugged him, making the brunette bush lightly in embarrassment.

Hanabi had began to admire Hinata even more, as much as Hinata hated to beat her in spars she had to keep her rightful name as heiress, but luckily, Hanabi took the losses with dignity and always cooed about how strong her Nee-chan was.

Hiashi was more open with affection, even if it wasn't noticeable by others, Hinata saw it. How he slightly opened his arms if one of his daughters came in for a hug, or how he would come into their rooms at night when he thought they were asleep and lightly kiss their heads.

Sakura and Ino had grown over their silly schoolgirl crushes on Sasuke, but not completely. They still fangirled over him somewhat, but they've gotten much better at controlling themselves around the Uchiha. There would always be lingering feelings that stuck with them, but they had grown enormously under that teachings of Hinata, they had grown to become best friends.

Hinata just couldn't wait to see Tenten again.

Unfortunately, Hinata hadn't been able to get closer to Kiba or Shino, but with her always busy schedule, she hadn't been able to do much lately.

Oddly enough, she had gotten a close bond with the infamous napper of her class; Nara Shikamaru. They were an unlikely pair, but Shikamaru labeled her: Not too troublesome, so ever since then, they became closer.

Her insomnia had gotten worse and she only found refuge while sleeping with Neji. Hinata shuddered, the last nightmare still fresh in her mind...

 _Hanabi's body fell to the ground in front of her like a sack of potatoes, Hinata stared at her beloved imouto's corpse. Her neck was twisted at an odd angle and there were multiple scars and cuts littering her body._

 _Hinata looked up, her eyes wide and filled with unshed tears and fear, her eyes met the ones of Hanabi's murderer._

 _Sharingan._

 _His red eyes brimming with excitement and blood lust at he stared at Hinata, a shit eating grin on his face. "I already said I'm sorry... I don't know what else you want from me."_

 _Naruto stood by her side, a hand placed on her shoulder, "Shut up you psychotic bastard! Hinata don't listen to him!"_

Hinata shook her head and tried to get rid of the thoughts before she had a break down in the middle of the street.

But they wouldn't leave.

 _"Shino!"_

 _"Choji!"_

 _Kiba, Shikamaru, Ino, and Hinata watched in horror as their beloved teammates were blown to smithereens by Madara._

 _Sakura came running towards them, but Shikamaru, Kiba, and Hinata were already gone._

 _"Fire Style: Majestic Destroyer Flame!"_

 _The survivors watched as Ino and Sakura were burnt in the unforgiving inferno. Ino ran around while her skin burnt to black, while Sakura had died on contact._

 _The only thing Hinata heard was Madara's maniacal laughter as she watched her friends die one after another._

Hinata froze.

She began trembling as the memories became more and more vivid, thoughts ran wild in her head as her eyes widened and her friends' agonizing screams rang through her mind.

Her breathing was ragged and her killing intent began to rise, saliva dropped down her chin as her eyes widened to their fullest extent.

"-nata!"

"Hi... nata!"

"Hinata!"

Hinata got a grip on herself and looked up to see Itachi standing over her, a concerned expression on his usually stoic face. "Are you alright?"

Hinata stared at him for a second before wiping her mouth and nodding, "Y-yeah"

-Time Skip-

Hinata was training Hanabi, trying not to let her mind wander again. It was working as it seemed that Hanabi had grew significantly since the last time they sparred.

"Your fists are too slow, you'll need to work on speed. That's something that's easy to overcome."

Hanabi nodded, her eyes gleaming, "Un!"

"Let's take a break for now and I'll help you next time, ne?" Hinata turned around and stretched her left leg. She heard Hanabi's small feet padding towards the door and she nodded her head with an exuberant grin on her face. Hinata shook her head with a small smile on her face, the future had changed a lot, Hinata barely remembered her old past and how she used to be. She was quite content with herself, the future she was creating for the next generations seemed to be turning out lovely.

Graduation was in about two months and Hinata couldn't help but wonder if Kurenai would still be her Sensei, she would be more than happy if she had her motherly-figure there with her, but she still wondered what it would be like to have Kakashi or Asuma as her Sensei.

Preferably, she would have Kakashi over Asuma, only because she had never spoke to him, nor did she want to break up the Ino-Shika-Cho tradition. She didn't want to break up the original team seven, but she couldn't help but wonder what kind of Sensei Kakashi was like...

"Hiiiiiiinataaaaa-chaaaan!"

"Hiiinaa-chaaaaan!"

Hinata snapped out of her thoughts to the sound of two familiar voices calling to her, Hinata giggled and ran down the hallway to see Sasuke and Naruto running down the pristine Hyuga walls, they glared at each other and began running faster to beat each other. Hinata watched them try to slow down as to not tackle their friend, but Hinata moved to the side and laughed lightly as they both fell to the ground.

"Hina-chan! Are you ready for training today? Aniki said that he would train us, but only if you would help him!"

Hinata brought her fingers to her chin and bit her lip, "I'm not busy right now... So sure!" Sasuke and Naruto gave her bright grins and began to drag her towards the entrance, the trio passed Hiashi and Hinata called back to him, "Tou-sama! I'll return before dusk!"

Hiashi watched as they ran off, but not before he said, "When you return, we have much to discuss."

"Hai Tou-sama!"

-Line Break-

Hinata stood beside Itachi and in front of a panting Sasuke and Naruto, the two were to try and take Itachi and Hinata down with taijutsu alone, so far Hinata and Itachi hadn't broken a sweat while Naruto and Sasuke had bumps and bruises after every session.

Of course Hinata had healed them after, but surprisingly, the two buys wanted to heal on their own. So Hinata had begun training them in the Mystic Palm, she also showed them how to make healing salves just in case they were ever out of chakra and needed to be healed.

Hinata remembered one training session that always made her smile when she thought of it...

 _Hinata had just finished healing a small squirrel that she found with deep gash on it's back, she had demonstrated the Mystic Palm only once and they already began to pick it up. Surprisingly, Naruto was a little better than Sasuke, but that didn't slow down the young Uchiha._

 _Hinata made a small cut on her forearm and held it out for Sasuke to heal, he put his hands over it and green chakra enveloped his hands, the muscle began stitching back together, but his chakra wavered before the skin could reconnect. "Sasu-chan, you need to keep your chakra at a steady rate, so don't use all you chakra on the muscle, also do some chakra exercises to help with control."_

 _Sasuke gave a big smile and focused his chakra before healing the rest of the small cut on her arm._

 _Hinata made one more cut and stuck her arm out in front of an impatient Naruto, he immediately put his hands over the injury and his chakra enveloped his hand, his chakra was a light shade of blue, in contrast to the scarlet chakra that swirled deep within him._

 _Naruto's chakra forced the cut closed with amazing speed, "Naruto-kun, you're speed is amazing! But, don't force too much chakra into the injury, you could deplete your chakra faster that way. So work with Sasu-chan on control exercises."_

 _Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other and nodded, they then looked at her sheepishly and told her they'd be right back. Hinata waited patiently as the boys ran behind a tree and walked back with their hands behind their backs._

 _Hinata backed away at the sight of their smiles, "What do you have behind your backs?"_

 _Naruto and Sasuke thrust their hands forward, containing a small baggie of chocolates and a fistful of crumpled daisies and lilies. "We just wanted to thank you for being so nice to us and training us all these years..."_

 _Tears sprang to Hinata's eyes as she leapt forward and caught them both in a bone-crushing hug. "I should be the one saying thank you, Sasu-chan, Naruto-kun."_

Hinata snapped out of her reverie and found herself staring off into the distance with a goofy grin on her face, she noticed it was close to sunset and bid the three boys farewell as she ran towards the Hyuga compound.

Hinata walked towards her father's study, freshly bathed and in a clean lavender kimono, she had no idea what Hiashi would want to discuss, but whatever it was, she wouldn't let him down.

Hinata knocked on the wood of the sliding rice paper door twice, she heard her father's stern voice call out, "Enter." Hinata slid the door open and stepped in the study, shutting the door behind her, Hinata made her way to the cushion that was placed in front of her father.

"Tou-sama."

"Hinata."

Hinata took a seat on the cushion, her legs tucked underneath her. "What would you like to speak about, Tou-sama?" Hiashi tensed slightly, but his face remained neutral.

"The Hokage has gotten word that Orochimaru is going to attempt to capture you again, we do not know when, but we want to keep you safe, so we will give you two options. You may either, give up on being a shinobi, but you may still be the leader of the Hyuga, or you can become a ninja, but lay low for about a month or so with the most dependable shinobi they have as your Sensei."

Hinata sat in silence, absorbing the information, on one hand, she could become the Hyuga leader and give up on missions and being on a team with her friends, or she could be a shinobi with a stronger Sensei who could protect her from a legendary sannin and have the risk of being captured for her eyes and clan secrets.

Each option had it's flaws and its advantages, but one choice was obviously the better choice, the safer way.

But Hinata had one goal in mind.

To make a better future.

And to do that, she would have to risk her own well being for the sake of her goal.

"I wish to be a shinobi, Tou-sama. While I know that it's not the safest option, I have to protect my precious people in this world, and to do that, I must be a shinobi." Hiashi nodded, a glimmer of pride flashed through his pupiless eyes.

"I respect your wishes, Hinata, but due to you still being in danger I must tell you the two shinobi who may be your Sensei. As we speak, they are being tested to see which of them would be better suited to protect you." Hinata, being the prodigy she was, immediately began thinking of the shinobi they would test.

"Who are they, Tou-sama?"

"Hatake Kakashi and Uchiha Itachi."

To say Hinata was shocked would be one hell of an understatement, she would've never thought that _Uchiha Itachi_ could've been her Sensei.

So here she was, laying on her tatami mat in her large bedroom, thinking of the possibilities. Itachi had been her Sensei and still was, teaching her everything he knew, but Kakashi is someone she's never talked to, let alone trained under.

Hinata walked quietly out of her room and down the hallway towards her father's study, she had felt a non-Hyuga chakra enter the compound and assumed that it was a messenger to tell her father who her Sensei would be.

She snuck up to the door and discreetly dispelled the sound barrier that surrounded his office, she caught the last part of the conversation before she replaced the barrier and ran around a corner before her father noticed her as he walked the ANBU out of the compound.

 _"The test was successful, we have her Sensei."_

 _"And who would that be?"_

 _"Hatake Kakashi."_

 **XXXXXXX**

 **A/N: I'm so sorry!!! Guys, school sucks and i hate life right now, I have a three page essay due for AP ENglish and all of the notes for chapter 2 3 for my Chemistry class. Things suck right now, but I'm going to try my hardest to have the chapters out on time! Thank you all so much for being so patient with me, it means so much to me!**

 **Review Please!!!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Kakahina: 30**

 **Shikahina: 39**

 **Itahina: 38**

 **Sasuhina: 17**

 **Naruhina: 31**

 **Harem: 11**

 **Nejihina: 7**

 **Gaahina: 12**

 **Madahina: 3**

 **Shisuihina: 2**

 **Keep voting!!**

 **XXXXXXX**

Hinata watched as Naruto walked back into the classroom, a steel plate over a blue piece of cloth was tied around his forehead. Hinata smiled brightly at him as he sat down and began gloating about becoming a genin before Sasuke, to which said boy glowered at Naruto.

Iruka stepped into the classroom and called out to Sasuke, the two left to another room for the testing. Hinata looked around the room and noticed everyone had gone already, except her.

"Hinata-chan! Look how cool I look!"

Hinata's attention was drawn back to the boisterous blonde next to her, he was striking poses and making faces. Hinata giggled, she closed her eyes and covered her mouth with one hand, "You look great Naruto-kun!"

A light blush dusted over Naruto's cheeks and at that moment, Sasuke walked back into the classroom, a leaf headband on his forehead, the fangirls squealed and swooned as Sasuke walked passed them and sat next to Hinata.

Hinata gave Sasuke a big smile and said, "Congratulations, Sasu-chan!" Sasuke smirked back at her and pointed his thumb back at the door where Iruka stood waiting for her.

Hinata followed her Sensei down the hallway and into an empty classroom, at the desk in the front, her other Sensei, Mizuki sat, glaring at her.

She assumed it was because she helped Naruto pass the test so he never stole the forbidden scroll, or it could be because that he was one of Orochimaru's lackeys and he was ordered to watch her.

Either way, she would have to watch him.

"Alright Hinata-chan, make as many clones as you can."

Iruka's voice brought her out of her thoughts and her attention to him, she nodded and brought her hands up to make and familiar hand sign.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

About twenty Hinatas were scattered around the classroom, surprising the two Sensei in front of her.

Iruka coughed and smiled, "Alright, now all you need to do is some shuriken jutsu, then cast a genjutsu over us, if you pass those then you'll graduate."

Hinata nodded.

She turned to the target that was against the wall towards the left of her, she took out six shuriken, one between each finger. Hinata crossed her arms over her chest in an X position and then flung the shuriken towards the target, the six shuriken stuck in the center of the target perfectly.

Hinata smiled at the target, her nervousness dissolved immediately. "Good job Hinata-chan! All you have to do now is cast a strong enough genjutsu over us... What is your worst nightmare?"

Hinata froze.

"You don't have to say, but cast the genjutsu so we can see."

Hinata gulped, she made a few hand signs and around them appeared a battle ground, fires everywhere and corpses littering the ground.

Neji lay in Naruto's arms and Hinata behind them, tears streaming down her face. She then got up and ran, the spikes from the giant beast above them stabbed through her, Naruto ran to her side, but suffered the same fate as his blood sprayed on Hinata's body and over her face.

Iruka and Mizuki looked around, their eyes wide and filled with surprises and confusion, their gazed landed on the two men that stood atop the beast. Unfortunately, they couldn't see who the men were, for their faces were because they were blurred.

The man with long spiky ebony hair began laughing insanely as as the other made no sound or movement, Iruka looked around and saw two burnt corpses, Kiba and Akamaru's bodies lying next to each other, but the worst was the... Chunks of human flesh and organs that scattered the ground.

Iruka turned away as not to throw up and tried to dispel the genjutsu, but it seemed to be too strong for even him to break.

Hinata noticed the struggle Iruka was having and dispelled the illusion, she turned away as not to cry and put up her best childlike front.

Iruka cleared his throat.

The two teachers looked at each other and began whispering amongst themselves, for what seemed like forever, Iruka finally turned to her and said.

Hinata walked into the classroom, her head hung low. Her hands behind her back, her bangs covered her eyes, but her lips were quivering.

Hinata quickly made her way to her seat and sat down between Sasuke and Naruto, she put her head on the desk and her hands were down between her toned legs.

Naruto looked at her wide eyed, his eyes watered and his lip quivered. He looked to Sasuke, who was equally shocked.

"Hinata-chan...?"

Hinata lifted her head and smiled forcefully, her lips were tight and her eyes were slightly watered, "Yes Naruto-kun?"

"Are... Are you alright...?"

Hinata sighed, her smile dropped and some tears escaped her eyes, she chuckled and wiped them quickly, "Y-yeah... Kami... Why am I crying?"

Sasuke cleared his throat and gripped her hand, "Did... Did you pass?"

Hinata sighed once more before lifting her hand from between her legs and revealed her Konoha headband on a blue cloth.

"Of course!"

Naruto and Sasuke fell out of their seats as Hinata giggled and tied her headband around her neck, she would need to get a black cloth soon to go with her outfit.

"Hinata-chan!"

"Hina-chan!"

Hinata giggled as Sasuke and Naruto climbed back into her seat, they pouted and playfully glared at her.

Iruka walked into the room and smiled at all of them.

"Congratulations, Konoha Genin!"

The class smiled.

"I'm so proud of all of you, you've all worked so hard and look where it got you."

Iruka's eyes closed, his smile widening, "I want to say, I'm especially proud of all the young kunoichi. Out of every male student, you ladies worked the hardest. But for all of you, the hard part is only just beginning, tomorrow meet back in here to hear your new three-man squads."

Iruka chuckled, "I guess this'll be the last time I tell you guys... Class dismissed!"

The students hurriedly ran out of the classroom, excited to show their parents their new achievement, Hinata, Naruto, and Sasuke waited until the students were gone so they had some peace and quiet.

Hinata walked up to Iruka and gave him a big smile, "Arigato for being an amazing Sensei, I had a great time here!"

Iruka smiled softly, "No problem, Hinata-chan, I had fun too."

Hinata gave him one last smile before running back to Sasuke and Naruto. Not noticing the soft, gentle smile Iruka directed towards them, or more specifically, Naruto.

The three newly announced Genin ran towards the Hyuga compound to retrieve Hanabi, and hopefully, Neji.

Hinata burst through the Hyuga training doors to see Hiashi training Hanabi. Hiashi turned and gave a small unnoticeable curve of his lips, "Ah, Hinata, how was your last day of the academy?"

Hinata smiled brightly, she took off her headband and shoved it towards her father, "I passed! I was the highest in the class, Tou-sama!"

Hiashi nodded, he placed a hand on Hinata's headband said with pride laced in his voice, "Of course you did, I expect nothing less. Did you want to celebrate?"

Hinata nodded, "Yeah, me Naruto-kun and Sasu-Chan were wondering if Neji-nii-kun and Hana-Chan could join us!"

Hiashi nodded, he turned to Hanabi and said, "You are dismissed. Go freshen up while they retrieve Neji, good job."

Hanabi smiled brightly and ran off towards her room, Hinata jumped on Hiashi's back, startling him.

She had her infamous death grip on him as he gave a small chuckle, "Neji is in his room, don't stay out too late."

Hinata nodded and gave his torso one last squeeze before jumping off and grabbing Sasuke's and Naruto's hands as they laughed at the awkward display of Hyuga affection.

Just as Hiashi said, Neji was in his room, studying some ancient scrolls while he sat on his futon.

"Neeejiii-niiii-kuuunn~"

Neji looked up to see Hinata skipping in his room, "Hinata, how are you?" Hinata smiled as his keen eyes saw the headband that was wrapped around her neck.

"I see you passed, I'm happy for you." A serene smile made its way onto the branch member's face.

"Un! And me, Sasu-chan, and Naruto-kun were wondering if you wanted to come celebrate with us, Hanabi already has permission!"

Neji thought for a minute, he smiled and nodded his head once.

"Un!"

Elsewhere.

Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai and a few nameless jounin surrounded a circular table, Hiruzen stood up and greeted them all, "Good evening, now is when you'll choose your new three-man cells."

Hiruzen tossed a few coins on the table, each coin had the face of every student who passed the exams. "We will now decide what you think will be the best team for you, choose the coins wisely. Once we all agree, there's no going back."

Kurenai stood and looked through all the coins, she looked at the names and chose three. "How about an all kunoichi cell?" In her hands were Hinata, Sakura, and Ino, she threw them in front of her with a smug smile.

Kakashi stood up and took Hinata's coin, his careless attitude pissing Kurenai off to no end. "Oi! Kakashi, what do you think you're doing?!"

"Taking my charge. They had me specifically placed to teach the Hyuga." Kurenai was about to argue when Hiruzen interrupted her.

"He's right. He was chosen to care for the girl."

Kurenai shrugged it off and looked at the other coins, Asuma took a drag from his cigarette and grabbed three coins. "I'll take the Ino-Shika-Cho trio, seems like a challenge."

Hiruzen nodded and looked around, no one had any objections.

A few hours later, everyone chose their coins, all the jounin were either happy or alright with their new teams.

Hiruzen's eyes shut when his lips turned up into a smile, "Alright, you all seem to have your teams, any objections?"

No one said anything and the old Sarutobi nodded his head, "Alright then, no going back now."

 **TBC**

 **A/N: Ugh, I'm so so so so so so sooooo sorry! I feel so bad! This chapter is so late and so short I feel awful for making you guys wait! Can you please forgive me? I promise I'll try to have the next chapter out faster... School is killing me guys, I'm taking the PSATs tomorrow and dying. AP classes are freaking killers! Again I'm so sorry that I'm so late! I honestly feel awful! But it makes me feel so good when you guys guve me such amazing reviews!** **If you read my author's notes then comment, "Voldemort's sweet, sweet booty" in the review section!**

 **Review Please!!!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Kakahina: 32**

 **Shikahina: 40**

 **Itahina: 40**

 **Sasuhina: 17**

 **Naruhina: 30**

 **Harem: 10**

 **Nejihina: 6**

 **Gaahina: 11**

 **Madahina: 3**

 **Shisuihina: 2**

 **Keep voting!!**

 **Carol Zoldik: ¡Hola! Leí tu comentario y me alegro de que te gusta la historia! Me encanta la idea de un Shikahina o Itahina emparejamiento, pero desgracia su hasta usted y los otros fans, seguir votando por su pareja y estoy tan contento de que te gusta la historia! ¡Gracias por el comentario!**

 **CaptainHuggyface3218: Who knows... What school do you go to?? Lolol**

 **Mokushiyami: I read your comment and I completely agree with you, I wasn't going to play in the actual ship until much later in the fic, it would take away from the story too much and you're right, this Hinata doesn't have time for love or something as trivial as relationships. I was just gathering the poll for the pairing to know what I'm working with and what the fans want, I hope this helped! Thank you for your comment!**

 **XXXXXXX**

Hinata skipped into the classroom for the last time and sat in her usual spot in the middle of the classroom, she was one of the first ones in the room so she busied herself by meditating.

She felt someone poke her side and she slightly opened her right eye to see who touched her, and right beside her was her beloved Uzumaki, a face of concentration and his hand extended, his index finger out and he poked her once more.

Hinata stifled a giggle and turned to him, "Morning, Naruto-kun!"

Naruto stared at her with a grin, "Morning Hinata-chan, how're you, -ttebayo?"

Hinata smiled and scooted over so she was in the middle of the seat and Naruto sat down, "I'm excited! I hope we can be on the same team!"

Naruto nodded excitedly, "Me too, as much as I hate Sasuke-teme, he's better than any other in here..."

Hinata slightly gasped and lightly hit Naruto's shoulder, "Naruto-kun! That was rude!" Naruto shrugged, his face nonchalant.

"Wha? You were thinking it too..."

Hinata blushed and looked away, "N-No I wasn't..."

Naruto laughed and smiled brightly, "I can see through your lie, Hinata-chan~"

Hinata's blush intensified and she breathed a sigh of relief when she heard Sasuke's voice, "Quit terrorizing Hina-chan. Dobe."

Naruto's face turned red from anger and embarrassment, he hopped on the table in front of Sasuke and squatted, their faces level.

"You wanna say that to my face, teme?!"

Sasuke chuckled, "Alright then, do-"

At that moment, a nameless student leaned back and his elbow hit Naruto's rear, sending his face crashing into Sasuke's, their lips locking.

Hinata stared at them and began laughing while Naruto righted himself and they both began spitting and wiping their mouths, Hinata wiped a tear from her eye and held her stomach.

 _'Some things never change.'_

Naruto fell to the ground, holding his throat, "I'm dying! Hinata-chan! Heal me!"

Hinata laughed harder, but didn't notice when a few fangirls ganged up on Naruto. She heard him groan from the first few punches and immediately stood up, glaring at them.

Hinata activated her Byakugan and glared at the girls, her eyes were dark and her face was set into a scowl.

" _Never_ hurt my precious people. _Ever_."

The fangirls ran in terror and Hinata turned to Naruto and helped him up, She brushed off his clothes and healed his bumps and bruises, sending one more glare towards the rabid fangirls, she sat down.

She took one more look at Sasuke and Naruto and fell down laughing, causing both boys to blush from anger and embarrassment.

"Hina-chan! Stop laughing! This isn't funny!"

Hinata stood up and wiped a tear from her eyes and calmed down, she took a breath and looked at them, "You're right Sasu-chan, it's not funny..."

Sasuke had an arrogant look on his face as he turned his head away, a smirk on his face. "Hn."

"It's freaking _hilarious_!!"

Sasuke looked over to her surprise as Hinata doubled over again, laughing.

Naruto glared at Hinata light-heartedly and was about to join the conversation when Iruka walked in and greeted them, "Good morning, newly announced genin! Today is the day you will join your new team, one jounin instructor will be placed to watch over and train you until you become jounin. Are you ready?"

A chorus of cheers were heard from the genin and they each had smile on their faces, or in Sasuke's case, a small smirk.

Iruka chuckled and quieted them down, "Alright, alright... Team 1; Hiroshi Aki..."

Hinata stopped listening and thought about who would be on her team when she heard her name, "Team 7; Hyuuga Hinata, Uzumaki Naruto and Inuzuka Kiba."

Hinata's head shot up and she turned to Sasuke, her eyes slightly watery, "Wait! I made a mistake! Team 7 is Hyuuga Hinata, Uzumaki Naruto, and Uchiha Sasuke, my bad!"

Hinata smiled and hugged her best friends, she faintly heard Ino and Sakura complaining in the background about not being on a team with Sasuke, but they weren't rude to Hinata like the other fangirls.

"Team 8; Haruno Sakura, Inuzuka Kiba, and Aburame Shino."

Sakura groaned while Ino laughed at her and held her abdomen.

"Team 10; Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, and Akimichi Choji."

Ino cried dramatically and Sakura laughed at her, but not happy because she thought her team wasn't much better...

Iruka waved to them and began walking out the door, "This is where we part, your Jounin instructors will come pick you up. I'll see you all around!"

-Time Skip-

 _'I'm soooo getting back at Kakashi for this.'_

Hinata grumpily sat on one of the desks, it had been hours since the last group had been picked up and all that was left was Hinata, Sasuke, and Naruto.

Naruto huffed and closed his eyes while putting his hands on the npe of his neck, "Where the hell is our Sensei, -ttebayo?" Sasuke shrugged and grunted, almost as frustrated the blonde who sat on the teacher's desk across from him.

A light bulb appeared over Naruto's head as a mischievous grin made it's way onto his face as he quickly stood up and grabbed one of the chalkboard erasers and opened the sliding door a crack. Naruto propped the eraser between the wall and the door, Naruto giggled and sat anxiously on the edge.

Sasuke scoffed, and his holier-than-thou tone of voice emerged, "Che... As if our Sensei will fall for that, he's a jounin!"

Plop.

The trio looked over to see a man standing in the doorway, the chalk dust settled and it show a man with a mask covering half of his face and his Konoha headband over his left eye, leaving only his right eye showing.

"My first impression of you all is, I ha-"

"KAKASHI-SAAANNNN!"

Kakashi sweatdropped and looked to the fussy Hyuga Heiress, "Oh... It's you..."

Hinata jumped on his back and locked her heels around his torso, "Kakashi! You kept us waiting for hours!" Hinata lightly hit Kakashi's head and put her arms on his shoulders.

Kakashi sighed and looped his arms underneath Hinata's thighs and turned out of the room, calling to the confused boys, "Come to the roof..." His shoulders slumped as Hinata pretending to ride a bull.

Naruto turned to Sasuke, his face contorted into confusion. Sasuke shrugged his shoulders, his face similar to Naruto's, the two followed their teammate and their new Sensei up to the roof and sat down on the steps in front of Kakashi.

Kakashi sighed dramatically as he rubbed the nape of his neck, "Uh... Alright... Tell me your likes, dislikes, hobbies and dreams for the future I guess."

"Ehh? Sensei shouldn't you go first, -ttebayo?"

"Fine... I'm Kakashi Hatake. Things I like and things I hate... I don't feel like telling you that. My dreams for the future... never really thought about it. As for my hobbies... I have lots of hobbies." The team sweatdropped as they all though.

 _'All we really learned was his name...'_

"Alright blondie, you're up."

Naruto thought for a moment and then nodded his head, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki! What I like is ramen, especially the kind at the Ichiraku Ramen shop. What I dislike is the three minute wait after you pour in the boiling water. My dream... is to be the next Hokage! And my hobbies are training with Hinata-chan and Sasuke-teme."

Kakashi rolled his eyes and pointed to Sasuke, "Angsty emo kid, you're up."

Sasuke glared at Kakashi and let out a _Tch_ "I don't have many likes, but I do have many dislikes. My hobbies are training with Hina-chan, and the dobe. And my dream for the future... Is to be even stronger than Hina-chan, so I can protect her, the dobe, and my family."

Kakashi sighed once more with a half smile and pointed to Hinata, "You're up, little one."

Hinata smiled, "I like my family, Naruto-kun, Sasu-chan, and Itachi-sensei. My dislikes are... _snakes_... evil people and anybody who tries to hurt my precious people. My hobbies are training with Hana-imouto, Tou-sama, Neji-nii-kun, Sasu-chan, Naruto-kun, and Itachi-sensei. My dream for the future is to be the best Hyuga clan leader and make a good future for my friends and many generations to come."

Kakashi smiled lightly and chuckled, the trio looked at him oddly, "Yo, what's so funny, Kakashi-Sensei, -ttebayo?"

"Oh... Oh... Haha. I-it's nothing."

Sasuke glared at Kakashi and demanded in his Uchiha tone, "Just tell us."

"Fine, but I don't say I didn't warn you... Out of all the students who passed, only three teams actually become ninja."

1

2

3

"UWAHHHH?!?!?!?!?!"

Hinata stayed silent as Naruto and Sasuke looked at Kakashi in panic, "But I already knew that..."

Kakashi looked to Hinata, "Eh? How's that?"

Hinata scratched the back of her head and shrugged her shoulders, "Well, Tou-sama said if I'm not one of the nine who make it through the test then I'm not worthy of being an Heiress, let alone a Hyuga... So... Yeah..."

Kakashi stared at her for a moment before shrugging, "I should've guessed,"

Naruto and Sasuke turned to Hinata after an awkward silence, "Hina-chan, are you sure we can make it through?"

Hinata nodded confidently with a smile, "Of course, I know we can do it together!" Sasuke and Naruto smiled before holding each of her hands, none of them noticing the serene smile on their Sensei's face.

After a minute of silence, Kakashi coughed, successfully catching the attention of his new charges, "Alright, as much as I _loved_ this, I need to go. Meet at training grounds 7 tomorrow at 7 sharp. Oh! And don't eat breakfast, you'll throw up."

And with that, Kakashi poofed away, leaving smoke in his wake.

Hinata pretended to think for a moment and turned to the two boys, "Eat breakfast tomorrow, make sure you eat healthy and enough to last all day."

Naruto looked at her quizzically, "Nani? But Kakashi-Sensei said we'll throw up!"

Hinata looked at him with a smirk, "Always look underneath the underneath."

 _The next day_

Hinata sat up from Neji's futon and stretched, she quietly made her way out of his room to not disturb his sleep. She quickly made her way to the kitchen and made some rice balls, she packed a small bento in case Naruto and Sasuke were still hungry when they got to the training grounds.

Hinata shunshined to the empty grounds and walked into the middle of the small grassy field, she slid down into the Hyuga stance and began spinning, chakra came out of every pore in her body. While spinning in her Kaiten, Hinata charged her chakra into her hands and made them into lion heads. She began punching in front of her while she spun, sending chakra balls in the shape of lion heads flying through the her Kaiten and out in different directions.

Hinata slowed down, stopping her Kaiten and bending over, placing her hands on her knees from slight exhaustion. She hadn't perfected her new technique quit yet, but all she needed to do was add in her Byakugan so she could know where to shoot her chakra draining lion heads.

The Hyuga walked to her bento box and sat next to it, still panting lightly. She took out a rice ball and a canteen of water, Hinata drank a bit of the water and a bite of the rice ball, she inhaled and exhaled deeply liking the silence, the serene sound of-

"HINATAAA-CHAAAANNNN!"

Of Naruto...

"Hina-chan!"

And Sasuke...

Hinata sighed and opened her eyes to see Sasuke and Naruto racing each other towards the tree she sat next to.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!"

The two each touched the tree at the same time and began arguing about who won, Hinata giggled, but was really sort of irritated with being nostalgic, "Did you two eat?"

Sasuke nodded, but Naruto's answer was a growl from his stomach, Hinata shook her head and gave him the rest of her bento after taking one more rice ball. He wolfed the food down and burped, "Thank you, Hinata-chan! You're always the best when cooking, -ttebayo!"

Hinata blushed and turned away, "No, no, I still think Mikoto-san's cooking is better..."

Sasuke just huffed, "Of course it is, but I know you'll be better than her when we're older."

Hinata smiled at him and took another sip of her water, today should be fun...

-Time Skip-

It was about 9:00 in the morning, two hours past the time they were supposed to meet...

 _'That damn Kakashi...'_

Hinata stood up and stretched when she felt her Sensei's laid back chakra spike up at the edge of the training grounds, she grabbed the boys and made them drink some water and stretch.

Kakashi walked over the grassy field towards the three genin, his favorite orange book in hand. "Yo." His hand waved up lazily into a peace sign.

Naruto growled and pointed an accusing finger at Kakashi, "YOU'RE LATE!"

Kakashi just waved his left hand in a dismissive manner, "Sorry, I got lost on the path of life... So let me explain our task," He took out two bells and jingled them.

"Here are two bells, and I'm going to give you three till noon to take them from me."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, he shoved his hands in his pockets, "But there are only two bells, and there's three of us."

Kakashi's eye closed, indicating his smile, "Exactly, that means one of you will be sent back to the academy and one of you will be tied to that post, and won't get any lunch. If you want these bells, you have to come at me with the intent to kill"

Naruto gulped.

"Th-the intent to k-kill?"

But the Uzumaki was ignored.

Hinata placed a finger under her chin in thought, "So that's why you said no breakfast..."

"Precisely! But you had to ruin my fun and be a good shinobi..." Kakashi's shoulders slumped over and he half glared at Hinata, "No matter! One of you will still be sent to the academy."

Hinata huffed and scowled at Kakashi as he set the timer for three hours and placed it next to the bento boxes. "Alright so let's-"

"This'll be easy! You can't even dodge an eraser!" Naruto rushed forward with a kunai in hand, but Kakashi disappeared and reappeared behind Naruto, the genin's wrist in his hand, "Hold on, I didn't even say go yet. Although I guess it's good that you came at me with killing intent..."

Killing intent... Kakashi almost forgot about the amount the Hyuga Heiress before him had, he just hoped that she wouldn't direct it towards him. Kakashi shivered slightly, he remembered how his skin crawled when Hinata's intent burst and flowed out of her body.

"Ok. Ready? Set. Go."

With that, all three genin were gone in a flash, Kakashi looked around and noticed Naruto's chakra immediately. He facepalmed and kept searching, he saw a small, barely noticeable flicker of Sasuke's chakra.

 _'Impressive for a genin... But where is Hinata? I can't sense her chakra at all...'_

Kakashi snapped out of his thoughts to the sound of rustling leaves, he smirked.

 _'But she isn't silent enough.'_

Kakashi turned around and saw Naruto standing there, his orange jumpsuit standing out in the greenery, "Hey! Me and you! Let's fight like men!"

Kakashi sighed and shrugged, "Alright then, taijutsu only." He reached his hand down towards his pocket in a dramatically slow manner.

Naruto began to sweat slightly.

 _'Is he grabbing a weapon?!'_

Kakashi reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a small orange book, he practically slammed his face into the pages and began reading, he looked up after a few minutes to see Naruto gaping at him, "Well? Aren't you going to fight me?"

Naruto sputtered for a second, "B-but you're reading!"

"Yeah, I really want to know what happens next."

Naruto fell over, "Whatever! Just means I'm going to beat you sooner!"

Sasuke watched as Naruto tried to engage Kakashi in a taijutsu battle, the Uchiha facepalmed and thought of a plan when he felt a presence behind him.

"Sasu-chan."

Sasuke turned around for a moment to see Hinata perched on the branch behind him, "We need to team up, Naruto's creating the distraction, all we need to do is get the bells. So when we get out there, we need to hit him with everything we go, ok?"

Sasuke nodded once and followed Hinata as she jumped into the thicket of trees, "So what's the plan"

Hinata activated her Byakugan and watched as Kakashi used a thousand years of pain on Naruto, she cringed slightly and made a abrupt stop and made two shadow clones, one henged into Sasuke and Hinata sent them both to where Kakashi stood, "Alright, those clones will buy us some time till Naruto-kun gets here..."

They hid in a bush for a few minutes until they felt Naruto's chakra, the two jumped out of the bush and met up with the blonde Jinchurriki, "Oi, Hinata-chan! Did I do a good distraction?"

Hinata gave him a proud smile, "Un! So is your shadow clone fighting Kakashi with mine?"

Naruto nodded once, his eyes closing, showing that he was beginning to concentrate. Hinata motioned then forward and the three huddled close together, Hinata smirked at the two, "Ok, so here's the plan..."

Kakashi watched as Naruto jumped out of the water after he was struck with the thousand years of pain, his face red in anger and embarrassment, "Bastard!"

Naruto ran at Kakashi and tried to punch him, but Kakashi slipped under his fist and stood behind him, all while reading, "You should never let the enemy see your back, baka."

Kakashi brought a fist up to punch him and threw his fist forward, only to be caught by a much smaller, daintier hand.

"You're the only baka around here Kakashi-Sensei."

'Hinata' gripped Kakashi's hand and threw her own not-so-gentle fist, Kakashi tilted his head to the left, Hinata's hand brushing the silver hair over his ear.

Hinata jumped back and stood next to Naruto and Sasuke, the three looked to each other and smiled, they turned back to Kakashi and got in their battle stances, Hinata activated her Byakugan and stuck one hand in front of her and the other was rested by her side.

Kakashi looked at them with an unnoticed prideful smile.

 _'The only team to work together...'_

'Naruto' ran forward while Hinata and Sasuke took him from either side, Kakashi put his book and and took out a kunai. Naruto threw a punch towards his head causing him to turn and face 'Sasuke', Kakashi watched closely as Sasuke grabbed three shuriken and threw them with deadly precision, Kakashi bent backwards, the shurkin barely over the tip of his nose.

Kakashi stood up and turned around, something was off...

 _'Hinata..!'_

Kakashi jumped just in time to see Hinata shoot out of the ground, her arm extended, she glared at him. Her cold, white eyes boring into him, Kakashi stared at her and without thinking extended his leg and increased his speed while fall straight back at the twelve year old.

Kakashi felt his foot connect with her face and her nose breaking under the power a sickening crunch made it's way into the three sets of ears.

The two boys looked worried as the two fell to the ground, _"HINATA!"_

But as soon as Hinata touched the ground, she poofed away in a cloud of smoke. Kakashi stood there, baffled.

 _'Kage Bunshin... But where's the real one?'_

Kakashi looked back at the two boys who glared at him, Kakashi raced forward and jumped over their heads, he hit the back of their necks and they poofed away. Kakashi let out a sigh, feeling slightly prideful in his new team.

 _'Now... Where are they...?'_

Kakashi stood still and shrugged, he pulled his book out, very intent on finding out what happens next. Kakashi read two paragraphs before the temperature began to rise, he unconsciously tugged on his collar and turned around. He saw a giant fireball heading his way and sweatdropped, "Ah, so that's why it got so hot, not because of the por- I mean... book..."

Kakashi jumped out of the way and saw Sasuke and Hinata jump out of the treeline, Kakashi placed his hands on his hips in a taunting way, "Ah, so you finally appear?"

Hinata rolled her eyes, "Taunting us won't work, we're from the most respected, emotionless clans ever, remember?"

Kakashi just stared at her, "How could I forget?"

Hinata just shrugged and nodded at Sasuke, they both ran full speed at him and began their dual attack, Hinata struck a few tenketsu, rendering his left arm useless.

Kakashi growled lowly, but silently thanked Kami that it wasn't his dominant arm. Kakashi sighed and thought it was just about time to end it when he pushed the two back, "We only have 5 minutes left, What're you gonna do now?"

Sasuke gave him a smug smirk and whistled, "We're not gonna do anything-"

Kakashi was about to laugh at them for giving up when the ground began to rumble, thousands upon thousands of Naruto's jumped out of the forest and into the meadow.

"-The dobe is."

Kakashi gave the two and exasperated look, "You really thought I wouldn't notice this many Narutos?"

Hinata giggled, "Well you didn't notice an eraser above your head."

Kakashi groaned and began defending himself from the onslaught of Narutos. What he didn't notice is Hinata sneaking up and grabbing the bells right as the timer went off, the shadow clones were dispelled, leaving only one Naruto with Sasuke and Hinata.

Hinata threw a bell to Sasuke and Naruto and walked over to Kakashi, "Well, it looks like I don't have a bell." She reopened the tenketsu in his arm and let him lead her towards the post, Kakashi tied her up, ignoring the protests of Naruto and Sasuke.

"Alright Hinata, you're going the afternoon without lunch, but since you three worked together so well, I'll give you another chance after Sasuke and Naruto eat their lunch. I'll be back in an hour. Oh! Also, don't feed Hinata, or you'll all be sent back." Kakashi walked out of the training grounds, Sasuke and Naruto hesitantly opened their bento boxes and looked at Hinata with worried expressions.

"Hinata-chan, why'd you do that? You almost just gave up being a genin for us, -ttebayo..." Hinata gave Naruto a peaceful smile, her eyes closing.

"It's alright Naruto-kun, you and Sasu-chan deserve it more than me. Besides, I'm not _that_ hung-"

Right at that moment, her stomach decided to let itself known. Hinata didn't want to admit it, but that test had left her hungry and low on chakra...

Hinata flushed red in embarrassment and put her head down, but in a flash Naruto and Sasuke were in front of her holding their food up to her. Hinata looked at them in surprise, she looked at them and teared up, "Bu-but you guys will be sent back to the academy if you feed me..."

Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other with a small smile, "Hina-chan, we'd rather be back in the academy with you than staying a team without you."

Hinata laughed lightly, she took a bite of Sasuke's food and was surprised when a puff of smoke appeared in front of them and an angry looking Kakashi stood in front of them, "YOU!-"

The trio winced, waiting for the lecture.

"-Pass~"

The three looked up, baffled. Naruto looked around and then back at their Sensei, "Wha- Whaddya mean, Sensei?"

Kakashi just looked at him and grabbed Sasuke, He pulled the young Uchiha into a headlock and placed a kunai to his throat, "Naruto kill Hinata, if you don't I'll kill Sasuke."

Naruto panicked and looked from Sasuke back to Hinata, he placed his hands on his head and began breathing heavily, Kakashi let go of Sasuke and smiled at the three, "A great man once told me; those who break the rules are scum, but those who leave a comrade, are worse than scum."

Kakashi looked at them each individually, "This test was all about teamwork, and you were the first team to actually pass. I'm glad you three work so well together. I'll see you tomorrow at 8 a.m. for our first mission, ja!"

Hinata grabbed a kunai from her holster and cut the rope, she grabbed the other two and pulled them into a hug.

"We did it guys! We're officially genin..."

 **TBC**

 **A/N: WOAH GUYS, SOUND THE ALARMS!!! TWO CHAPPYS IN THE SAME WEEK!?!? THIS IS UNBELIEVABLE... Lolol, hey guys, I know this chapter kinda sucks, but hey! It's 4386 words! That's probs the longest chappy in this fic! I'm kinda proud of myself, ya know? Anyways, the poll for the pairing will end soon, maybe in the next few chapters, but THERE WON'T BE MUCH ROMANCE UNTIL HINA'S GOAL IS COMPLETE!!! THANK YOU!!!**

 **Review Please!!!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Kakahina: 32**

 **Shikahina: 40**

 **Itahina: 40**

 **Sasuhina: 17**

 **Naruhina: 30**

 **Harem: 10**

 **Nejihina: 6**

 **Gaahina: 11**

 **Madahina: 3**

 **Shisuihina: 2**

 **Keep voting!!**

 **XXXXXXX**

Hinata crouched lowly as she used her enhanced sight to watch her target as it drank some of the stream water, Hinata adjusted the small microphone that was attached to her, "Target has been located, when do we strike?"

Kakashi's voice came over the radio transmitter after a minute, surprising Hinata slightly, "Attack on your command Hinata. Sasuke and Naruto, are you in position?"

"HAI!" Hinata winced as Naruto's booming voice was blared in her ear, making it ring slightly.

"Shut it dobe! Hai, I'm ready." Hinata nodded and rubbed her ear lightly.

"You heard them, Hinata, on your command."

Hinata nodded and spotted her comrades' chakra, "Formation Alpha, Naruto take the right, Sasuke tread lightly on the left, I'll go in from behind.

"Got it, -ttebayo."

"Hn."

Hinata swiftly positioned herself behind the target, she glared at it and grit her teeth, "Now!"

With that, Naruto and Hinata immediately jumped into action, Sasuke stayed behind and watched and their target dodged every attack thrown at it like a greased up snake.

Hinata finally got a good enough hold on it and checked the ears, a red ribbon tied to the right one? Check. Pink ribbon around the neck? Check.

Hinata smirked, "Target acquired, we'll meet you at-"

A screech was heard by Kakashi and shrieks from Hinata, he winced, knowing how demonic their target was.

Sasuke chuckled at his friend's misfortune, Hinata glared at him and dropped the small creature, "What?! I don't see you trying to help!"

Sasuke shrugged and whistled lowly, their target looked up in adoration and mewled, it jumped on Sasuke's shoulder and purred as it rubbed it's small head against Sasuke's cheek

"Meow~"

Hinata and Naruto stared in shock as Sasuke tamed the wild cat, he snickered lightly at them and began walking back to Kakashi. Naruto and Hinata stayed a few feet behind Sasuke as to not scare the cat and once more have to hunt it down.

XXXXXXX

Hinata watched as the devil cat was terrorized by his owner in an odd, sadistic pleasure. After the client gave the team their pay, the four walked towards the Hokage tower for their next mission.

"Yo Sasuke-teme! How'd ya do that, -ttebayo?!" Sasuke glanced at Naruto, his ego inflating and his arrogance shining through.

"All Uchiha have a connection with all cats. Of course _you_ wouldn't know that though."

Naruto flushed from embarrassment as Hinata and Kakashi walked behind them, amusement shown in their eyes, "Teme!"

Kakashi sweatdropped and placed a hand on Naruto's head, "Calm down, we're here." Naruto huffed and turned around, but turned his head slightly to glare at Sasuke.

Team 7 walked through the doors of the missions office and stood in front of their old sensei, Iruka, and the third Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen. The latter looked at them and smiled, his face wrinkling, "Ah, Team 7... I might still have some D-Ranks fo-"

"NO!"

The whole room turned to Naruto as he balled his fists and pouted like a child, "No more D-Ranks! We deserve S-Ranks!"

Hinata and Sasuke stood off to the side silently, but agreed with Naruto in their minds.

Iruka's head grew in anger, "Oi! You gaki! Show some respect for your elder-" But he was cut off by the old Sarutobi chuckling.

"You sure haven't changed, eh?" Naruto just frowned and his bottom lip stuck out, "I do have a low C-Rank mission left. Kakashi-kun, you think they can handle it?"

Kakashi placed a finger on his chin in thought, feeling his students' pleading gazes on him, "I think they can Hokage-sama, they're more than ready." He finished with his signature close eyed smile and the three genin sighed in relief.

Hiruzen nodded once, the smile still on his face, "Alright, your mission is to protect a bridge builder as you escort him to his home in the Land of Waves. It'll take six hours to travel to the Land of Waves and you'll stay there until the bridge is finished."

The group nodded in unison, Naruto gave his signature foxy grin and Sasuke smirked, Hinata had a straight face and was already in mission mode.

The Hokage gave a small smile, "Alright, time for you to meet who you'll be escorting. Come in!"

The door opened to reveal an elderly man who smelled of rancid sake and sweat, Hinata winced at the rank odor and looked at the third with an incredulous look, but the old Hokage just laughed heartily, "This is Tazuna, you are to protect him at all costs."

Tazuna just gulped as his eyes widened, then turned into a glare, "You got a bunch of kids to watch me? The shortie looks like he's constipated."

Hinata choked and began laughing, Sasuke just smirked and Kakashi had a smile and a sliver of amusement in his eye as Naruto chuckled and looked around, only to see that he was, sadly, the shortest in his team.

"Hey! I'm gonna be Hokage one day, you old geezer! So you better respect me!"

"As if a baka like you could become Hokage!" Tazuna pointed a finger in Naruto's face mockingly and the latter's face flushed with embarrassment and anger as he rushed forward and his fist cocked back.

Naruto almost punched Tazuna when Kakashi grabbed the back of his collar and pulled him back nonchalantly, "We're supposed to be protecting him, not trying to kill him."

Naruto just huffed and stood next to his teammates as the Hokage quieted them down, "Alright, alright, you're mission starts tomorrow morning at seven am sharp. Don't be late." Hiruzen gave a sharp look to Kakashi who just coughed nervously. "Dismissed."

Hinata bid Naruto and Sasuke goodbye and sped to the Hyuga compound to train Hanabi for the day and help the maids make dinner. She ran through town like a bullet, but stopped in the same meadow she met Kabuto in, "You can come out now."

She heard a small thud and turned around, it seems that Fugaku hadn't gotten enough information on her, "Uchiha Shisui. I thought you had gathered your intel."

Hinata took in his image, curly dull black hair, broad shoulders, a proud nose and a sharp, defined jawline.

He gave her a foxy smirk, but his eyes read anything other than relaxed, "Oh ya know, just a bit of this and that. Ol' Fugaku-Oji-san wants what he wa-"

"Cut the pleasantries, why're you following me again?" Hinata's voice was sharp and demanding and Shisui sighed and his smirk disappeared.

"So Itachi was right when he said you're one to get to the point. Anyways, Most of the part was Fugaku wanting an update on your skills, and since Itachi has had missions nonstop he wants me to make sure you're safe." Hinata's eyes narrowed as she scrutinized him, she hadn't detected any symptoms of lying from him.

"Hn. Tell Fugaku-sama if he wants to gauge my abilities to just ask next time." Shisui just shrugged with a slight nod and a ghost of a smirk.

"Will do."

-Line Break-

"Hanabi-imouto, you need to strengthen your palms, they're too weak, too dainty. So I advise you to use your gentle fists on the training dummy, but no chakra, your hands need to build up calluses so your strikes are stronger."

Hanabi absorbed the information like a sponge and nodded exuberantly, "Hai, Nee-chan!" Hinata chuckled and lightly shook her head as she patted Hanabi on the head.

"That's enough for today, imouto. I need to prepare for my mission tomorrow, but keep working while I'm away, I'm sure Neji-nii-san will train you." Hanabi nodded excitedly as she drank some of the tea a maid had brought them.

"I'd love to train you Hanabi-imouto."

Startled, both girls turned to the doorway to find Neji leaning against the wall, a smirk adorning his face. Hinata jumped forward and engulfed him in a hug, "Neji-nii-san! I thought you had a week long mission, not that I'm not happy to see you, but why are you home so early?"

Hanabi jogged next to them and joined in the hug, Neji pulled away and sighed, "Gai's and Lee's 'youth competitions' made the mission shorter than expected." He shook his head in disgust, "I don't know how my head hasn't exploded yet,"

Hinata giggled and placed a hand over her mouth to stifle it while Hanabi just chuckled and leaned on Hinata. The latter just placed an arm around the sweaty girl and gave Neji a playful scolding look, "Now Neji-nii-san, you know not to underestimate anyone, no matter their weaknesses or what makes them different."

Neji just huffed and pouted slightly, Hinata just smiled, she knew how amazing Lee would become in his life even without the use of ninjutsu or genjutsu.

"Anyways, I'm going to prepare for tomorrow. Goodnight, you two." The two repeated her farewell as she disappeared down the hall and into her father's study.

"Tou-sama~ I'm going to bed, I'll see you in the morning." Hiashi looked up and watched as Hinata skipped through the doorway and up to his side, Hinata wrapped her arms around Hiashi's neck and gave him a bear hug.

Hiashi had to lean down slightly as to not strain his back, Hinata let go of him and skipped back out of his study and he watched her go with a small, microscopic smile.

Hinata walked into her large bedroom and grabbed some clothes, she then walked into the bathroom that was connected to her room and turned the knob in her shower. She peeled off her disgusting training clothes and stepped in the shower, she washed her body and her shoulder length hair.

After she was done, she stepped out and grabbed a fluffy white towel, she dried off and slipped on her pajamas. Hinata then flopped on her large fuuton and sighed sadly, actually having time to think. She thought about how things used to be and somewhat missed them that way, in this universe, there seemed to be a large hole in her heart that had yet to be filled.

A few tears escaped her tightly shut eyes as her nose scrunched up, she quickly wiped the tears and told herself to stop being such a baby, she turned on her side and closed her eyes trying to sleep.

After tossing and turning for what seemed like ages, she fell into a deep slumber.

 _"Mah, mah, Hinata-chan..."_

 _Hinata looked around and fell to the ground as Madara laughed at her, "Didn't I tell you that I would save you for last?"_

 _Hinata looked around and saw her family and friends' corpses littering the ground, but was in utter confusion. This_ never _happened during the war..._

 _"You've impressed me, little Hinata, but unfortunately, all good things must come to an end."_

 _Hinata looked down at herself and found her fourteen or fifteen year old self, it was odd because she was seventeen during the war..._

 _Right as Hinata looked up, Madara slammed his fist into her face and knocked her back a few feet. The Uchiha then walked to her in a leisurely manner, he stood over her and watched her struggle to stand with an evil smirk on his flawless face._

 _Madara the grabbed Hinata's hair and dragged her up to his eye level, with her feet dangling, Hinata began to kick and thrash about, but to no avail. Madara only gripped her hair tighter and scowled, "Fucking women, always the weak links. A Hyuga woman no less."_

 _Hinata was about to retort when Madara's hand shot through her chest and ripped her heart out of her body._

Hinata shot up and clutched her chest in pain, as if the dream had a real effect on her, she gasped as her body trembled and she fell back on her fuuton and writhed in pain. "Da-dammit! Fucking Madara!"

She gasped out as the pain increased, as if his arm was still through her chest. She painfully placed her hand over her heart and her chakra sent a cooling soothe to her pain, "I... Will _kill_ you, Madara."

Luckily, it was about six in the morning, the exact time she needed to wake up. She shakily stood up and put on her normal black sleeveless shirt and pants, she brushed out her hair and tied her headband around her neck.

With a sigh, she stepped out of her room and ignored the dull ache her heart had. Hinata walked through the kitchen and saw the maids bustling about, preparing breakfast for the main branch. She gave a bitter look at the thought of separation still existing in the clan, she would have to make that the first thing she would change when she became clan head.

Hinata shook her head and grabbed an apple and a rice ball, she grabbed her pack and raced past her father's study and shouted, "I'm leaving Tou-sama!" Startling him, he accidently scribbled all over the contract he was reading he shook with anger, but Hinata was already gone.

Hinata skidded to a stop at the gates of the village, obviously the first one to arrive. She ate her rice ball and took a bite out of her apple, she sighed in content as she leaned against a tree and looked up to the sky.

She closed her eyes, and enjoyed the silence, save for a few chirping birds. It was nice, just her and her peaceful thoughts, not a care in the world. The lovely sound of birds tweeting and the slight rustle of wind in the trees and-

"HINATA-CHAAAAAAN!"

 _sigh_ and Naruto...

"HINA-CHAAN!"

 _Aaand_ Sasuke...

Hinata opened her eyes to see Sasuke and Naruto racing towards her, an uncharacteristic small smile on Sasuke's face. She giggled and watched as the two touched the tree at the same time and then began bickering like children over who won and who lost.

Hinata shook her head in exasperation with a small grin on her face, "Did you all eat?" Sasuke nodded once and Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Sorry Hinata-chan, but I was in a hurry to beat teme here..." Hinata gave him a scolding look as a mother would give her child and grabbed her bento from her pack.

"Here, You can't start the day without a meal, Naruto-kun." Naruto nodded and guiltily took the bento and ate it while the three made small talk.

-Time Skip-

At around six thirty, Tazuna walked over to them, already taking a swig of his sake from a small silver flask, "Tch, can't believe I'm being protected by three gakis."

Hinata glared at him and activated her Byakugan, "You're nervous. If this is a simple C-Rank, then why are you sweating so much?"

Tazuna gulped audibly as sweat ran down his temple, "I-I'm not nervous..."

Sasuke snorted and rolled his eyes, "Don't try to lie to Hina-chan, she sees _everything_." Hinata and Naruto giggled as Tazuna backed away in slight fear.

"Mah Hinata-chan, don't scare the client." The four looked over to see Kakashi perched on a tree branch, a small pack slung over his shoulder.

Hinata just huffed and crossed her arms, "Hn," Kakashi sighed and walked over t the guards, showing them his pass, the gates opened and Naruto ran out of the village, stopping just outside the walls.

"Uwahh! It's my first time out of the village! I'm so excited!" Naruto grabbed Hinata's arm and dragged her around and finally slung his arm over her shoulder.

Tazuna began sweating bullets as he wiped his forehead with a small cloth, "F-First time out of the village...?"

Kakashi gave a suspicious look to the old bridge builder, his one eye narrowing, "Is that a problem, Tazuna-san?" Tazuna quickly shook his head, causing Hinata to watch him with her eyes narrowed. She caught Kakashi's eye and he nodded slightly.

"N-No... Not at all..."

Kakashi's one eye crinkled, indicating his smile.

"Good. Let's go then."

-Line Break-

After traveling for four to five hours, the group was ready for a break. Kakashi told them to wait for just a bit more because he said there was a meadow with a small stream where they could rest.

So they complied with some complaint and kept walking.

Soon, they passed a small puddle which puzzled Hinata, so she slowed down and Kakashi slowed with her. Hinata gave Tazuna a suspicious look, "So Tazuna-san, does it _rain_ a lot in the Land of Waves?"

Tazuna gave her an odd look and shrugged, "I guess it does sometimes... Why?"

Hinata shrugged. "Just curious."

Tazuna shrugged the odd question off and walked faster, Hinata hit Kakashi with her elbow discretely and he nodded slowly.

Suddenly, two burly men shot out of the small puddle. They both had long, shaggy black hair and had metal claws on one of their hands, a spiked chain was connected to each of their claws, keeping them connected.

They had Hidden mist headbands on and the larger of the two had two horns on each side of his headband and the other had one horn in the center. They both wore gas masks on the bottom half of their faces, leaving only their eyes exposed.

The two men narrowed their eyes and wrapped their spiked chain around Kakashi, they then pulled as hard as they could and the chain crushed their Sensei. His blood was all over the ground and his flesh had been scattered about, Hinata's eyes widened in remembrance.

 _"Chouji!"_

 _"Shino!"_

Hinata began breathing heavily as her eyes widened to their fullest extent, Sasuke and Naruto watched on in fear, but Sasuke moved and stood in a protective manner in front of Tazuna while Naruto was frozen.

Hinata's Byakugan activated on instinct as she stared blankly at the two men, her head cocked to the side and she looked on listlessly. The men laughed at her as she began walking forward, soon she began fogging, then she broke out into a full on sprint at the men as her chakra coated her right hand.

She shoved her chakra enhance palm into the shorter man's abdomen, he was sent flying into tree and the chain that connected them, pulled the other with him, "Gozu!" His eyes widened as he pressed a small button the side of his claw and the chain broke in half, the man looked at her with fury in his beady eyes.

"You little bitch!"

The man sped towards Hinata and swung his claw at her, she backflipped out of the way, barely missing the sharp steel. Hinata hadn't taken in her close rang with her comrades and shifted her body to the left to miss the claw that the man had shot at her, it flew passed her and she snapped out of her attack mode when she heard Naruto yelp in pain.

She swung around, her Byakugan deactivating, and saw that the claw had nicked Naruto's hand. Luckily, Naruto had moved in time so the deadly claw hadn't hit him head on.

On further inspection, Hinata noticed a light lavender liquid dripping off of the claw that was stuck in a tree. She froze, noticing some of the liquid drip off of Naruto's hand along with some blood.

 _'Poison...'_

Hinata was so busy making sure Naruto was alright that she didn't notice the mist nin come up behind her and back hand her into a tree, her head slammed into the tree and she vaguely heard Naruto and Sasuke call her name in desperation.

Her vision blurred and she saw a fuzzy outline of the man walking towards her as blood dripped down the corner of her mouth, she stood up on shaky legs and tried to drop down into the Hyuga stance, but her knees gave out and she fell to the ground, her head was pounding.

 _'Dammit! Why am I so weak?!'_

The mist nin grabbed Hinata's neck and slammed her against the tree and leaned in so his mouth was next to her ear, "Your pretty little eyes will go for a lot of yen on the black market. I hear Kumo is willing to pay a hefty price for the Byakugan." He lifted her bangs and inspected her forehead, "And no seal either... This'll work out perfectly."

Hinata weakly lifted her hand and shoved her palm into his abdomen, the man laughed mockingly and shoved her into the tree once more, "Now, now, don't make this hard, or I'll gouge your eyes out with a kunai right now."

Hinata payed no heed to his warning and thrashed about, trying to escape his clutches. The man just glared at her and threw her into the tree once more, _hard_.

Hinata felt her eyes begin to close as she succumbed to the darkness.

Hinata hit the ground as the man dropped her and began stalking towards Tazuna and Sasuke, Naruto looked at Hinata in terror and worry and Sasuke tried to steel his nerves, to not show his weakness.

Naruto wanted to run to Hinata, but couldn't, his legs wouldn't move, "Hinata-chan..."

Sasuke tried to glare at the man, but ended up looking like he had just drank spoiled milk, "S-Stay away."

The man only snorted, his eyes narrowed at the young Uchiha, "Move it twerp."

Sasuke wielded his kunai in a threatening manner while Naruto watched, still completely frozen with fear, "Over my dead body."

The man shrugged nonchalantly, "So be it." He then threw his fist at Sasuke, only to be caught by a gloved hand.

The four looked over to see Kakashi glaring at the man, "Don't touch my students." Kakashi gripped the man's wrist, snapping it, he then threw the man into a nearby tree.

Before the Mist nin could even get up, Kakashi was in front of him with a coil of ninja wire and a kunai. he grabbed the other man, who was still unconscious, and tied him next to the other. After removing any weapons he could find, Kakashi rushed to Hinata.

After checking the back of her head, luckily, there was no serious damage, just a bump, a nasty bruise around her neck and some slight chakra exhaustion. He threw a look over to Naruto who was staring at the ground, "The claw was coated in poison, so you'll need to bleed it out,"

Sasuke glared at Naruto as Naruto began to panic slightly, "You alright, chicken?

Kakashi gave Naruto his signature close eyed smile, Naruto just looked at him in horror before grabbing a kunai and stabbing it into the back of his hand and glared at Sasuke, "I-I won't run! I won't freeze up! With this kunai, I will protect the old man... I will protect all of you!" Naruto digs the kunai deeper into his hand and closes his eyes and grits his teeth.

Kakashi looked at him, completely unimpressed, "Naruto... That's nice and all, but that's too much, you're going to bleed out, if you don't cover the wound."

Naruto's eyes became comically wide as he processed Kakashi's words, "Nooooo! I'm too young to die! I never became Hokage!"

Kakashi picked Hinata up and held her bridal style, "We need to get her some rest, she should be fine, but we need to go to a hospital. I'm sorry, but our mission is cancelled."

"NO!"

Everyone turned to Naruto, "Hinata-chan would never want us to do that! She'd want us to keep going!" Kakashi was about to reprimand Naruto when Sasuke spoke up.

"As terrible as it sounds, the dobe is right. Knowing Hina-chan, she'd want to finish the mission." Naruto nodded and Kakashi just sighed, he rubbed his temple and glared at Tazuna.

"Fine, we'll set up camp here for an hour or so. I need to talk to those two and _Tazuna-san_. Watch over Hinata-chan."

Sasuke and Naruto gave a dutiful nod and Kakashi pulled Tazuna away slightly, so he could still watch over the trio, "So, _Tazuna-san_..."

Hinata groaned, feeling a throb in the back of her head and around her neck, she slowly opened her eyes. She adjusted to the light and slowly sat up so she could take in her surroundings, Sasuke and Naruto were next to her in a heartbeat, patting her back and asking if she was alright.

"I-I'm fine... Are we continuing the mission...?"

The two boys nodded and Sasuke placed his hand on Hinata's shoulder, "Kakashi-sensei is interrogating Tazuna-san and the two who attack us,"

Hinata nodded hand raised her hand to the back of her head and healed the bump that had formed there, her headache faded and she sighed in slight relief. She then gingerly placed her hand on her neck and healing it until the bruise was gone, "How long has Kakashi-sensei been gone?"

Naruto shrugged, "I dunno... maybe about twenty minutes... What was that guys talking about selling you eyes, -ttebayo?"

Hinata sighed heavily and rubbed her temple, "My eyes, the Byakugan, is wanted by many people, including the Land of Lightning. When I was three, three Kumo ninja had attacked the Hyuga compound, they tried to kidnap me, but Tou-sama stopped them. Ever since then, Kumogakure has held a grudge towards the Hyuga and vice versa."

Naruto frowned, hit brows furrowed and he glared at the ground, "That's stupid! When I become Hokage I'll change the Hyuga and everyone else for the better!"

Hinata's expression softened and Sasuke silently scoffed and rolled his eyes, Hinata patted his arm with a serene smile, "I know you'll become Hokage one day Naruto-kun..."

Naruto nodded with an excited grin, Sasuke just snorted and looked away while crossing his arms, "Tch whatever."

Hinata giggled and pulled him into a hug, "And I know you'll be the strongest Uchiha to ever live, Sasu-chan."

Sasuke looked always once more, but couldn't fight off the blush that was on his cheeks "Yeah..."

Hinata giggled and lifted her hand to cover when mouth when Kakashi and Tazuna walked towards them, Kakashi sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "Alright, I've settled this, but it's up to you Hinata-chan, do you think you can continue traveling?"

Hinata nodded once and felt her neck once more, "I've healed myself and I feel close to one hundred percent, I'm completely fine to continue the mission."

Tazuna seemed to visibly relax and sigh out a breath of relief and Kakashi just nodded with his eyes closed, "Alright, I'll send a messenger hawk for the two and we'll be on our way..."

-Time Skip-

Our heros had traveled the rest of the way to the Land of the Waves and were now riding in a small boat down a river to the dock where the bridge was to be built, Hinata sat next to Sasuke and across from Naruto and Tazuna as Kakashi rowed the tiny boat.

Hinata felt the hairs on the back of her neck prickle up and activated her Byakugan, she saw nothing but a small white rabbit near a tree. Hinata's eyes narrowed as she deactivated her Byakugan and pretended to relax.

"Duck!"

Hinata grabbed Sasuke and yanked him down while Kakashi did the same to Tazuna and Naruto, suddenly, a large blade swung through the air, right where their waists were, and became lodged into a tree trunk.

HInata activated her Byakugan and saw a large man standing on the hilt of the blade, a tall and noticeably muscular man with pale skin, short spiky black hair, brown eyes, and small eyebrows was seen. He was wearing bandages like a mask over the bottom half of his face and he wore his Kirigakure headband sideways on his head. His chest only covered by a belt to which he attached his enormous sword, wearing baggy pants with the striped pattern typical of Kirigakure and mimetic wrist-warmers extending up to his elbows, with matching leg-warmers.

"Sharingan no Kakashi... So we finally meet..."

"Momochi Zabuza... The Demon of the Mist."

Sasuke's eyes widened as he heard the name, _'Sharingan...? No way...'_

Kakashi growled and grabbed Tazuna and pulled him onto shore, his team following behind as Zabuza slashed the boat in half with his legendary 'Executioner's Blade.'

Hinata, Sasuke, and Naruto all immediately surrounded Tazuna in a triangle formation while Kakashi was ready to take Zabuza in hand to hand combat, he lifted his Konoha headband to reveal a red eye with three tomoe surrounding the pupil. Hinata heard Sasuke gasp lightly and turned to see him with his eyes filled with confusion.

Zabuza made a series of hand signs and mist spewed from his mouth and surrounded them, Hinata just inwardly scoffed and used her Byakugan to locate him, and the other Zabuza...?

"Kakashi-Sensei there's a Mizu Bunshin behind you!"

Kakashi spun around and slashed the clone with a kunai, it dissolved into a puddle of water on the ground.

Hinata watched the original Zabuza as he stood near Kakashi, just to the right of him.

"The pharynx, the spine, the pulmonary artery, the fiver, the jugular veins, the clavicle, the kidney, and of course the heart... Which one should I go for?"

Hinata scoffed as Zabuza shunshined out of sight for a split second and then appeared behind Hinata and in front of Tazuna, breaching their defenses. Hinata saw this coming and twirled around, she crouched into the Hyuga stance and used her Jyuuken and thrust her chakra filled palm into Zabuza's abdomen.

Zabuza lurched forward from the sudden attack and Hinata jumped over him, she kicked the back of his head and stood in front of Tazuna with a kunai brandished as she glared at him, daring him to attack again.

Zabuza glared at her, she felt his killing intent rise, it was immense, Hinata must admit, but... It was nothing compared to hers.

Hinata accidentally let a small portion of her killing intent seep out and quickly reprimanded herself, Zabuza's eyes widened a small fraction before disappearing into the mist. Hinata watched as he reappeared behind Kakashi, his giant sword placed in front of Kakashi's neck.

Hinata knew that the 'Kakashi' was just a clone, but Zabuza didn't need to know that, "Sensei!"

Right as Zabuza slit Kakashi's throat, it dissipated into a puddle on the ground and another Kakashi appeared behind Zabuza.

"It's over, Zabuza."

"I wonder about that..."

Hinata grit her teeth, "Sensei! It's just another Mizu Bunshin!" Kakashi nodded and with a slash of his kunai, the water clone was gone.

"Is it really over?"

Zabuza appeared behind Kakashi again and held his sword up.

Hinata deadpanned and smacked her face with the palm of her hand, _'Kami this is becoming redundant..'_

Apparently Hinata had spoken this outloud and was now being glared at by Zabuza and Kakashi as the mist was mysteriously disappearing, "Hinata, this isn't the easiest thing you know."

Hinata just shrugged and wondered why the mist began disappearing, "It's not my fault that you two are using the _same_ trick _over and over_ again."

Zabuza just clicked his tongue and Hinata heard Sasuke and Naruto snickering in the back, Tazuna smacked the back of Hinata's head and glowered at her, "Oi, you gaki! He's protecting me so leave 'em to it!"

Hinata just huffed and watched as Kakashi sent a powerful kick to Zabuza's side as he was distracted, Kakashi used his Sharingan to watch Zabuza's every move, but wasn't fast enough as Zabuza disappeared once more and behind Team 7's Sensei.

"Suiton: Suirō no Jutsu!"

Suddenly, A giant water bubble appeared around Kakashi, trapping him inside the water. Said captive glared at his team, "Run! He's too strong for you!" Zabuza just laughed and made a single hand sign, another Zabuza came out of the river water and began stalking towards the four.

Hinata glanced at Naruto and Sasuke, to which both of them nodded and gave Kakashi a look that screamed _'Oh yeah? Watch this.'_

Hinata racked her brain for a plan when Naruto yelled, making everyone look at him, "I HAVE A PLAN!"

Hinata rubbed her ear from the Uzumaki's booming voice and turned to him, "What is it? And don't yell it out so the enemy can hear..." Naruto scratched the nape of his neck sheepishly and gestured them to come closer, the other two complied and Naruto whispered his plan to them.

The three backed away from the huddle and smiled evilly at the Zabuza clone, Hinata raised her fist and smacked into her other palm, cracking her knuckles, "Let's do this!"

Naruto smirked as his brows furrowed and Sasuke cracked an arrogant grin.

"Yosh! Let's take this guy down, -ttebayo!"

"What are we waiting for, dobe?"

Naruto glared at Sasuke and huffed, but made a very familiar handsign, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Over fifty clones poofed into existence, they all were grinning brightly and all jumped at the Zabuza clone to attack.

But alas, they were all thrown back by Zabuza, none of them being strong enough to hold the Demon of the Mist, But Naruto didn't seem down as he slid across the grass and reached into his pack. He grabbed out a large shuriken and threw it to Sasuke who grabbed it with something akin to glee and flung it at the clone.

Since all focus was on Sasuke and his dramatic shuriken use, no one (except Hinata and Sasuke of course) noticed Naruto henge into a shuriken exactly alike to the one that was just thrown and followed the original's path in its shadow.

The first shuriken was thrown so fast the the clone didn't have time to react before he was his and was dissipated, it then continued on its path towards the original Zabuza and Kakashi. Zabuza just jumped and evaded the first and second, unseen, shuriken. Luckily, Naruto had counted on this and unhenged himself behind Zabuza as the latter was still in the air.

Naruto grinned and threw a few kunai at Zabuza's arm, forcing him to release the jutsu and free their Sensei.

Naruto fell into the river and Kakashi glared at Zabuza, he sent a wink towards Hinata and Sasuke as he used his Sharingan to copy Zabuza's hand signs. Soon, two giant water dragons formed behind each of the men and they went head to head while Naruto swam to shore and jogged over to Hinata and Sasuke.

"Woah... Kakashi-Sensei is _really_ strong!" Naruto stared in awe as Kakashi matched every single one of Zabuza's attacks without breaking a sweat.

Unfortunately, the two water dragons cancelled each other out and sent a giant wave crashing towards the genin. Hinata watched as the massive wave made its way towards them and grabbed Tazuna's, Sasuke's, and Naruto's collars, she jumped on the wave and used her chakra to not sink downwards.

Fortunately, The wave knocked Zabuza out of the battle and sent him into a nearby tree, he looked up at Kakashi, once the wave was gone, with something close to fear, "Can... Can you see the future?"

Kakashi glowered at the swordsman, "Hai... And I foresee... Your death!"

Suddenly, three senbon were lodged in the side of Zabuza's neck, Hinata watched his life fizzle out with her Byakugan and nodded to Kakashi.

He nodded and they all turned to the one who took Zabuza down in awe to confusion to jealousy.

On a tree branch, a young boy, around the age of twelve, was crouched low and his hand outwards, still in the position of throwing the senbon. He had long black hair, a slender frame and wore a Kirigakure ANBU mask, he wore a standard Kirigakure pinstriped outfit which stopped at his knees. Over this he wore a green haori with white trimmings, and around his waist a brown sash with a fringed trail wrapped around his waist twice. He also wore light-brown platoon sandals with straps in the same colour as his kimono and nail polish on his fingernails and toenails in matching blue green colour.

Naruto pointed an accusing finger in the boy's direction with an angry, and slightly jealous, expression, "Who're _you_?!"

The boy tilted his head and raised his hands in mock surrender, "I'm only but a hunter nin... I came to collect Zabuza's body, I thank you for helping me."

Naruto didn't look convinced as he kept pushing, "But you took him down with a single move! Kakashi-Sensei, you were fighting him with your strongest moves!"

Kakashi only sighed and put his head band over his eye, he placed a hand on Naruto's head and ruffled his hair as Tazuna hid behind Kakashi in fear, "In the ninja world, there's people younger than you, but stronger than me."

Hinata watched as the boy threw one of Zabuza's arms over his shoulder and made a hand sign, "This body has many secrets... Arigatou..."

Kakashi sighed and smiled at his team and his charge, "Alright! Let's head to Tazuna-san's and re-"

Kakashi was cut off when he took one step and collapsed, his team gasped in shock and crouched down to see if he was alright.

Kakashi only chuckled sheepishly and painfully, "I'm fine, I'm fine..."

Hinata scoffed and placed her hand on his forehead, her chakra enveloped her hand and soothed Kakashi's oncoming headache, "He's find, just suffering from some chakra exhaustion."

Sasuke and Naruto were visibly relieved, but Tazuna gave a skeptical look, "But he's the only one who can protect me, what are you gonna do if someone else attacks us?"

Hinata chuckled darkly, "Isn't it obvious? We have to take them down then."

Tazuna swallowed nervously.

Hinata sent chakra to her legs and arms and heaved the heavy, _heavy_ , Jounin on her back.

She began walking, her arms looped underneath Kakashi's thighs, his long legs dragged on the ground behind them as she trudged forward, "Lead the way Tazuna-san."

As the group passed through the small town, everyone either gawked chuckled or had amusement in their eyes as they watched a small twelve year old girl carry a grown man on her back and two other boys and another grown man following her

Hinata huffed as Tazuna opened the door to his house and let them inside, she followed the old bridge builder thorough the house and into a guest bedroom where she practically flung Kakashi's unconscious body onto a tatami mat.

"Oi, Kakashi-Sensei, if I get a hunch back from that then I'm going to kill you." Hinata playfully glared at him as he groaned and opened his eye slightly.

"I'm not _that_ heavy, Hinata-chan."

Hinata rolled her eyes with a scoff, "As if! Tell that to my lower back! You weigh more than a cow, Sensei!"

Kakashi just coughed sheepishly as Hinata, Sasuke, and Naruto all sat next his bed ridden self and began talking amongst themselves. When they all looked back over at their Sensei to see his mask and headband off, but the lower half of his face was covered with a blanket.

"Alright, after I get some rest, we need to train." His team looked at him in confusion before Naruto scratched the nape of his neck and asked the unspoken question.

"But you're hurt Sensei, how can you teach us if you're injured, -ttebayo?"

Kakashi waved his hand in a dismissive manner, "No I'll be fine, I just need a night's rest and then I can train you tomorrow."

Hinata shrugged, Naruto's mind began wandering off, his mouth forming a small 'o', and Sasuke just started talking with Hinata.

"Hina-chan, can you help me with my taijutsu? I want to try something new." Sasuke was fighting off a blush, he _never_ wanted to ask for help, he always thought it was beneath the great Uchiha to ask for something.

Hinata smiled and began fiddling with a kunai she had taken out of her pouch, "Of course, Sasu-chan! I'll always help you out!"

Sasuke's blush darkened.

"Arigatou..."

Suddenly, Kakashi sat straight up, his mask covering his face, "Isn't it odd how the hunter nin didn't check the body at that spot? They usually never take the body elsewhere..."

Hinata's eyes widened, "You're not saying... You think he's still alive?"

Kakashi's eyebrows furrowed in concentration, "I don't know for sure, but it could be a possibility..."

Naruto's head snapped up and his eyes widened to their fullest extent, "Whadd'ya mean he could still be alive?! Hinata-chan even checked if he was dead, -ttebayo!"

Sasuke just looked from Hinata to Kakashi, "You think that the hunter nin was working with him." It wasn't a question, but a fact, Kakashi nodded as he layed back down and covered his face with the sheet once more.

"Hai, so we definitely need to train tomorrow, we will start after breakfast."

The three genin all yelled, "Hai! (-ttebayo)" In unison.

-Time Skip-

Later in the evening, Tsunami called them all for dinner, save for Kakashi who was still bedridden.

As of now, Hinata was helping Tsunami prepare dinner while Sasuke and Naruto were setting up the plates and silverware, "Hinata-chan, I didn't know you were such a great cook! Thank you so much for helping me, it's nice to have some other girls around here."

Hinata looked up at her and smiled, "No problem Tsunami-san!"

Tsunami had a serene smile on her face as she watched Hinata bustle about the kitchen, she shook her head in slight amusement and walked out into the dining room to check on the boys.

Hinata rolled the rice balls and molded the small dango balls, she skewered them and arranged them all on a small plate.

For the main dish, much to Naruto's pleasure, Tsunami chose ramen. Hinata had made noodles from scratch and chopped up some pork, she had boiled the broth to perfection and placed all of the accent toppings over the noodles.

Hinata brought all of the food out and placed the dishes in their respective places with the help of Tsunami, Sasuke and Naruto only stood back and let the two do their work.

Tsunami turned around and faced the boys, "Alright, everything is ready, Hinata-chan can you bring Kakashi-san his food for me? I need to go get Tazuna and Inari."

Hinata nodded with a closed eyed smile, "Un!"

-Line Break-

After Hinata gave her Sensei his food, she left him to eat and headed back down to the dining room.

She sighed as she sat down and looked at the steaming bowl of ramen in front of her, when she looked up, she saw Tazuna, and a small boy she didn't recognize, but he had a frown and a pained look on his face.

Naruto and Sasuke were eating, the boy's sadness went unnoticed by them, Hinata gave a small frown and picked up her chopsticks, "Hi there! What's your name?" Hinata gave him her best smile and the boy looked surprised that she was talking to him.

"I-Inari..."

Hinata slurped up some of the ramen, "Nice to meet you Inari-kun, my name is Hyuga Hinata." Inari's sad look didn't change.

"Well Hinata-san, you should give up."

Hinata's eyes widened, while Sasuke and Naruto looked up from their ramen in surprise.

"There's no such thing as heroes. You can never beat Gato."

Naruto gripped his chopsticks and grit his teeth, "Oi, you gaki! You don't know anything about us! You're just a crybaby!"

Inari sniveled and glared at Naruto, "No, you don't know anything! There are no such things as heroes on this planet! You'll all just die fighting Gato!"

Tsunami gasped and placed a hand over her mouth, "Inari-"

"I'm going back to my room!"

Inari ran out of the dining room and Tsunami began crying and Tazuna pulled her into a comforting hug, Hinata gave Naruto a stern look and ran upstairs after the little boy.

She knocked on the sliding door, hearing his snivels and sobs, "What?"

"It's Hinata. May I come in?"

Hinata heard footsteps and the door slid open to reveal Inari, his eyes red and swollen from crying. Hinata didn't say anything, except pulling the boy into a tight hug, she felt him freeze up before melting into her embrace and sobbing harder into her shoulder.

Hinata picked him up and carried him into the room, she sat down on the tatami mat and sat him on her lap. Hinata stoked his head and patted his back while humming, once his sobs had reduced to small hiccups, Hinata pulled away and looked him in the eye, "Are you alright?"

Inari sniveled and nodded, he turned away and sat down next to Hinata, "Hi-Hinata-san, am I a crybaby...?"

Hinata's look softened and she smiled down at him, "Of course not Inari-kun, Naruto-kun is just very sensitive to that subject. He grew up his whole life without anyone cheering him on, he used his own strength to become as strong as he is."

Inari wiped his puffy eyes and took in a shaky breath, "Go-Gomenasai, Hinata-san..."

Hinata giggled and patted his head softly, "There's nothing to be sorry about. How about we go get some more dinner, ne?" Inari shook his head stubbornly, but his stomach spoke other wise with a large growl, Hinata giggled again and they both went downstairs.

-Time Skip-

Hinata yawned as she got ready for bed, her, Sasuke, and Naruto would all be sharing a room while Kakashi got his own. There was complaining from the two boys because they wanted to respect Hinata's privacy, but Kakashi just slammed his door in their faces and told them to go to bed.

She brushed her hair and smiled softly, she placed her brush back in her bag and walked out of the bathroom and into her shared room.

She saw Sasuke and Naruto sleeping on their tatami mats, she shook her head with a small smile and climbed into her tatami mat between the two boys and lied her head on the pillow, hoping the nightmares would be kept at bay...

 _Tick tock Hinata-chan..._

 _What will you do when you run out of time? When will you snap?_

 _What will you do when I slaughter your family and friends before you once more, ne?_

 _Tick tock..._

 _Tick... Tock..._

 _Tick..._

Hinata snapped her eyes open and wiped the sweat from her brow, she looked around the room and saw that the boys were still in a deep sleep. She sighed in relief that they didn't notice her tossing and turning and stood up, she popped her fingers and cracked her neck, she stretched out her muscles and walked into the bathroom.

She grimaced at her unsightly bedhead and quickly combed out the tangles, ripping out some hair in the process...

She silently made her way out of the room and walked downstairs, she walked into the kitchen and saw Tsunami preparing breakfast, "Tsunami-san, if you needed help, you could've come ask me."

The woman jolted slightly and turned with a smile to look at Hinata, "No, no I couldn't ask that of you... You've already helped so much!"

Hinata closed her eyes and shook her head with a smile, "No, no I insist! I love to cook!"

Tsunami tilted her head, "Well if you insist... Will you pass me the eggs?"

-Time Skip-

After breakfast, Kakashi took his team out into the woods next to the river and sat down on a small rock, he placed his crutch next to him and looked to the trio, "Today we will be learning how to walk on trees, without your hands."

Hinata, Sasuke, and Naruto all shared looks before the latter shouted out, "But Sensei, Hinata-chan taught us how to do that years ago, -ttebayo!"

Kakashi's shoulders dropped as his eye half heartedly glared at Hinata, "Alright... Then I'll teach you to walk on water..."

Naruto's and Sasuke's eyes lit up with excitement, Sasuke's just barely noticeable, while Naruto had stars in his eyes, "Cool!"

Hinata placed her hands behind her head and gave Kakashi an odd look, "But I already know how to do that, Sensei..."

Kakashi sighed dramatically and deadpanned, "Then you can help me teach these two."

Hinata shrugged with her eyes closed, "Fair enough,"

-Time Skip-

Two hours later, Sasuke and Naruto had finally gotten it down, albeit soaked to the bone and freezing cold, they were positive and happy how fast they had gotten the technique.

Kakashi looked to the darkening sky and called out to his team, "Oi, we should start heading back!"

Naruto growled, "No! I want to train some more!"

Kakashi sighed, "Alright, but make sure you come back to Tazuna-san's sometime tonight, be careful."

Naruto pumped his fist while Sasuke and Hinata just shrugged and kept walking back to the house, Kakashi ruffled Naruto's hair with a closed eyed smile and began walking after Sasuke and Hinata.

Naruto carefully channeled his chakra to the soles of his feet and stepped on the water, once he was comfortable with walking, he began doing other things, like sitting or laying down of the water. He stuck his tongue out as he felt some of his body dip into the water from lack of chakra, he quickly got back onto dry land and fell back onto the ground.

"I'll just rest my eyes for a minute..."

-Time Skip-

Hinata woke up to find that Naruto's tatami mat was empty, she scrunched up her nose in worry and realized her probably just fell asleep while training, Hinata giggled softly as to not wake up Sasuke and stretched as she walked out of the small rectangular room.

She quickly made breakfast with Tsunami and told Kakashi that she was going to find Naruto when the door opened to reveal Naruto, there were dark circles under his eyes and his mouth was hanging open as some drool dripped down his chin, "Ohayooo-" The blonde Jinchurikki couldn't even finish his sentence when he yawned.

Hinata giggled and told him to go get some rest, to which he gladly obliged, Hinata turned to Kakashi with a serious look in her eye, "Kakashi, I have a bad feeling about today..."

Her Sensei nodded as he ran a hair through his unkempt silver hair, "I know, I feel it too. If Zabuza is alive, I suppose today is the day we meet him again."

Hinata nodded as she set the table, "What about the other one? What shall we do with him?"

Kakashi looked at her passively, "If you get the chance, Hinata..."

Hinata immediately understood without him even saying it, but Kakashi didn't notice her nod, due to his eyes closing in the middle of his sentence.

"Kill him..."

-Line Break-

After the team ate their breakfast, excluding Naruto, who wouldn't wake up from his death-like sleep, Tazuna stood up and looked at them, "Today is the day we have to finish the bridge. I'll take you there after we clean up, you must protect the construction crew while we work. Understood?"

"Hai!" They chorused, excluding Kakashi who had his face practically pressed against the pages of his book.

Tazuna took them all to the construction site, only to find all of his men either dead or severely injured.

They were all immediately on guard and circled around Tazuna in a defensive manner, "You thought you could kill me so easily, Kakashi?"

Kakashi revealed his Sharingan and chuckled in a mocking manner, "Wouldn't dream of it."

A thick mist appeared, you could barely see six feet in front of you. Kakashi narrowed his eyes, his tomoe spinning wildly, "Hinata! Byakugan!"

"Hai!"

The web-like veins protruded from the side of Hinata's head and allowed her to find Zabuza's whereabouts, "Kakashi-Sensei! Behind you and to the right!"

Kakashi jumped back and sliced Zabuza's arm with his kunai, the latter shook it off and seemed to be glaring at Hinata, "You two might be a good match for Haku..."

At that moment, Hinata nodded at Sasuke and they both ran forward, Sasuke blindly following Hinata's lead. Hinata clashed with the boy was now deemed 'Haku' and gave him a cold glare, the boy's mask was on so she didn't see his facial expression, "So you _were_ working with him."

Hinata and him fell into a taijutsu battle to which Hinata was slowly losing.

She needed to work on her speed when she got back.

"Hai, but I must protect him, even if that means killing you."

Suddenly, and ice mirror dome appeared around Sasuke and Hinata, Haku stepped into one of the mirrors and disappeared, "You cannot keep up, you will surely die here."

Haku began throwing ice senbon were thrown at incredible speeds towards their vitals. Hinata grit her teeth and spun around quickly, "Hakkesho Kaiten!"

Her ultimate defense sent the senbon flying back towards the mirrors with twice the speed and power that he threw them, the needles bounced off of the mirrors, but one lone senbon punctured Haku's shoulder.

Hinata smirked, but began to feel drowsy and her Byakugan noticed the mirrors stealing their chakra, she cursed and took out a kunai, she blocked the senbon to the best of her abilities, but without her Kaiten, it was virtually impossible.

After getting punctured near her vital points, Hinata fell to one knee, she had been protecting Sasuke, who had no wounds. Suddenly, Sasuke began deflecting every needle with deadly precision.

Hinata looked up in awe at Sasuke's now blood red eyes with a single tomoe, "It's alright now Hina-chan. I'm going to protect you now..."

Hinata smiled as he moved with speed only her Byakugan could keep up with, "Arigatou, Sasu-chan..." Sasuke only grunted, but soon became overwhelmed by the sheer amount of senbon Haku was throwing at them.

Hinata tried, but failed, to stand up and help her struggling friend.

 _'Dammit! Sasuke needs me! Stand up!'_

Hinata stood on wobbly legs just in time to see six senbon flying at Sasuke, directed right at his vital points.

He couldn't block them, for his attention was directed at the multiple other needles coming at them.

Hinata used the last of her strength to push Sasuke out of the way and take the hit herself,

 _'Damn... So this is how it ends, huh? At least I could save Sasuke in the end...'_

Hinata fell to the ground, making the senbon in her back sink deeper into her. She winced as Sasuke got up and ran next to her, "Hinata! Why'd you do that?!"

Hinata gave him a closed eyed smile and was surprised Haku was letting this exchange happen, "You need to live, Sasu-chan. I'll be fine..."

With that, Hinata's eyes closed for what appeared to be the last time, the last thing she heard was Naruto's voice shouting her name.

X

When Naruto arrived at the bridge after helping Inari and Tsunami, he didn't expect to see Kakashi fighting Zabuza while Tazuna hid behind a pile of steel beams, "Kakashi-Sensei! Where's Hinata-chan and Sasuke?!"

Kakashi grunted as his kunai slid against Zabuza's sword, sparks flying, "Over there! Go help!"

Naruto nodded and ran into the dome of ice mirrors, he smiled, expecting to see Hinata taking down the enemy, but instead, saw Sasuke cradling her head as she said something to him.

Hinata closed her eyes and Sasuke lied her on the ground gently, his eyes were closed and his face was contorted in pain. Naruto felt his heart break as tears welled up in his eyes, "Hinata!"

Sasuke looked up at him in shock and Naruto stared down at him angrily, "Sasuke! What happened to Hinata?!"

Sasuke's eyes became downcast as he bit his lip, "She... She protected me..."

Naruto's voice died in his throat and he glared at Haku, the latter appeared in one mirror and removed his mask, "At least she died a warrior's death... Now you shall face the same fate."

Naruto couldn't control his rage and the Kyuubi's chakra began to seep out, it took the shape of the fox and Naruto's whiskers became more defined and his eyes turned red with his pupils as slits, the force of the chakra knocked Sasuke out and Naruto ran at Haku.

The ice mirrors were broken and Haku was thrown a few feet away, Naruto had gained control of himself and ran over to Haku with hate in his eyes, "Why? Why are you helping him?"

Haku's look softened, "He is my precious person, he saved me when no one else would even look my way... I'm only a tool to use at his disposal."

Naruto pulled out a kunai and pointed it threateningly at Haku, "I must avenge Hinata..."

Haku nodded and opened his arms, "If you must..."

Naruto's hand trembled as he tried to slash at Haku, but said boy disappeared as his eyes widened and he said, "I'm sorry, but my precious one needs me."

-Line Break-

Kakashi was charging up his chidori after he had immobilized Zabuza's arms, and was about to strike Zabuza when Haku ran in front of him and took the hit himself. Kakashi ripped his bloodied hand out of the boy's body in shock, Haku's corpse fell to the ground with a dull thud.

Naruto ran over to them as Zabuza tried to fight with his legs, but they all froze when they heard a deep voice, "Zabuza! You've failed the mission."

They all turned to see Gato standing on a hill along with a mob of his goons, but Naruto couldn't care less as he turned to glare at Zabuza, "Don't you even care about what Haku did for you?! He gave his own _life_ for you and you don't even car-"

"Just shut up kid."

Naruto looked up at him, tears streaming down his cheeks, to see Zabuza crying as well, "Just... Shut up..."

Naruto smiled at him as he ripped off the bandages covering his lower face with his razor sharp teeth, Naruto understood and threw him a kunai. Zabuza caught it in his mouth and raced forward towards the mob of people, he slashed through all of them, sparing no one.

He stopped at Gato and threw the kunai at him, it hit Gato in the shoulder and rendered his arm useless. Gato sputtered, trying to convince Zabuza not to kill him, but Zabuza didn't listen and rammed his shoulder into Gato's torso, sending the short man off of the bridge and into the waters below.

Zabuza fell down from blood and chakra loss as Kakashi shunshined next to him, "Kakashi, please... Let me see him..."

Kakashi granted Zabuza his wish and carried him over to Haku, after laying him down, Zabuza looked at Haku's peaceful face with a softened expression, "I may not see you again, Haku... I'm not going where you are..."

Zabuza closed his eyes for the final time and exhaled his last breath, Kakashi and Naruto bowed their heads in respect and went to get Hinata and Sasuke.

Sasuke had woken up and the three surrounded HInata's body, Naruto hugged her tightly and sobbed, "Hi-Hina-nata-ch-chan..." Sasuke looked away, holding back his tears by biting his lip, Kakashi let out a single tear that was soaked into his mask.

"You're... Pushing the needles further into my body..."

Naruto gasped and pulled away from Hinata, he wiped his tears to see Hinata looking up at him with a small smile, "Hinata-chan...? We thought you were dead!"

Hinata let out a dry laugh, "You can't get rid of me the easily Naruto-kun..."

-Time Skip-

After a painful, very painful, session of Kakashi pulling the senbon from Hinata's body, he carried her to the edge of the village, where the entire village had come to bid the heroes goodbye.

Inari began crying along with Naruto and he looked up at Hinata, who was riding on Kakashi's back, "We'll see each other again... Right Hinata-onee-chan?"

Hinata smiled at him and gave him a nod, "Of course Inari-kun..."

Inari smiled widely and Tazuna walked forward, "To show you guys our gratitude, we named our new bridge; Naruto bridge." Naruto beamed at the attention while Hinata smiled and Sasuke scoffed, but was obviously jealous. Kakashi just shook his head with what, Hinata assumed to be, a smile.

After saying goodbye multiple times, the team left the Land of Waves and were all ready to go home.

Kakashi tightened his grip on Hinata's thighs and looked at the boys, "C'mon, I want to go home. Let's start running." They both agreed and the three took to the trees.

-Time Skip-

Team 7 walked through the village gates, Hinata on Kakashi's back, taking a nap, "Hinata-chan, wake up, we're home."

Hinata opened her eyes slowly, but didn't get off of his back. She looked around once then fell asleep once more, her head lying on Kakashi's shoulder.

Kakashi deadpanned and gestured the boys to follow him to the Hokage tower.

The three walked through the office door to see Hiruzen sitting at his desk, stacks of paperwork reaching up to the ceiling, the old Hokage looked up and smiled at the distraction, "Ah, Team 7, how was your mission?"

Kakashi relayed the events of their mission to Hiruzen and he listened with a thoughtful expression, "Ah, so it seems you had quite the adventure... Is Hinata asleep?"

The silver haired Sensei sighed deeply and nodded, he let go of her legs and she fell to the ground. Hinata was jolted awake and stood up quickly, about to give Kakashi a piece of her mind, when Hiruzen cut her off, his voice stern, "Hinata-chan, you need to get to the Hyuuga compound immediately. It's about your father."

Hinata's eyes widened and she ran out of the room and sprinted toward her home, she burst through the doors to see some maids bustling about, "What is this about my Tou-sma?!"

Hanabi appeared out of nowhere and engulfed Hinata in a hug, "Onee-chaaaan! T-T-Tou-samaaaa!"

Hinata petted her head in a comforting manner, "Hanabi-imouto, what happened?"

"T-Tou-sama is in the hospital!"

 **TBC**

 **A/N: I finally got my chapter retyped! And let me tell you, it took foooreveeerrrrrr. I know it's super wordy and really long, but I tried to make it good, tell me if you like it! I'm gonna try to make every chapter super long sooo, this chappy is like 10,591 words long so I hope you guys enjoy that :P...**

 **So, next up is the... *Drum roll*... You guessed it! Chuunin exams! So, I need to know if you guys want Hinata to fight against someone other than Neji, but if you make a request, for example; Sakura vs Hina, I need an opponent for Ino. Thanks!**

 **I know, I may be judged for this, but dear lord, MadaHina is my guilty, guilty pleasure. I kinda feel like writing one when I finish this fic, what do you guys think?**

 **Review Please!!!**


	17. Chapter 17

**IMPORTANT A/N!!!!**

 **So! The poll for the pairing is coming to a close soon and these are the top 4 pairings.** **No more voting on the other pairings, I'm sorry if your pairing didn't happen, but these were the top 4 and one of these will be the final pairing.**

 **ALSO!!!!**

 **NO MORE DOUBLE VOTING!!! So, you can only choose one pairing, if you say two, then I will choose the one I want and vote for that one. So remember that!**

 **Kakahina: 0**

 **Shikahina: 0**

 **Itahina: 0**

 **Naruhina: 0**

 **Keep voting!!**

 **XXXXXXX**

Hinata knocked on the door to the Uchiha compound and waited patiently, after a few seconds, Mikoto opened the door and looked at her with a smile, "Hinata-chan! It's been so long! Come in, come in! Naruto and Sasuke are training right now."

Hinata shook her head with a polite smile, "Actually, Mikoto-san, I was wondering if Itachi-Sensei was here, I haven't gotten to see him lately."

Mikoto squealed and pulled Hinata into a hug, "Oh, you're so cute! Itachi is in his training grounds right now. Oh, and will you tell him to come visit his mother, I haven't seen him in days!"

Hinata nodded and returned the hug, when she pulled away, she began jogging down the street towards Itachi's training grounds, "Hai, arigatou, Mikoto-san!"

She heard Mikoto's squeal fade as she got further away, Hinata slowed down and bit her lip. After she had returned to the village, Hinata had found out her Tou-sama was in the hospital.

 _-Flashback-_

 _Hinata raced towards the hospital after calming Hanabi down and putting her to bed, she sped through the doors and skidded to a stop at the front desk, "Hyuuga Hiashi."_

 _The lady looked startled before checking a list and looking back up, "Room 304." Hinata nodded and thanked her before running down the hallway and up three flights of_ _stairs, she was panting as she slid up to the door and slid it open._

 _"Tou-sama...?"_

 _Hinata saw him lying on a hospital bed, his eyes closed, "T-Tou-sama...?"_

 _His eyes opened slowly and he looked to her, "Hinata..."_

 _Hinata rushed to his side and held his hand within her tiny ones, "Tou-sama, what happened?"_

 _Hiashi coughed and sat up, he leaned against the pillows and sighed deeply, "I was poisoned, Hinata."_

 _Hinata's eyes widened, "P-Poisoned...? How...? Who...?"_

 _Hiashi took his hand from hers and placed it on her head, "It was in the tea one of the branch members gave me, while we do not think the branch would do this, the Hokage is checking everyone."_

 _Hinata's eyes welled up with tears as she stared up at her pale father, "Will you be alright...?"_

 _Hiashi sighed once more and let his hand drop from her head, "I do not know, Hinata... The doctors say I'm stable, but they don't know if they can get all of it out of my body..."_

 _The tears finally fell from her eyes as she looked up in disbelief, "No!" Hinata took a step back before activating her Byakugan and locating the poison, the turquoise substance was spread in multiple places throughout his body._

 _The substance seemed to be eating away at-_

 _"It's attacking your chakra system!"_

 _Hiashi's eyes widened as Hinata pressed the button for a nurse multiple times, five nurses came rushing in, "What happened?"_

 _Hinata spun around to face them with a serious look, her Byakugan startling them, "Get me the doctor, now!" Two nurses ran out of the room, complying with her wishes, while the other three glared at her, still frightened by her eyes._

 _The doctor walked in, brown eyes and straight, waist-length blonde hair that was tied in two loose ponytails and a blue diamond on her forehead. She wore a grass-green haori with the kanji for "gamble" written on the back, inside a red circle. Underneath she wore a grey, kimono-style blouse with no sleeves, held closed by a broad, dark bluish-grey obi that matches her pants. Her blouse is closed quite low, revealing her sizeable cleavage. She wore open-toed, strappy black sandals with high heels and she had red nail polish on both her fingernails and toenails with a soft pink lipstick._

 _Hinata gasped and her Byakugan_ _deactivated, "Tsunade-sama! But I thought you were out of the village!"_

 _Tsunade glared at Hinata, expecting her to wither under it, but she only glared back, "What do you want, gaki?"_

 _Hinata glared at Tsunade, of course she knew_ _that she couldn't take a Legendary Sannin, but she would try if Tsunade wasn't going to cooperate, "The poison in my Tou-sama's body is eating away at his chakra system. You need to take it out, now."_

 _Tsunade gave her a look, not any particular one, just... A look, "I'll look, but if you're wrong,_ _I'm going to hit you so hard you'll be in the Lighting Country."_

 _Hinata's eyes narrowed, but she said nothing as she watched Tsunade's chakra envelope her hand and she hovered it over his body and stopped when she reached a small pool_ _of the poison. Tsunade gasped and called for the nurses, "Prepare for surgery, stat!"_

 _Hinata was ushered out of the room as Tsunade vaguely uttered, "This will take all day, check in on him tonight."_

 _-Flashback End-_

Hinata shook her head and masked her chakra, she snuck up on Itachi and stood behind him. She let go of her chakra and immediately Itachi pinned her against a tree, a kunai in hand and his Sharingan activated, but it was odd...

It had a pinwheel shape and there were no tomoe...

Hinata narrowed her eyes and opened her mouth to speak, but before either of them could speak, Itachi's eyes went deep into Hinata's mind.

Into her memories...

Itachi's eyes widened as he watched her old life unravel.

 _"K-Kaa-s-san..?"_

 _"Kaa-san loves you Hinata remember that..."_

 _X_

 _"Hinata. You're weak, a burden to this family."_

 _"O-O-Otou-sa-sama..."_

 _X_

 _"Are you sure you want your heiress to be apart of a genin team? It's a dangerous line of work and she could be killed..."_

 _"I don't care. She's weak. A burden. She lost to her sister, who's five years her junior. The Hyuuga don't need a weakling like her."_

 _X_

 _"Team 8; Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, and Aburame Shino."_

 _X_

 _"You cannot change your fate. A weakling will always be weak."_

 _"Neji-nii-san..."_

 _X_

 _"O-Otou-sama, I have a mission..."_

 _"Hn. Just don't be a burden to your team."_

 _X_

 _"When I come back, I'll bring Sasuke home!"_

 _'Naruto-kun...'_

 _X_

 _"Hinata! Why are you out here?! You can't beat him!"_

 _"No. I'm out here of my own will."_

 _X_

 _"Because... I love you, Naruto-kun..."_

 _X_

 _"Neji-nii-san... No..."_

 _"I thought you said you wouldn't let any of your friends die, Naruto."_

 _X_

 _"I'll save you for last, Hinata-chan..."_

 _X_

Itachi was snapped out of her memories and stumbled back, Hinata began hyperventilating, Itachi _knows_...

He knows about her...

"Hinata...?"

Hinata looked up at him with wide eyes, she shakily grabbed a kunai from her holster and held it up, "I-Itachi... I'm sorry, but I can't let you live now..."

Itachi dropped his kunai and lifted his hands in surrender, "Hinata, I won't tell anyone if you explain what I just saw." Hinata's kunai lowered slightly, but her expression didn't change.

"Itachi, I will explain, but I swear to Kami... If you tell a soul about what you've just seen... I. Will. Kill. You."

Itachi nodded, if her statement startled him, he didn't show it, "I promise."

Hinata nodded and closed her eyes, she put her kunai back in her holster and sighed, "So..."

-Time Skip-

Itachi stared into the forest, wide-eyed, "Hinata... I... I never knew..."

Hinata nodded and leaned against a tree, "How could you? It's not like you were sent back in time as well."

Itachi shook his head, "No, I guess I couldn't have known, but thank you for sharing this with me, Hinata." Hinata just shrugged, all of the weight on her chest seemed to magically lift as she told Itachi her darkest secret.

"Hinata, I feel bad, you've been working so hard to keep the future bright, yet, I've done nothing..." Hinata looked up at the eighteen-year-old, her eyebrows scrunched up in confusion. Itachi sighed and lowered his head, "I feel so insignificant, I now realize why you were always so tired over the years back then. Hinata... I'm so sorry."

Hinata was about to say something, but Itachi cut her off by walking over to her and engulfing her in a hug. Neither of them were ones for contact, so it was slightly awkward at first, but they both relaxed into it and stood in their embrace.

Hinata had her arms loosely around Itachi's torso, tears welled up in her eyes, but she forced them down. Itachi placed a hand on her head and she looked up at him, "You don't have to hide anymore, Hinata... Show me your tears."

Hinata hiccuped and buried her face into Itachi's abdomen, her tears soaked his shirt, but he didn't mind. Itachi smiled as he stroked her hair, almost all barriers between them had been torn down, he hadn't felt this close to anyone, even his best friend, Shisui.

"I-I'm s-sorry, Itachi..."

Itachi just chuckled and patted her head, "Don't be..."

Hinata suddenly remembered something and pulled away from the hug, wiping her tears, "But wait... Itachi, how did you get the Mangekyou Sharingan...?"

Itachi sighed and looked into the thicket of trees, a look of sadness crossed his face, "... Shisui... He was killed in this last mission we went on together... **(1)** " Hinata gasped and realized now that she hadn't seen, nor sensed Shisui following her for a few days.

"I-Itachi... I'm so sorry..." Itachi sighed and closed his eyes, Hinata felt guilt pool in the pit of her stomach. She hugged him tightly, her face burrowing into his gut, "I'm here for you Itachi..."

-Line Break-

After she left Itachi's training ground, Hinata walked over to the team 7 training grounds for a team meeting. Surprisingly, she was the last one there, even later than Kakashi, who appeared to be excited.

She saw three manila envelopes behind Kakashi's back and almost jumped for joy.

Chuunin exams!

Kakashi coughed and broke her out of her thoughts, "So, since Hinata's _finally_ here..." Hinata just rolled her eyes, "I've registered you three in the Chuunin exams."

Naruto looked around, confused "What're the Chuunin exams, -ttebayo?"

After a lot of explaining, and a chalkboard that came out of nowhere, Naruto finally understood what the Chuunin exams were. He looked excited at the thought of being promoted to Chuunin, thinking it was going to be a walk in the park.

"I'm totally gonna become a Chuunin, -ttebayo!"

Hinata smirked and playfully rolled her eyes, "It's not going to be that easy, Naruto-kun." Kakashi handed them each a manila envelope, and patted Hinata's head, a twinkle in his eye.

Hinata gave him a confused look, but he just winked and turned to the others, "So, fill these forms out and give them to me tomorrow, the exams are in a week."

The three nodded exuberantly, save for Sasuke, who nodded, but with just a bit more enthusiasm than his usual facade.

Kakashi just gave them a closed-eye smile and threw up a peace sign, "Alright then, see ya." Hinata bid her best friends goodbye and skipped to the hospital to check on her Tou-sama.

She walked through the doors and stopped at the front desk, "Is Hyuuga Hiashi out of surgery?"

The receptionist gave her a sympathetic look, "I'm sorry, you'll have to wait about five more minutes."

Hinata just smiled brightly at her, "That's ok, arigatou!"

-Time Skip-

Hinata was sitting in one of the cushioned chairs in the waiting room, he legs swinging back and forth as she made an impatient face.

She sighed and glared at the ceiling, but was soon delighted to hear her name called out, "Hyuuga Hinata, your father is out of surgery, you may go visit him now."

Hinata practically sprinted to her Tou-sama's room and slid the door open, inside, Tsunade was talked in a hushed voice to him.

"Tou-sama!"

Hiashi turned to face Hinata with a ghost of a smile, "Ah Hinata..." Tsunade gave Hinata a hard look, but Hinata only returned it, not fearing her at the moment.

"Tou-sama, you're gonna be ok, right?" Hiashi patted Hinata's head as she climbed on his bed and sat beside him.

"Hai, and it's all thanks to Tsunade-sama, make sure you give her the respect she deserves, Hinata."

Hinata just looked at the smug Tsunade and back to her Tou-sama before looking back at Tsunade and yelling, "Train me!"

Tsunade looked taken aback before laughing, "As if I'll train a spoiled gaki like you! You couldn't survive one day of my teachings."

Hinata glared at her, her eyes showing how serious she was, "Try me."

Tsunade scrutinized Hinata before her nose scrunched up and she scoffed, "Fine. Meet me tomorrow at the open training grounds, seven am sharp."

Hinata nodded with a determined look before it changed to realization, "Oh right! Tou-sama! Here, I'm registered for the Chuunin exams!"

Hiashi took the envelope and pulled out the forms, he scanned them and nodded, "Of course. Don't fail."

Hinata nodded with a big smile before she hugged Hiashi tightly and took back her forms and ran home, but not before yelling over her shoulder, "Arigatou Tou-sama!"

Hinata sped home and hopped over the walls of the Hyuuga compound, she flipped over a small shack and skidded to a stop at the dojo sliding doors.

Hinata slid open the doors and saw Neji and Hanabi training, their palms slapping against each other, both of their eyes filled with determination.

Hinata grinned to herself, Hanabi and Neji were flourishing... She didn't want to sound conceited, but she was proud of herself for helping rid Neji of his hatred, "Tadaima **(2)**!"

Both Hyuuga stopped and turned to her, Hanabi giving an enormous smile while Neji grinned, "Okaerinasai **(3)**!" They chorused in unison, Hanabi ran up to Hinata and wrapped her arms around the latter.

Hinata smiled down at her and Hanabi frowned, "What's wrong with Tou-sama?"

Hinata smiled, and shook her head, "Oh he's alright, Imouto. In fact, he'll be back home in a few days!"

Hanabi smiled and nodded, she turned back to Neji and they began training once more.

-Time Skip-

The next morning Hinata woke up at six a.m. and helped the maids and chefs make breakfast, Akashi walked out and smiled at the scene, "You know, Hinata-sa-" Hinata cut him off with a glare, making him sweatdrop, "I mean Hinata- _chan_ , you look just like your Kaa-chan, especially with your hair growing."

Hinata smiled brightly and sat down next to him as she ate her breakfast quickly, "Arigato Akashi-nii, but I have to go train for the Chuunin exams now!"

Hinata sped out of the compound and jumped on roofs to get to training ground three, she looked around and found that she was early. She stretched her muscles and started with twenty laps around the training area, then after she was warmed up, Hinata pulled out a scroll she had grabbed from the Hyuuga library that morning.

She unraveled the scroll and read through the instructions, she then made multiple hand signs ' _Saru Tatsu Ne Tori Mi Ushi'_ Hinata the slapped her palm against the inside of her left ankle, she felt the weight increase and smirked, she had grabbed the scroll for Weight Seals. Hinata knew she had to be faster than she was now, so she would place these seals on her legs and arms, to either up the weight of the seals or take all weight away, Hinata only had to tap the seal and it all depended on how much chakra she sent to the seal.

She repeated the hand signs and this time sealed her right ankle, next followed her left wrist and right as she was about to seal her other wrist, Hinata felt Tsunade's chakra enter the training grounds, "Oi, I doubt you want those seals on the first day."

Hinata merely glanced at the slug Sannin before sealing her right wrist, feeling it weigh five pounds more, "I need to be faster, I wasn't able to protect my precious ones and they almost died due to my weakness." She stood, testing out her new weights, "Please Tsunade-Shishou, don't hold back."

Tsunade smirked, an evil glint in her eyes, "Just remember... You asked for it."

-Time Skip-

Hinata flopped onto her futon, panting heavily, her limbs aching from the intense training. Her weight seals now each weighed fifteen pounds, Tsunade kept her promise and made her up the weights every time Hinata failed to do something.

(F)

 _Tsunade glared down at Hinata's fallen form, "I promised didn't I?"_

 _Hinata's head shot up, her eyes narrowed in determination as she pushed her body to its limits, "Hai. I'm not finished!"_

 _Tsunade smirked, a hint of pride in her honey eyes, "Yosh! Now try punching that tree, build up your chakra while cocking your fist back and release it all at once right as your fist connects with the tree."_

 _Hinata nodded and stood, her limbs shaking in agony as she cocked her fist back and ran towards the nearest tree. Her knees threatening to buckle at any moment, but Hinata shook it off and kept running._

 _She let out a cry and built up the last of her chakra, she threw her fist forward and released the pent up chakra as she punched the tree. The pine tree separated in two, the top half shooting back and destroying a few others in the process._

 _Hinata's face lit up with excitement, as she turned to the blonde Sannin, "Did you see that?! I did it! I did it, Shishou!"_

 _Tsunade smiled and nodded, "Good job, you may just be my best student yet."_

 _Hinata nodded, sweat dripping down her face and her chakra dangerously low. She took one step before collapsing onto the grass, Tsunade calmly walked over to her and picked the teen up bridal style, "Don't worry, Hinata, I'll heal you, but you must get lots of rest tonight, you overexerted_ _yourself."_

 _Hinata nodded and fell asleep in her new Sensei's arms._

(F)

Hinata fell asleep in her sweaty clothes, having a— surprisingly— dreamless night.

When she woke up, her clothes were stiff and she smelled atrocious, Hinata's nose wrinkled in disgust, "Kami I smell horrible..."

She quickly got in the shower, not releasing the seals on her limbs, so her sore muscles ached in protest with the slightest movement.

She washed her hair and body and stepped out of the shower, she dried her body and hair and threw on her clothes.

She was late for training with Naruto and Sasuke!

She sped out of the compound— as fast as she could considering her sore muscles and new weights— and ran towards training ground seven.

Sasuke and Naruto stood, waiting for her, both had upset expressions. Naruto was the first one to shout out, "Why're you late?! You're being like Kakashi-Sensei, -ttebayo!" His tone whining as Sasuke nodded in agreement.

Hinata chuckled and scratched the back of her head, "Gomen, ne? Shishou pushed me extra hard yesterday and I still have my weights on."

Now noticing the markings on her wrists and ankles, both boys forgave her, seeing her muscles quiver with every movement. Sasuke scowled before turning his gaze the other way and mumbling, "Can I have some weights too, Hina-chan?"

If not for her acute hearing, Hinata wouldn't have heard the quiet request. She nodded with a smile, "Of course, Sasu-chan! Come over here, do you want some as well, Naruto-kun?" Naruto nodded exuberantly and both boys raced to be first, Hinata sighed and shook her head, "Sasu-chan will be first since he asked, now quit bickering." The two nodded, Sasuke giving the Uzumaki a look of triumph.

Hinata kneeled in front of Sasuke, and sealed his ankles quickly, telling them each how to increase or decrease the weight of the seal, "Only keep it at five pounds, for now, I don't want you straining yourselves." The two nodded and Hinata sealed Sasuke's wrists, she then moved onto Naruto and sealed him, "There, you two are all set!"

Naruto tried to jump in the air, but wasn't used to the sudden twenty pounds that had been added and fell to the ground, "Thanks Hinata-chan!"

Sasuke snickered, but whispered a quiet 'thank you,' trying to keep his 'cool Uchiha image.'

Hinata smiled, her eyes closing, "Now, lets train then, ne?"

-Time Skip-

Hinata panted, her muscles quivering, "Oi, let's go get ramen! My treat!" She took a glance at Naruto's and Sasuke's tired forms as they were hunched over, panting.

Naruto's head snapped up, his eyes shining brightly and a wide smile on his lips, "Really, Hinata-chan?! You mean it, -ttebayo?!" Sasuke stood straight up, a small smile on his lips and he nodded gratefully.

Hinata giggled and nodded, "Sure! You two have done really well today!" The two boys smiled, both sporting a tiny blush on their cheeks.

Hinata motioned them to follow her and they headed toward Ichiraku when they ran into Sakura, "Hey, guys! Did you also get registered for the Chuunin exams?"

Naruto jumped forward, still having a slight crush on the pink haired Haruno, "Yeah! Are you excited Sakura-chan?"

Sakura nodded happily, a bright smile on her face, "Of course! Kurenai-Sensei has been helping develop my genjutsu skills, and I think I can do it!"

Sasuke seemed to be slightly shocked that Sakura wasn't all over him like she used to be **(4)** Hinata only smiled brightly as they turned a corner and ran into Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon, all of them trying to hide by holding a brown sheet in front of them by the fences.

Sasuke looked utterly confused before speaking out, "What're you three doing? You know we can see you right?"

Three chubby faces popped out from behind the sheets, all contorted in utter shock. Konohamaru was the first to yell, "How did you see us?!" The four pre-teens only looked confused, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world(Which it kind of was...)

Konohamaru shook it off, instead opting for gaping at Hinata, who looked slightly uncomfortable, "Are you related to Hyuuga Hanabi?"

Hinata nodded once, "Hai, she's my sister. Is she a classmate of yours?"

Konohamru shivered, "U-Un... She's scary! And she thinks that you can beat Naruto-nii-chan! I mean... How crazy is that? No one can beat him, let alone a girl!"

Sasuke and Naruto gulped, both looking petrified as Hinata cracked her knuckles, her Byakugan flaring into action, Sakura beside her with a similar expression. Konohamaru didn't notice their sudden killing intent and kept blabbling, "No girl can beat a male shinobi, everyone knows that kunoichi are weaker."

Hinata popped her neck with an eerie grin on her face, "Oh? Want to test that theory?"

As if finally realizing the danger he was in, Konohamaru backed away slowly, his facial contorted in terror, "G-G-Go-Gomenasai!"

" _Too late_." The two kunoichi chorused in unison.

The little academy student fled from the terrifying girls, Hinata decided to humor him and sprinted after him, not planning to shunshin.

Suddenly, Konohamaru flew back after bumping into a random person, "Oh, g-gomen!"

But the new stranger wasn't having it and grabbed the young Sarutobi's collar and hoisted him up eye to eye with his painted face, "You should watch where you're going, bozu **(5)**."

Hinata and Sakura caught up with them, and Hinata had a gleam in her eyes, "Aa, Suna nin, huh?" She spoke, directing all attention to her as the others caught up to them, "You're here for the exams as well?"

The girl behind the male holding Konohamaru stepped forward, glaring at Hinata, "Of course, why else would we be here?"

Hinata shrugged and smirked, "What's with the hostility? You are in our village, we're allies, we should _trust_ each other more." The girl flinched slightly as Hinata spoke again, "Kankuro-san, you should probably put little Konohamaru-kun down."

The two gave Hinata an incredulous look, "O-Oi, how did you know my name?" He asked, still holding Konohamaru.

Hinata gave him a dull look, "Don't worry about it. Now put him down."

"No." Kankuro retorted, anger written on his painted face. Hinata sighed heavily and shun shined behind him, her speed slower than usual due to the weights, but still scary. She got close behind him, only reaching to about his shoulders.

"Now... Why don't you let him go, ne? I don't want to have to kick your ass in front of your team." Her voice was low and slightly eerie

Kankuro dropped Konohamaru, the child scrambling any and behind Naruto, and the Suna Genin glared at Hinata, visibly shaken, but Hinata paid him no mind, "Now... Why don't you come down from that tree, Gaara-san?"

Everyone looked up to see a male with fair skin, green eyes, and short, red hair. He lacked distinctive pupils or eyebrows, he had tanuki-like black rings around his eyes, which entailed signs of insomnia. On the left side of his forehead he had the kanji for love tattooed, which his hair is parted in order for it to be kept visible. He wore a black body suit with an open neck, t-shirt-like sleeves, and almost full-length leggings. With this, he wore a white cloth over his right shoulder and the left side of his hips. He had a wide leather band from his left shoulder to his right hip with which he carried a giant gourd and around which he wrapped his forehead protector.

His eyes were slightly widened as he took in Hinata, he then glared at Kankuro, "Kankuro, you're a disappointment to our village."

Said male flinched back, sweat dripped down the side of his face as he nodded, "O-Of course, G-Gaara..."

Gaara scrutinized Hinata, his pupil less eyes boring into her, "What is your name?" Hinata smirked, her head lazily tilted up to stare at Gaara.

"Hyuuga Hinata. And you are?"

"It seems that you already know, Hyuuga Hinata."

"Hn. One must know their-"

Hinata was cut off by Naruto's voice as he valiantly bounded in front of them all, "My name is Uzumaki Naruto! I'm gonna be the Hokage, -ttebayo!"

Gaara's eyes narrowed as he evaluated the blonde before him, "I don't care."

Naruto fell over dramatically as the others just deadpanned, the female stepped forward and grabbed Hinata's shirt, whipping her around to meet her heated gaze, "So, tell me, Hyuuga, how do you know us?"

Hinata smirked, tilting her nose up, meeting the girl's glare head on, "One must know their allies, Temari-san."

Temari growled, baring her teeth and pulling Hinata's collar so they were eye to eye, "Bullshit! How the fu-"

"Temari, enough."

Everyone's attention was now directed to Gaara once more as he glared at Temari, Hinata narrowed her eyes, sensing his bloodlust, "We're leaving, Baki is expecting us." Without so much as a second glance, Gaara left, Temari and Kankuro following him.

Once the Suna trio was out of sight, Hinata turned to the large group behind her and smiled, "Let's go get some ramen now minna!"

 **TBC**

 **1: So some of you may not know this and will be confused so; In the anime, Itachi didn't kill Shisui, but witnessing his death was traumatizing enough for Itachi to develop the Mangekyou. (Look it up if you don't believe me)**

 **2: Tadaima: I'm home**

 **3: Okaerinasai: Welcome home**

 **4: There won't be any SasuSaku!**

 **5: Bozu: squirt or kid**

 **A/N: Oooooo so Ita-kun knows about Hina-chan's secret... :3... I've been waiting to tell someone and Itachi just seemed like the one to know...**

 **I know this isn't the whole arc, but I need more chapters and putting the whole arc in one isn't helping lol**

 **Review Please!!!**


	18. AN

Hi guys! Sorry this isn't an update, but it's just as important.

So in future chapters I have three ways I could have this fic go in, but I'm not sure which would be the best.

So if you want to help decide PM me(if it doesn't work comment and I'll PM you)

Warning: if you decide to help, you will know most likely how this fic will end and what will happen.

So if you don't want the spoilers, don't PM me.


	19. Chapter 18

**Kakahina: 0**

 **Shikahina: 4**

 **Itahina: 5**

 **Naruhina: 0**

 **Keep voting!!**

 **NO**

 **MORE**

 **DOUBLE**

 **VOTING**

 **XXXXXXX**

Hinata woke up, feeling refreshed. She stretched, earning her a satisfying crack and stood up.

She eagerly hopped in the shower and quickly washed her hair and body, the sweat and grime from yesterday's training being washed off her body, she still used her weight seals, but by now her body had developed the muscles to hold up with fifteen pounds on each ankle.

Hinata stepped out of the shower, dried herself then got dressed in a fitted grey sleeveless kimono-style shirt and a sleeveless mesh shirt underneath, with matching pants and a black obi around her waist. Over her clothes she wore a dark grey haori with the Hyuuga clan symbol displayed prominently on her back, and her pants her tucked into some bandages she wrapped around her legs to her black sandals. **(1)** She looked in the mirror with a smile, she looked like a tiny Hiashi with indigo hair.

After deeming her outfit acceptable, Hinata bounded out of her room and down the hallway to her Tou-sama's study. She slid the door open and greeted her father with a grin, "I'm off to the exams, Tou-sama!"

Hinata looked over to Tsunade, who was speaking with Hiashi before Hinata came barreling in. She looked at Hinata's attire, then to Hiashi's, then to Hinata's again before chuckling.

Hiashi's lips curled slightly, "Of course." Hinata turned to leave, but felt a hand on her shoulder, "And Hinata?"

"Yes, Tou-sama?" She turned back around to see Hiashi's eyes, they were warm and for the first time in her two lifetimes, Hinata saw her father smile at her.

"I'm proud of you."

-Line Break-

Hinata met Sasuke and Naruto at the building of the first exam, after leaving the compound, Hinata felt like she could take on the entire world. Team 7 walked into the building and up the stairs, they saw genin crowded around two males who seemed to be blocking the entrance to the room.

The three immediately noticed the Genjutsu, and pushed their way to the front. Hinata smirked and her eyes slid to her left, "Sasu-chan."

Said male nodded and released the illusion, showing that they were only on the second floor, and both boys blocking the door turned out to be Izumo and Kotetsu, two Chuunin who often guarded the village gates.

Hinata chuckled and pushed past the stunned Genin and walked up the next flight of stairs to see Neji and his team, seeing Tenten alive brought tears to Hinata's eyes. She quickly wiped them before anyone saw and hugged Neji, "Neji-Nii! You got signed up too?!"

The brunette smiled lightly and patted her back, "Hai, I'm excited to see you here, Hinata-chan."

Hinata smiled brightly, "Uwah!" Everyone turned to see Lee pointing to Hinata, flames burning brightly in his eyes.

Hinata giggled and mimicked his actions, "Uwahhhh!"

Lee and Hinata ran towards each other, meeting and hugging each other tightly, "Dear Hinata-chan! Your youthfulness shines even more brightly than last time!" Hinata giggled into his shoulder.

"As does yours, Lee!"

Once the two were separated, the six rookies walked down the hallway and into the room, seeing almost a hundred other genin filling the room.

Hinata spotted a familiar head of blood red hair and grinned, sending the Suna trio a small wave she turned to see Kabuto conversing with the rookie nine.

She growled, hating the sight of the silver haired male. Hinata heard shuffling and knew what came next, she shunshined in front of Kabuto and sent a chakra filled palm to the offending male's gut, "You shouldn't attack _poor_ Kabuto."

Hinata sent the sound team a wanting glare before making her way to her assigned seat, she looked next to her and saw a different name than last time.

 _What the hell? Naruto sat next to me..._

Hinata's face fell into a scowl, _They must want to_ _separate the teams._

She glared at the name.

 _Sabaku no Gaara._

-Line Break-

"Alright listen up you insufferable maggots!" Hinata turned out Ibiki's voice as he began to explain the rules, not really caring enough to listen to this speech a second time.

Soon, the papers were passed out and the timers were started. Hinata activated her Byakugan and quickly found the answers, she saw Naruto struggling but knew he wouldn't fail.

She smiled to herself as she saw Sakura try to share her answers with him, a slight blush on her face. _You know, those two are kinda cute together._ **(F O R E S H A D O W I N G?!)**

Soon, the timers went off and the exam was finished.

Hinata watched as Ibiki intimidated most of the genin with a simple sentence, "This last question will determines if you fail or pass, if you wish to leave raise your hand and we will escort you out of the building, and if one leaves, the entire team leaves."

Hinata sat back as well over half of the teams were escorted out, she looked over to see Gaara glaring at her. She sent a grin over to him and turned away, closing her eyes as she placed her hands behind her head.

She heard a loud slam and looked back to see Naruto slamming his hand down on the table, "I won't back down and I won't give up!"

Ibiki smirked, "Well, all of you pass."

After a lot of explaining, Hinata heard Naruto sigh in relief. She activated her Byakugan and chuckled, Naruto hadn't filled out a single answer on his test.

"KYAAAAAA!"

Hinata jumped slightly at the scream, suddenly a blur shot through the window and a banner unfurled.

Hinata heard Ibiki sigh in exasperation, "You're early Anko."

 **TBC**

 **1: Her outfit it's basically Hiashi's outfit lol she looks like a lil hiashi loool**

 **A/N: I'm back guys!**

 **Review Please!!!**


End file.
